The Battle Pirates Story
by Dragon Cat84
Summary: A couple of years ago I played a game on Facebook called the Battle Pirates developed by KIXEYE where players built up a pirate force. During my time playing the game I really enjoyed it and decided to write a fiction story about the game which was posted on the KIXEYE forums. Eventually others helped me develop this too so credit goes to them as well. I really hope you enjoy.
1. Part One

Disclaimer- this is purely a work of fan fiction I don't expect anything out of it and did it for fun. Anyone can use any part of this and I hope it's enjoyed

Prologue

"Years ago our world had as much land as water but that was years ago, long before anyone alive today was around. Now all we have is the sea. Exactly what happened is unknown, lost to the years, however what is clear is it was the ship captains who saved what they could and brought us to the islands. Now in all that sea that is the world we are a scattered bunch of islands, a few thousand inhabitants each. They call the Captains pirates, I call them our last chance."

"Our first Howitzer, fully operational it will defend the entrance to our island from all threats and pose as a deterrent to anyone who would think to challenge us." The island's head captain said looking up at the bases newest commissioned defensive weapon.

"A complete waste of money, Captain." Someone said walking through the crowd

"Senator Michaels, your opinion was well noted and it was out voted, as the way of the island the majority leads." The captain said with a broad smile.

"Captain, how long has it been since this island was attacked, by anyone?" Senator Michaels asked raising his arms getting people's attention.

"There's always a first time, Senator"

"I could believe that Captain, but how long has it been since you own Marauder has seen combat." Michaels said looking over at the Captain's own ship sitting in the docks the Marauder, the biggest ship of the fleet, was one of the survivors of the great floods and rarely put to sea instead leaving it to the newer classes that had been developed over the years. "How long Captain?"

"Many moons Senator, much that you know, however there is always a first time and we must always be ready. The Howitzer will safeguard us in the immediate future, we should celebrate this."

"You mean the Captain's should celebrate still remaining in control." The Senator said this time smiling himself.

"We are only here to protect this island and it's people as we have always done, as our predecessors did."

"As your predecessors did, the Captains keeping the power destined for Civilian authorities…" Michaels began before the Outpost's sirens began "what is that?"

"The Emergency sirens" the Captain replied "Operations, what do we have?" Moments later the Captain turned back to the Senator "one of our Longboats is coming in, on fire, perhaps you civilians will excuse me."

"Were they attacked?"

"There's always a first time!" the Captain shouted back grimly running down the dock at the outer marker the inbound ship was coming in. The Longship was smaller than the Marauder-class however it was still a solid vessel, more often than not the Longship class was used as a miner gathering resources for use in the base and in new ship development.

Reaching the docks the Captain watched as the Longship moved into the shipyards on autopilot, it was too dangerous for a ship to manoeuvre in island's narrow channel under its own control. As soon as it was in range of the docks fire fighters opened hoses on the ship's structure allowing the first rescuers to get aboard. Charging aboard the Captain headed for what remained of the ship's bridge the ship's hull was thankfully intact but it would take days just to remove the damaged armour and weapons before repairs could begin. The bridge was all but destroyed only a single member of the ship's crew a young Lieutenant remained holding onto the ship's main wheel, the Captain ran to his side pulling the young man to his feet "Lieutenant, what happened out there?" He demanded seeing the man was awake "what pirate attacked you?"

"Not a pirate, something new." He struggled out "in mining fields" he said before passing out.

"Get a medic over here!" The captain shouted, moments later as the medics arrived he rose to his feet looking around at the devastation. Touching his hand to his ear he tapped the communicator there twice activating the Marauder's communications system drawing himself up to attention, as if that made a difference, he spoke loudly and clearly. "This is the Captain to all hands of the Marauder. Fuel the engines, arm all ripper cannons and prepare to put out to sea." He said marching off the wrecked Longboat back onto the pier there stood Senator Michaels and his civilian following.

"Captain, what do you intend to do?"

"I'm going to find out what is going on out there, I'm taking the Marauder out to the mining fields to find the cause of this damage."

"That will leave us defenseless!" Michaels protested "you have a responsibility, all the Captains do!"

"My responsibility is to the sea; you have the Howitzer that and the sea wall will protect you."

One

"When the first attacks occurred we thought it was other pirates however it was really the Draconians. Appearing from nowhere they set up bases, almost overnight, around every mining cluster in the sea. The initial attacks caught everyone by surprise the Draconians travelled in fleets of up to five ships some of them massive. There was no communications, no visible contact instead we had to try and match them developing new weapons, new ships and new defences. Although this helped us match the Draconians it also brought the attacks from other islands, ambitious ship captains, ruthless pirates so starting the never ending cycle of war.

The old Marauder took to the seas as easy as a new ship it's hull cutting through the growing waves a storm brewed on the horizon. At the bridge the Captain stood like a statue staring out to sea, it was midafternoon you could see for miles and miles. "Set a course for the mine, the longboat crew were mining at."

"Aye Captain" the crew replied, the Marauder turned away from the Island heading east towards a nearby metal mine. Despite the sea covering almost all the land of the planet the Islanders had been able to find areas of land too small for a town or base but large enough for a small crew to mine minerals at. They'd also found some rundown but operational wind farms floating on the ocean still anchored to the bedrock as they had been for centuries surviving even the raising tides giving them an energy resource to run their outposts and work their machines. Over time the pirates had constructed new oil rigs and tapped the Earth's oil reserves for the first time in decades giving them access to lost resources and another lifeline to recreating their world.

The journey towards the metal mine was a short one but before they even reached the mine the Captain could see a difference, ahead in the middle of a mining area a huge metallic island had risen from the sea. Although the Marauder hadn't been to sea in many years the Captain often joined mining and trade missions and he knew this was something new. "What the hell?" The Captain whispered

"Sir, incoming vessels from the… that thing" a crew member warned stumbling over the words. "To the east sir."

"Helm, slow to dead slow" the Captain ordered raising his telescope scanning the horizon. Suddenly he saw them six ships moving in close formation five vessels forming an arrowhead in front of a cargo ship. He didn't recognize any of the ship designs only that they moved fast, were large and they didn't appear to have any open deck areas. "They aren't coming any closer to us, prepare to dock with the mine, we'll test the ground see if anyone approaches us and if…" Before he could finish his sentence someone shouted a warning.

"Incoming fire!" moments later machine gun fire raked the Marauder from long range, most of it missed landing in the sea but some tore into the ship's hull.

"Helm, come to port thirty degrees! Ripper Turrets fire at targets as they come into range!" The captain screamed looking at the incoming ships three small ships no larger than a scout ship employed by the Outpost. Moving in close formation towards the single Marauder. As they closed all three ripper turrets opened fire positioned fore, centre and aft the three cannons tore into the closest enemy vessel first tearing it to pieces before switching targets to the second vessel. The captain smiled glad to see the crew had not forgotten their training and concentrated their fire. Moments later the Marauder was hit again causing more damage.

"Communications out sir!" Someone reported

"Understood, continue turn aft gun volley fire both remaining targets. Forward and midships reload prepare for second round." The Marauder continued to turn the aft gun now picking up the slack of the other guns firing into both remaining vessels.

"Sir they are trying to put us between them, flanking us!"

"Continue turn! Forward midships rippers prepare to attack target designated Alpha." the captain said activating his own console indicating which target he wanted hit. "Aft gun continue volley fire at Beta target."

There was some "aye sirs" but they were droned out by the Marauder taking more enemy fire the Captain grimaced his beloved ship had served for years and years how long would the repairs be this time. The forward and midships guns suddenly opened fire together tearing into their target the deafening roar of a pair of Ripper Machine Cannons was something to behold, not the most advanced weapon of the old world it was one of the few weapons completely understood by the Outpost's scientists and it had become standard fit on all the Outpost's ships. After today the Captain thought perhaps it was time to invest in some new weapons research, and some more Howitzers…

BANG!

BANG!

Two more impacts against the Marauder's hull brought the Captain back into the real world and the continued battle. Suddenly the ship in front of them exploded in a ball of flame, whoever these people were their ships weren't built to last in a fight. "Helm bring us to starboard bring forward guns into play against target bravo" the captain ordered, the last ship must have realized that it was useless to continue and was turning to run but there was no chance the captain or her crew would allow that now. The Marauder continued it's graceful turn brining it's guns on the target, suddenly all three rippers field's of fire merged on the single remaining damaged target, it stood no chance the three machine gun turrets tore the ship to pieces. As the last ship appeared to begin to surrender something exploded inside the ship blowing up whatever remained of the craft.

"B*******" the captain swore seeing the destruction of the vessel "they don't want us to know who they were… all crew this is the captain well done." he said congratulating the crew, their first combat in years and a victory. "Commence repairs and salvage operations we need to find out who these people were." He said dishing out new orders "Commander, you have the bridge." He said to his executive officer before heading below to his cabin, there was much to think about.

Hours later with its battle damage repaired the Maruader began to sail home to the Outpost, from the destroyed enemy ships they had found crates of metal ore that their crews had mined before attacking the Marauder, a couple of weapon fragments but no sign of the crew only a name "Draconian" a name completely foreign to the captain he wondered who they were and what their presence meant to the Outposts continued survival only time and the people's reactions would tell.


	2. Part Two

Two

"The Council of Captains had been formed following the arrival on the island each of the five captains who had brought people to the island were granted a place as well as the senior civilians reprehension and the island's security chief. Following initial landings two of the ships a large tanker and a passenger liner were beached, broken and turned into the first Outpost building and the first factories of the island. The Captains of these ships were retained on the Council out of respect and their positions have been retained ever since."

The Marauder had returned battle damaged but victorious with parts of the Draconian vessel for study. The Captain headed directly into the Outpost heading for the council chambers despite the Marauder's communication damage he knew that the council would be in session. Entering he looked at the six other members of the council. "Welcome back, Captain" Senator Michaels said grimly "I understand your ship is damaged, you found someone to fight I gather?"

"I did, Senator, at a nearby mine. All I have is a name Draconian, I have little further information on them."

"You made contact with them with a weapon before you tried to talk to them. Our miners could have trespassed." Michaels was in his early thirties young to hold his position but he'd worked the political game for a long time. Always dressed in an smart suit of some sort his short blonde hair was kept tidy, never worn by hard work. In many ways he was everything the Captain was not.

"Senator!" Another member of the council shouted Captain Stewart, the miner's representatives on the council one of the older members of the council there was a near constant smell of fish around him as he'd more often than not came from one of the Island's many vessels, "our miners have used that mine and the other around here for almost a century. The other Pirates in the area use them as well, we all know they are remnants of the old world." He said bowing his head for a moment in remembrance "they belong to no-one."

"Agreed, our island needs access to those mines." Security Director Melville said quietly "Captain, please continue your report." she said smiling thinly trying to break the tension. More often than not she was the one to move the Council forward aged between Michaels and Stewart she had experience from the seas that was tempered by the red-tape of the Island's rulers.

"They travel in packs from what we observed both as they travel the sea and in those that approach mines. We observed ships three of four times the size the Marauder travelling across the ocean's surface leaving their 'metallic bases' they travel in packs between three and five vessels. After a brief skirmish, we collected samples of their hull and of their weapons, which I have ordered taken to the scientists." He said continuing "I wish to formally put to a vote spending on further vessels capable of fighting off further Draconian attacks, increased defences such as more Howitzers and research into new weapons technology to help us."

"All of which will bring eyes of others on our island. We are a peaceful people." Senator Michaels stressed.

"But we need to defend ourselves" Captain Stewart argued "I agree we need to increase the size of our fleet and increase our defensive fortifications."

"As do I, especially increased numbers of Howitzers, I already have an expansion program for their deployment" Director Melville agreed.

"My scientists have been looking into recovering weapons from the world before. We have made some breakthroughs. If you wish it then some of these weapons should be available to the new ships. From a research perspective, I would also vote to continue to engage Draconian targets, the new weapon samples you brought back are… interesting, they could begin new research and development which would keep my people busy for years." Dr 'Captain' Rachel McManus said her Captain rank was honorary held over from when one of the original ships had been broken up to increase the size of the Outpost and provide civilian quarters for the first inhabitants. She was also a strong supporter of the Captain and the other ship captains as she was able to see her new technology in use.

"Captain Dmitri is at sea" the Captain said quietly

"Then as is tradition his vote is classed as a non-voter" Michaels said with a smile "leaving it to Tech Captain Owen" Senator Michaels continued "who appears not to have turned up again."

"Probably fixing battle damage." the Captain said quietly

"As a result a second non-vote leaving the vote passed in favour of increased ship spending and defence with four votes to one with two abstentions." Senator Michaels said "vote to be reassessed in three months to ensure our people's money and resources are being correctly spent."

"I can live with that" the Captain said knowing exactly what was coming raising from his chair leaving the room quite quickly heading for the construction yard.

Minutes later the Captain had moved from the Council Chambers and had arrived at the Construction yard where a new Longship sat in dry-dock being constructed. "Tech Owen, you missed the Council meeting" the Captain said entering Owen's office a small smile playing on his lips.

"What a tragedy" the Tech grumbled quietly not even bothering to look at the Captain "what did I miss Capt'n?"

"More spending on new ships"

"Really?" The tech said spinning around in surprise.

"With the Draconian threat they can't see any other way." the Captain said "so what can you do with our ships?"

"With our current fleet not much." The Tech said glancing down the Captain's expression turned from being amused to being quite annoyed. "The current Scout, Courier and Longships are just too small to be retrofitted with new equipment. You'd have to dig so deep into the hull to fit the stuff you may as well build a new ship. Even your Marauder" the Tech said nodding towards the Captain's own ship which was being lifted out of the sea to be repaired "is too small, I'd have to gut her before it would be effective."

"So what can you do?"

"Well that's the bright side" the Tech said turning towards his desk, the Captain moved forward to see a group of drawings "new scouts can carry light guns like Rippers or even a Thud cannon and be turned into Gunboats not too difficult since we've already being playing around with the idea. The Courier similar to the Scout but a little bigger so a Skirmisher of some sort?" The Tech said the Captain nodded minimal armaments but better than now. "The Longships would make good Thud Cannon platforms or missile carriers we could put a pair of either Thuds or Rapiers giving it range or power your choice really." The Captain again nodded the Thud Cannon, or Thud, was an autocannon type weapon placed on a turret like the ripper it had a more effective range and more bite per shot with a slower rate of fire. The Rapier was a medium ranged missile capable of striking at far longer range it was less accurate but carried a decent punch and could be fired at a decent pace.

"Nice work, anything further?" the Captain asked impressed by the work but not overawed by it.

"Well we've been looking at your Marauder for years" the tech said flicking the page "I can't do anything with your ship she's too old and too compact for a refit. But we could reproduce it, with Thud Cannons, Rapier Missiles, even the new Hydra or Diplomat could fit on it." The Captain almost smiled the Hydra was a launcher that fired dozens of rockets smaller than the larger Rapier Missile but they were quite dangerous in close.

"The Diplomat?"

"A new longer ranged weapon, a Mortar of sorts firing an explosive shell over those walls other bases have." Owen explained.

"So an offensive weapon?" The captain asked thinking of the implications of that move.

"Well… a Ripper can be used offensively Captain" the Tech said innocently "but you're right it would be classed as something to open up other people's bases."

"Good I like it, mass production of the Marauder hull with as much weapons you can on each would be very nice." The captain said noticing the Tech's hand hovering over the page "anything further Owen?"

"Yes Capt'n" he said flicking the page once more showing a drawing for something that looked like an oil tanker of old.

"A tanker?"

"It's partially based that three times the size of your Marauder four weapon turrets plenty armour and twice the extras. We're calling her the Big B****." Owen said smiling

"You're calling?" The captain asked quietly thinking Senator Michaels would have a heart attack if he heard the name.

"Yes, her official name is the Battle Barge, as it's designed for battle and it moves like a big b… barge" the Tech finished on a more polite note.

"Stick with the proper name."

"Aye Capt'n" the Tech said resigned as the Captain left. As the Captain moved away he hard the tech shout "Schmee! We're building Marauders. But the Captain didn't go for the nickname of the new boat!" he shouted there was a reply which the Captain couldn't quite make out "If that Levi ever makes it onto my desk, never mind sail, I'll eat Marshall's hat!" The Tech shouted laughing in reply. Although the captain couldn't make out the reply the Techs were all laughing so at least they were in good spirits, soon the Captain hoped they'd have a fleet of ships to take on the Draconians with numbers and fire-power.

Walking away he walked into Dr Rachel McManus "Captain, a small word"

"Yes Doctor"

"From the wreckage your recovered from that Draconian craft we found part of a schematic of something called an Impact Canon. I can't guarantee it will be any better than our technology but do me a favour keep an eye out for other gems when you are out there."

"Along with staying alive I'll do what I can."


	3. Part Three

Three

"We all thought the Draconians were bad, but really there were just the warm up, the real threat came through other pirates. Survivors like us who had fled to other the other scraps of land that remained and now tried to prey on other islands, we quickly learned the so-called Forsaken were not all friendly. The Captains warned everyone that if the base defences weren't improved along with the fleet's then the island's people would pay, no-one realized just how much until the first attack."

The three months went as the Captain had expected Draconian attacks constantly in the mining fields, continuous stream of Draconian Cargo from their bases and the pirates being completely unable to get anywhere near the Draconian's bases. On the plus side the ship builders had built ten new Marauder-type vessels to escort the Longboats during mining operations and they had sent Gunboats and Skirmishers out into the area to scout and find new resources. So far almost all the fleets had seen other islands fleets collecting resources, attacking the Draconians and scouting the area however none had even tried to contact the Island's fleets let alone come close enough to attack.

Feeling secure Senator Michaels had suggested cutting back in spending however no-one agreed to it instead increased ship production and a second Howitzer platform's construction was authorized. The Captain stood at the dockside looking over as the Island's first Battle Barge was launched standing beside him Dr Rachel McManus and Tech Owen "your new flagship looks very impressive Captain"

"Thank you doctor, it should safeguard our fleets very well." The Captain replied looking at her she was in her late twenties like the Captain, she'd inherited her position from a loved one much like the Captain and the others, everyone following what their family did before the fall of the world. Her dark hair was tied up into a ponytail accenting her long neck making her seem taller than she was despite her being smaller in stature then the Captain.

"Wouldn't other islands consider it to be a threat? It is an imposing vessel." She said looking at the craft double the weapons and armour of any other ship in the fleet it was three times the size of the Marauder-class if successful it would be the lead ship of an entirely new class.

"We have seen other ships as big both other pirate and Draconian. We don't feel too threatened" he said quietly knowing it was a lie, from his first encounter with the Draconians he'd felt threatened. "Also its weapons are purely anti-ship weapons four Thud Cannon mounts, more dangerous than the old Ripper machine guns but still short ranged. "If we wanted to be offensive we'd have mounted some of Owen's Diplomats."

"Owen's diplomats?" Rachel laughed out loud "where would you be without my scientists Tech Captain?" Rachel said knowing well that the Diplomat had only been perfected by her scientists.

"We all have to wonder where the world would be without scientists, as there is those who theorize it was your fault the world ended up being a big pond."

"None of my people were even alive then, none of us were, any information you have has no grounds in reality nor do you have proof of Scientist guilt individual or general. We don't know what happened to this world, we probably never will."

"And I wonder who ensured that was the case…"

"Enough both of you" the Captain said in a stern raised voice he glanced at both of them "we can't blame ourselves for something that has happened and none of us had control over" he said looking at the Tech "and we need to work together to forward this island's hopes and dreams. All levels, you may create but other implement and others use." He said looking at Rachel, she nodded agreement she quickly offered Owen an apology which the Tech accepted without argument "now my ship looks ready, perhaps it is time for us to join the rest of the fleet?" He said neither of the others complained "good then I will see you both after the patrol."

"Be careful and vigilant" Rachel offered as a good bye.

"Don't break your new toy on it's first outing, there should be plenty." Owen warned with a smile.

Hours later the Battle Barge leading two Marauders, a Skirmisher and a Gunboat was nearing the mining fields as per usual the miners were continuing their work collecting resources for the island while reporting no Draconian activity as of today. As the Battle Barge sailed slowly through the resource field another group of ships approached the lead craft was almost identical to the Battle Barge in dimensions although it carried missile launchers on its deck instead of cannons. "Bridge, communications anything from that ship?"

"Negative Captain."

"Signaller?" He said looking across the bridge at one of the crewmen although a far more primitive form of communication each ship still often relied on light signals when communications were not active. Light signals were as old as the world so hopefully anyone would understand it.

"Aye, sir, seven-break-three-break-one-break-break" the Signaller said "sir, the message repeats no universal code I know."

"Seven-Three-One" the Captain said quietly as the ship continued to close.

"Sir, it's weapons appear armed as does it's escorts they are spreading out increasing space between craft." Another crewmen called out the warning.

"Bridge, Communications, turn the communications network to frequency Seven-Three-One."

"That's far lower than we normally scan sir."

"I know, it's a hunch." He said "pipe the results up here."

Moments later the bridge speakers came alive "attention unknown vessel you have entered Sector 73, identify yourself and your place of origin or prepare for combat. Repeat, if you enter our weapons range without identifying yourself you will be fire on." The male voice warned.

"Gun crews to stations." The Captain ordered preparing for the worse as he picked up the microphone "this is Bravo-Bravo-Oscar out of Michaels' Island" the Captain said shaking his head as he did the island had been named after one of the original Captains unfortunately their descendants hadn't lived up to expectations or followed them into their professions. "We don't know exactly what Sector 73 is but we're locals and we don't take kindly to threats, if we are fired on we will return fire." He said there was a few moments of silence before a rely came through.

"Capt'n, enemy ships are moving closer together, turrets orientating away from us."

"Bravo-Bravo-One this is Captain Rick, I see you've joined the big leagues. Welcome to Sector 73. Permission to come alongside, I think we have a lot to talk about."

Sitting in the middle of the sea the two Battle Barges sat connected while their escorts moved in circular patterns around them keeping other ships at a distance. Captain Rick of Rick's Island was a descendant from another island nearby his people like the Captain's own had ventured out into the sea and discovered the Draconians however unlike the Captain's island Rick's people had been attacked by other pirate forces.

He explained that the sea appears to have been split into regions much like countries of the old world, the these regions were called sectors and each had its own communications net of sorts. "Any ship with the frequency can communicate for some reason all the islands in this sector appear to have the same communication codes, that's why we knew you were locals. Otherwise I'd have sunk you." Rick said laughing

"You could have tried." The Captain said

"No offence Captain but my crew have a lot more experience sinking Forsaken fleets than you do."

"Forsaken fleets?" The captain asked not familiar with the term.

"People that have been cast out of the old world, left to fend for themselves alone in the sea. It's a term we've developed over the years." He explained "you must notice the technology on your ship is similar to what is on mine, similar ships, similar weapons we all came from the same place. The only thing that is different is the Draconians, we are Forsaken but they are the invaders, something we have to remember."

"How many islands are there? How many survivors?"

"I don't know an exact figure" Rick said laughing "but there are many hundred islands each I'm sure with hundreds inhabitants. Some have been abandoned over the years and are now nothing but burning rocks but many others are inhabited. Here in 73 we try not to attack each other we have problems from without the sector to worry about without hurting each other."

"Out with the sector? Why would someone bother to travel into another sector?"

"Power has no limits" Rick said quietly "generally speaking if you step out of line in Sector 73 you'll get smacked down either by an individual or one of the local alliances. Which are as numerous and as diverse as there are survivors, no-one has ever been able to establish themselves as a dominant alliance or found a way to officially make an alliance stick. Although I've heard of one named the Sidewinders which has tried down south a ways but they keep to themselves, a nice and exclusive group, they invite you in you don't find them ya hear?" The Captain nodded, if the Draconians were a surprise hearing of entire sectors engaged in alliances and cross-sector wars through the Captain even further. Perhaps Senator Michaels had been right travelling out into the sea trying to establish themselves was pure madness. Before the captain could learn more the wall mounted speaker activated.

"Captain to the bridge" the Captain ignored Rick and ran to the door, darting down the short corridor to the bridge he became aware that Captain Rick was behind him.

"Report" he ordered entering the bridge heading for the central map table where Rick joined him but remained out of the way.

"Sir, we've received a distress call from the Outpost, they are under attack." The communications officer said almost all eyes turned to Captain Rick but the Captain offered no ideas or explanation.

"Prepare to cast off, we're heading home, Captain I'll hope to see you again but we have troubles of our own."

"An attack on one 73 base is an attack on them all, I'd like to help, perhaps we will know who attacks." He offered, the Captain didn't know what to do he barely knew Rick he did know the man hadn't come in guns blazing instead he'd talked and let them know things about the 'neighbourhood' the Captain nodded his agreement.

"I'll return to my ship, we will follow at three kilometres we won't interfere unless we're asked." Rick promised the Captain nodded although he'd watch his back as well as front.


	4. Part Four

Four

"Even after an attack by another Pirate lord there were those who wished to remove our guns even if they were defensive. Although these people were silenced quickly but public opinion and fear it was clear that many within our small group wanted to remain the peaceful, pre-Draconian Island that we appear to have lost in our growing up period."

It took nearly two hours to return home however the attack was still under way around Michael's Island there were five ships four looked like Battle Barges however one vessel was twice as massive with a wide elaborate forward section and a tapered off aft section. "Rick to Bravo-Bravo-One"

"Go ahead, Captain" the Captain almost cursed so much for Rick not interfering.

"It looks like your island is under attack by Blackheart."

"Blackheart?" The Captain asked it didn't sound like a name.

"One of those out of sector pirate lords I mentioned." He explained "listen Captain your ships won't be able to hurt his ships but we can maybe chase him off together. My ships are more battle hardened than yours, I'll frustrate him hopefully drive him off, you watch my back just in case there's another fleet in the area Blackheart has been known to travel in packs."

"Agreed, thank you captain"

"Don't thank me, just pay me back if I'm ever attacked." Rick said his five ships quickly overtook the Captain's ships heading straight for Blackheart fleets.

"Sir orders?"

"Communicate to all ships spread out keep an eye on our backs as well as the hostile fleet. Contact the outpost tell them to hold on reinforcements are on the way." The Captain ordered watching as the battle unfolded in front of him feeling helpless wondering how many had been lost, what had been destroyed, who he'd lost.

The battle was over surprisingly quickly, a few minutes and everything was over, Rick's ships concentrated their fire on the large central flagship firing long range missiles and thud cannon fire into it while dodging Blackheart's mortar and ripper fire. Although Rick's own Battle Barge and Marauder-class vessels were out massed by those of their enemy they were nimbler and as the Captain watched he realized they really did know how to fight against other pirates. Quietly the Captain wondered how Rick's people had learned their trade however when Blackheart ships broke off their attack and turned away from the island the Captain joined the rest of the crew in cheering, their island was safe. "Move us in, let's help their salvage operations." The Captain said as the bridge began to calm down however as soon as their ships approached Rick's a missile volley flew over their bow landing in the sea less than one hundred metres away, a deliberate miss.

"Bravo-Bravo-One, to Rick, mind explaining your actions" the Captain almost shouted into the microphone as his crew prepared for their own lesson in fighting a Forsaken fleet.

"We are involved in salvage operations, Blackheart appears to have claimed some of your stored resources during his attack, we are recovering them."

"That is most appreciated however we can recover our losses ourselves." The Captain said thanking him, there was no reason for his neighbour to recover what had been looted from the island as well as helping defend it.

"You miss understand Captain, we are claiming what Blackheart lost as compensation for our battle losses. We won this battle and we won these resources, if you want them, my ships may be damaged but we'll happily fight you as well" he warned "then maybe go a round or two with your island." Rick threatened.

"Captain, I thought we were friends?" The Captain said peering out his bridge windows looking at Rick's fleets as the began to move off.

"You have a lot to learn, we're Forsaken, I am happy to work with your people but remember me and mine come first. Now mend your wounds, you're on Blackheart radar now as am I, be ready to defend yourself in the future and remember our deal." Rick said cutting off communications as his ships limped away the Captain could see two of the ships were being towed by the others and the Battle Barge was badly dented by weapons fire.

"Captain?" One of the crew asked

"Take us home, let's see the damage, communicate to all deployed ships to stay on their guard and stay at the outer marker until communications to return." The Captain said resigned to allowing Rick's forces to retreat and dreading what they would find within their battered island.

The Island was a mess even as the Captain's ships sailed through the narrow channel they could see that Blackheart's mortars had done their damage almost ever factory, resource warehouse and research facility had been damaged. The Outpost was on fire and an entire wall had been knocked in, the casualties would be excessive. The Captain raised his microphone to his mouth speaking to all the ships of his fleet "once docked all non-essential crews disembark and begin search-and-rescue operations in the base, I want all damaged buildings searched and evacuated to the nearest medical facility." He said as the Battle Barge entered the damaged shipyard, the facility itself was badly scored by battle damage and fire, repairs on ships would have to wait a while. He turned to the communication officer "stay on board Lieutenant, you will be our link to the world, keep in contact with our deployed ships and coordinate with the search-teams."

"Aye sir, good luck sir." the young man said, the Captain knew well the Lieutenant would have family in the base either at work or residing in the Outpost, wondering if they were alive, but he needed communications maintained.

The Captain left the command bridge and joined his crew as they landed on the island, even just as they made landfall the Captain could see two dead dock workers. Ship crew checked the bodies but even the Captain could tell they were gone as he stepped past them. He headed up a staircase from the shipyard heading into the Science Labs with a small team from his ship, one of his crew handed him a hand-held flash-light as they entered the hull research section "hello!" He shouted listening for a reply or any sound. Moving through the facility "is anyone there? Does anyone need help?" He shouted something moved and an upturned table fell to the ground a young woman and a small child crawled out from behind it in a small alcove which had survived the attack "get them out of here" the Captain ordered his crew as he pushed on through the facility. Pushing into the Advanced Equipment facility he heard a muffled cry for help from under some fallen roof supports "Hello" he said pushing some debris to the side seeing a blood covered arm "don't worry I'm coming for you." He said trying to lift the supports clear unable to move it he shouted for more help two crewmen from the Battle Barge arrived and lifted the crossbeam. The Captain ducked down under it trusting his crew, pushing some more debris to the side revealing more of the person who was trapped "Rachel?" He stammered shocked Dr Rachel McManus head of research and a member of the council "I'm going to get you out" he promised forcing some more rubble to the side. He was able to get a hold of the scientists shoulders and pulled. Rachel screamed out in pain but she slowly began to move "someone pull us out, I've got her!" The Captain shouted back unable to move further by himself.

"Get clear" Rachel whispered seeing the Captain now also stuck.

"Not a chance, we've lost too much today, no-more." He replied "Get us out of here!" he shouted again finally he felt someone grab his legs and his body begin to move backwards first slowly then increasing in momentum he was almost out when something stabbed him in the back the Captain screamed out in excruciating pain as uniform, skin and muscle were torn as his the crewmen continued to pull both the Captain and Rachel clear of the rubble.

"Get them clear!" Someone shouted the Captain tried to raise by himself but someone shoved him back to the ground "Captain, don't move you've done yourself some damage we'll get you clear." Someone said softly the Captain glanced up and noticed Rachel holding her left arm in her right but standing smiling down at him she was safe, one less loss today. As the Captain slipped unconscious he promised that his people would be safe going forward - no more amateur stuff from now on every life was precious.


	5. Part Five

Five

"The attack on the Outpost was devastating both in resources and in personnel losses although everything was replaceable the seventy-two deaths were morale drainers on their own. Seventy-two funerals more than we had ever had on the island, in even in a whole year. So many others critically hurt, we could have turned in on ourselves, some think we should have but we stuck with it and found a new place, a new determination to survive and to succeed."

The fires caused by the attack took nearly six hours to extinguish and it was another twelve hours before all the buildings were checked for bodies and unexploded munitions and made safe so repairs could begin. In total the island had lost seventy people in the initial attack with two others dying from their wounds before the end of the first day. Included among the dead Captains Stewart and Dimitri were dead killed when the Howitzer ammunition exploded as was Director Melville cut to pieces when machine gun fire from the attacking ships penetrated her office.

Nearly two hundred others were injured, sixteen of those critically, ironically the Captain who had injured himself during the rescue operations was one of the worse off the piece of metal that had torn skin, flesh and bone breaking two ribs and puncturing a lung. Along side him Dr Rachel McManus had come through her ordeal with a broken arm and a concussion, while Tech Captain Owen had lost his left leg when a support beam from the shipyard had fallen and pinned him near the water's edge.

With six members of the seven person security council dead or injured Senator Michaels had taken it apon himself to make decisions for the entire Island over all areas. First he ordered all ships currently mining or scouting to return to the Island, next he ordered the Outpost not only repaired but upgraded with the lowest two basement levels turned into massive bomb shelters for the civilian population. Next he ordered every factory, storage and research building surrounded in "a ring of steel" to ensure no small arms fire could penetrate any building and cause the same loss as that of Director Melville, these fortifications were no pretty but would safeguard against further attacks.

To pay for these upgrades the Senator halted production on two further Battle Barge-class vessels and cancelled plans to build two further Howitzer platforms. Nearly a fortnight later the Captain returned to light duties to find the Island stagnating with no new resources coming in, no ships deployed and nothing in production they had turned in on themselves.

Without wasting further time the Captain immediately used his authority as senior captain to launch all the mining fleets including his own Battle Barge fleet, minus himself, in order to gain new resources and contact further local pirates. While his ships were launching he called a Council meeting.

"Captain, it's good to see you have returned to us." Senator Michaels said quietly as the Captain entered.

"Very happy" Rachel McManus said she still favoured her hurt right arm but all in all she seemed to be well on the mend.

"Thank you both" the Captain said quietly "this chamber seems quiet, empty almost." He said looking at the other empty chairs.

"Tech Owen is not well enough to return to duty, there are questions whether he will ever be able to…" Michaels began

"Questions from whom?" the Captain asked staring at Michaels "I spoke to the Tech this morning he has already mastered his accessible chair and doctors think they should be able to fit him with an artificial leg by the end of the month, the Doctor's own reports state he should be able to do everything he did before. So I ask you who is restricting Owen…" the Captain asked his anger boiling over.

"Owen has already asked for several of his office's plans to be delivered to his bed" Rachel said quietly trying to calm the waters however before she could continue the Captain interrupted again his anger no longer under control.

"Who has not appointed a new Security Director or appointed someone to direct resource collection? Who has failed to include the other Captains in a single decision since the attack?"

"I believed a more cautious approach was best considering what happened. I have done my best to safeguard our people." Michaels said quietly trying to weasel out of things "I did not want to appoint anyone further to this council as… I did not want to go over your heads" he said raising his arms to include both Rachel and the Captain. "Now that we are all together again we can all decide."

"Fine." The Captain said raising to his feet himself "now that we are together" he said spreading his arms mimicking the Senator looking at both Michaels and Rachel, who nodded slowly knowing what he had planned, allow me to introduce you to Commander Vega from Marauder Six, she will be our new Director of Resource Collection." He said on queue the young Commander entered and took her place at the table. Michaels began to complain however the Captain raised his hand forestalling further words from the Senator "allow me to finish Senator." The Captain said he almost spat the man's title "allow me to introduce former Chief of the Deck of the original Marauder retired Master Chief Petty Officer Mr David Lee, our new Security Director. As one of our most decorated…"

"He means old" David said quietly taking his place

"…non-commissioned officers Mr Lee knows how to keep the peace on a ship under fire and I'm sure this Island can do with learning some of those lessons. And finally" he continued "ship Captain Fox who will command Battle Barge-Two when it is completed, which production resumed on this morning."

"Of course these appointments will have to be confirmed by this council, as will the continued production of further vessels." Michaels said looking at the two newcomers knowing both would be supporters of the Captain.

"I spoke to Owen this morning and he agreed on both accounts, Rachel?"

"Looks fine to me Captain, welcome to all three of you." She said all three nodded their thanks "also I have been speaking with Owen and some of his men were able to salvage some papers from their offices before fire destroyed much of the rest. Owen has said they are working on something called the Leviathan, a new ship that should be able to match the pirate Lord's flagship." She said smiling triumphantly. "Also we've begun work on the Mark I Peacemaker, an upgraded version of your Diplomat Mortar, it should be ready for a test firing a week on Friday."

"And how much will we spend on that?"

"As much as we need to, don't worry Captain we'll get you everything you need." Vega promised.

"I know you will commander, it's good to have you aboard." The Captain said retaking his seat it actually hurt more to sit but he didn't want to feel like he was looking down on them, "Now first things first I want to find Blackheart's Island and put some holes in his Outpost. It's about time that we showed we aren't scared to stand up for ourselves." The Captain said raising his arm his hand closed in a fist, all of the others, except Michaels followed suit cheering as they did.

The Captain's rebuilding plan took longer than expected Battle Barge Two and Three sister ships to the Captain's own ship took a month to build. Vessel's four and five both of which had been fitted with the new Mark I Peacemaker Mortar system took a further month to complete. Fortunately during this time it gave the base time to improve its defences with a new Sentinel Missile Battery added, and Senator Michael's "Wall of Steel" project completed fortifying all the island's critical buildings. The Outpost was also fully upgraded with new systems and the new bunker defence in the basement.

The Captain had recovered from his wounds quite well, for once listening to his doctors he'd stayed on dry land and allowed his body to heal. In this time he'd found a kindred spirit in Dr Rachel McManus, he'd rarely if ever spend much time with her before the attack however now whenever he was not working he was with her.

Heading towards the docks he was half jogging when Rachel appeared at the foot of the stairs, she gave him a scornful look and he slowed his pace "morning" he greeted.

"What have you been told about taking it easy?" She asked playfully as he joined her at the bottom of the stairs.

"I'm fine, all healed ready for sea duty." He said confidently

"So if I do this…" she said leaning in to kiss him she ran her hand along his ribs and back. Despite it being her lightest touch he could feel the pain return.

"Okay, I'm better than I was." He said trying to reassure her "it's only a Scout mission."

"A Scout mission that could turn into a combat operation correct?" She pushed she knew as well as he what the mission included and the reason all five Battle Barges were heading out together for the first time.

"We'll be fine." He said "I need to do this, it's been too long, I need to feel the sea under my feet again. I need to see what threatens us."

"I know." Rachel said kissing him again "just walk with me for a minute, I need to show you something."

"I don't think we have time…" he said playfully but he knew she meant something else and followed. They went down two further levels to the Ship construction yard seeing Tech Captain Owen standing looking over the yard supported by only a single crutch now. Despite his uniform covering the mechanical leg completely and his movement not being impaired at all the Captain often had to watch himself as when he was with the man not wanting to draw attention to the Tech's injury. "Tech Owen, what's the occasion? You missed the council meeting yesterday."

"Again, damn I always forget about those" he joked

"Nothing changes" the Captain said quietly

"Well some things do." Rachel said peering out the windows "Tell him Owen."

"Captain, construction's finally started."

"On what?"

"The Leviathan." Owen said triumphantly the Captain looked out the window and saw the keel had barely been laid nothing else evident at all. "She'll be three times your Battle Barge's size, slower by a quarter more the fire-power half again in armour, a real weapon to crack Blackheart's back with."

"Very nice, I look forward to seeing it." The Captain said he was happy that Owen had finally finished work on the Leviathan plans and construction but the sea was calling and he had a mission to run.

"Not just that." Rachel said quietly "we've been working on a new patrol ship too. Smaller than your Battle Barges but nimbler with the fire-power of the Leviathan, the Sea Cat is the current code name."

"Sea Cat? Sounds like a passenger boat" Owen said "now Sea Wolf, that's a proper ship name."

"Great you two argue about the name and when I come back we'll all sit down and annoy Michaels with the production costs." The Captain said smirking at the thought the Senator had been playing nice recently which made the Captain want to get out to sea even more.

"You be careful" Rachel said hugging him being careful on his still tender ribs "and come back to me." She whispered into his ear, he kissed her on the cheek and the shared a look then he turned to leave.

"Captain" Owen called from behind him the Captain turned to see Owen standing fully at attention not even bothering with his stick. The tech who almost never stood on ceremony came to a precise salute "Give'em Hell Sir." He said smiling the Captain nodded and left.

"Be careful" Rachel whispered watching him leave.

"He'll be back, the good ones always come back" Owen said dropping his formality again leaning on his stick. "Tell me something how are your lot getting on with those D-33s?"

"Soon be ready for a test" Rachel said

"Sounds fun, I want in" Owen said as the Battle Barge Fleet as everyone around the base had begun to call it began to filter out of the docks letting off their horns and sirens as they did. Along the banks people stopped what they were doing to wave them off and give them a cheer no-one would have thought they were heading to war.


	6. Part Six

Six

"Contrary to what some say we didn't go looking for trouble. The Captain did everything he could to keep us from engaging the enemy. Unfortunately Blackheart wasn't alone in defending his base that area was a death trap and we were lucky to slip away and return home."

For a well known pirate lord there was very few people who wanted to become involved in the Captain's search for Blackheart's base. Heading in the general direction of Blackheart's retreated fleet however in the horizon-to-horizon sea it was a needle in a hay stack until they had a lucky break. Heading north the fleet of five Battle Barges came across a group of Forsaken ships under attack by Draconian forces which were defending a cargo ship. Although they were certain the Forsaken fleet had been the attacker and been taken surprise by the Draconian fleet, the Draconians were no friends and the Captain ordered the Battle Barges to engage.

As the surviving three ships retreated from the remaining two Draconian vessels the five Battle Barges came in together behind their opponents opening fire with a barrage of Thud Cannon and Rapier Missile fire. The missile and cannon fire from the forward three Battle Barges broke the back of one of the Draconian vessels almost immediately snapping the vessel into two distinct parts, the second ship was hit by four Peacemaker mortars from the rear two Battle Barges which broke their rudder and engine screws leaving the ship unable to turn or accelerate. Drifting the ship was dead meat to the remaining three ships. With the Draconians stopped they were able to contact the surviving Forsaken vessels under the command of Captain Alex War.

Although Alex was appreciative of the save and he knew of the Pirate Lord Blackheart he didn't know where the pirate was based. Instead he agreed to share the resources gained from the Draconians and passed on coordinates for another pirate who may know more about Blackheart. Several days later they arrived at an Island controlled by Lord Will the Third. Lord Will was able to provide information on the general location of Blackheart's base and information that the base was marked with a gold and red skull-and-crossed bones flag.

Armed with this information the fleet pushed on for another three days they sailed north west heading past multiple fleets several that came close to the fleet but none who were willing to challenge the Battle Barges. The Captain was surprised to see that almost every fleet he had seen had variations of the Gunboat, Skirmisher, Longship and Marauder his own fleet that used they even saw what looked like a variation of a Battle Barge with huge reinforced sides of an enlarged cargo hold and machine guns on the deck.

"Captain we're approaching the coordinates Lord Will gave us." One crewman as the Captain walked onto the bridge.

"Good everyone stay alert, all ships assume combat formation." The Captain ordered

"Captain, there are three island's in close proximity all three have the same red and gold flags." Another crewmen alerted. "We have fleets of longships and Skirmishers approaching from both port and starboard."

"Hell" the Captain whispered "All ships combat formation Alpha combat stations Battle Barge Two you and Battle Barge five engage the ships to port, we will engage the fleets to starboard." He transmitted the crewmen listening to his orders to the others had already begun turning to ship towards the enemy the forward Thud Cannons almost immediately opened fire tearing two of the skirmishers to pieces almost immediately. The other ships were also firing their weapons tearing a pair of longships apart with their weapons.

"Torpedoes in the water!" A crewmen screamed the Captain looked up and saw the two underwater projectiles.

"Helm full port rudder!" The captain ordered glancing across the ocean he saw Battle Barges Two and Five had completed their work and were heading back. "All ships Formation Alpha break formation and avoid torpedoes. Battle Barge Two circle around enemy formation hit them from the rear beware torpedoes." He said contacting Captain Fox's two ships as his own vessel began moving defensively.

"Captain, from the islands two fleets each preparing to launch they'll be at sea very soon." An observer alerted, as if they weren't already in enough trouble. Avoiding another spread of torpedoes Battle Barge Three wasn't fast enough and was struck in its forward section.

"Oh no" the Captain muttered looking at the ship fortunately the crew quick to act sealed the section however with water aboard the ship's balance was completely out and her speed was destroyed. "Battle Barge Three, effect repairs best you can break contact with enemy if possible" the Captain ordered the ship acknowledged his communication however it was moving very sluggishly. At almost the same time the two Longships which had been firing torpedoes exploded as Fox's two ships 'barged' through them sinking both vessels in a single salvo.

"Sorry we took our time Captain, sight seeing."

"Understood Fox, good to have you with us. Both combat formations rejoin main squadron. Battle Barge Three begin repairs." The Captain ordered looking at his scattered fleets, his eyes lingered on the holed Battle Barge Three wondering what the damage and casualty report would be. Even as he was lost in his thoughts a huge explosion erupted from the forward section of Battle Barge Four tearing off one of the Peacemaker Mortars. "What on Earth?!" The Captain exclaimed several crewmen were knocked from their knees as a result of the impact. "Observer have those fleets launched?"

"Negative Captain, that was base defences. The first fleet is just coming clear of their dock now."

"Base defence? That was some sort of mortar!" The Captain shouted as three more massive shells landed in the water around the fleets. "We can't match that…" The Captain whispered

"Fox, to Battle Barge One, do you read. We cannot match that fire-power, we need to fall back." Captain Fox warned.

"Agreed, all ships fall back bring engines to full combat speeds, full retreat for home. We've found what we needed to find, let's call this a victory." The Captain ordered all ships turning to the observer "keep an eye on those fleets, I need to know their course and speed."

"Aye sir." For the next several hours the observer updated the captain ever ten minutes as eight fleets then ten fleets chased the single damaged Battle Barge fleet. Comprised of Longships, Marauders, Battle Barges and even a couple of Leviathans, there were all massed against the five retreating Battle Barges.

The Captain retired to his quarters to think, they were leading these fleets back into what Captain Rick had called Sector 73. Blackheart undoubtedly knew where their base was but did the others. Would his Battle Barges improve the Island's chances and add to its defences or condem it to more attacks. Lost in his thoughts the Captain almost missed his desk computer flashing he reached over and pressed the enter key the screen and web cam activated displaying Captain Fox's image. "Captain, sorry to have bothered you sir."

"No problem, Fox" the Captain said leaning back barely looking at Fox.

"Is there a problem with you sir?"

"No Fox, fine, living and breathing. Unlike the twenty-one souls on Battle Barge Four and the three souls on Battle Barge Three."

"Sir their deaths are not your fault. You couldn't have known."

"We should have waited longer, as soon as I saw those three bases all having the same flag we should have turned around." The Captain muttered quietly going over the battle in his head "we should never have left the island."

"We had to follow the evidence sir, see what we faced. It was only a matter of time before Blackheart came back. Now we know."

"And we're leading ten fleets back into the Sector, everyone gets to pay for my adventurism."

"I was thinking about that. We've already met those willing to help us, as soon as we enter Sector 73 waters we broadcast a distress and warning signal informing everyone of what is going on, hopefully enlist some support and we kill every single fleet behind us or we die trying."

"Who else will want to get involved?" The Captain asked remembering the reactions to Blackhearts name before.

"Captain Rick did, I bet others feel the same way. We stem this attack now." Fox said.

"Agreed Captain" the Captain said looking at the other man's image fully "we stop them and sink them." He said "pass the word all ships to broadcast our signal as soon as we are in the sector, and Fox?"

"Sir"

"Thanks." He said nodding to the other man, a very capable second-in-command if things went wrong the Captain would make sure Battle Barge Two made it home.

Almost four days later the five damaged Battle Barges entered the waters marked as Sector 73 the radio activated on the same frequency as before and all five ships began broadcasting their distress call for all to hear. Hours later still on a direct course for home the radar operator reported contacts coming from the south east heading directly for them "ships on the horizon" an observer reported "nine fleets in total, big ships sir. Looks like there may even be a Leviathan or two among them." The Captain's heart sank he'd hoped to avoid fighting so many in open sea, but some of Blackheart's forces must have gone around.

"Incoming communications" the communications officer reported.

"This is Captain Simon Hell to Battle Barge Fleet, you enjoy annoying Sector 72? Mind if we join the fun?" The radio message came through loud and clear. "I have Lord Will, Captain War, JJ Strong, Captain 'Buk' Buknola and I believe you know Captain Rick with me." He said across the board sightings began to appears as other fleets appeared alongside the ships already in sight. "Prepare for company."

The combination of six other Island's fleets together in mass formation was something to be seen the Captain ordered his own Battle Barges to pass through the formation turn and join them, as they turned they saw two formations of five Marauders. "Sir! Their ours!" The first officer alerted

"Marauder Seven report" the Captain ordered as both fleets of Marauders took up flanking positions around the Battle Barge fleet.

"Well Captain, it appeared you needed help, we couldn't expect others to assist if we were not willing to assist you as well." Senator Michaels replied

"Michaels?" the Captain almost shouted down the microphone in surprise.

"Indeed Captain, let's just say the Island needs you a lot more alive than dead."

"Fall in behind us, we'll open the door you knock it down." He ordered as the first ships began to engage the enemy. Although the fleets from Sector 73 together outnumbered the fleets from the other sector in numbers but their ships were smaller in general. Working together two or three fleets engaged enemy fleets one after the next several ships were knocked out of the battle after taking heavy. Both Battle Barge Three and Four previously damaged in the combat near Blackheart's base were forced to retire as were several other ships from all the fleets however after nearly three hours of heavy combat the two sectors disengaged Blackheart and his allies towing away their wrecked vessels.

On fire, holed just above the waterline and with two turrets disabled but still floating Battle Barge One was a mess looking out the shattered bridge windows the Captain could see almost all his ships were in as bad a condition, three of the Marauders were taking on water and in danger of floundering but salvageable.

"Battle Barge One to Captain Simon Hell, your assistance was appreciated as was everyone's, why did you answer our calls we have done nothing for you."

"You have also never caused us any harm, unlike Blackheart and his friends." Simon replied "You are a member of this sector, you do not break our simple rules of non-aggression and we will not have a problem. If you need assistance there is some among us who are willing to help, you have much to learn about this sector Captain, but today I think you learned a great lesson. Standing up to Blackheart and his cohorts was a good step, I look forward to fighting with you again. Now we must take our leave, things to do I'm sure you understand."

"I do" the Captain said "and the thanks of my crews and my island go out to you all."

"Until the next time." Hell promised then almost as quickly as they had come the other pirates from both sectors were gone, however an interest had sparked within him about not only his opponent Blackheart but also in the other islands of their sector.


	7. Part Seven

Seven

"The Michaels family have always been honoured among us, a member of the family commanded one of the original ships that came to our island, leading the survivors from the old world. However in recent history the family have played politics more than looking out for the people. Senator Michaels choice to support the Fleet in their fights against Blackheart was seen by some as a political play by some, while others saw it as a family retaking their rightful place."

Returning home victorious the fleet was applauded by massive crowds despite the loss of life and the weeks of repairs the ships would need. The inclusion of all the Battle Barges and almost all the Marauders in the battle meant almost all were out of commission until repairs were complete. This left the Longships and other craft to mine without support but no-one seemed to care, they were happy to have a victory.

In the following week orders for a strengthening of the island's defence came from the council chambers as it was realized that there was more than one enemy out there, additional Sentinel Missile Batteries were ordered as was increases in weapon research and ship development in an effort to match the other fleets around them.

At the same time another plan was hatched by the Captain and Senator Michaels…

"Senator, you joined us in battle, I was impressed with your courage." the Captain had said when he met with the man days later on the island. Reports of the battle stated Senator Michaels' left arm had been broken in the battle by a particularly nasty fall however he had continued to support his Marauder's crew for as long as the battle lasted refusing to go below for treatment.

"I saw what was needed, what this island wanted, they are yours you know?" Michaels said quietly his voice both angry and resigned to failure.

"They should be no-ones not mine, not yours and certainly not a Pirate Lords."

"How bad was it?"

"Bad enough for me to know we're going to suffer a lot more if Blackheart isn't given a real bloody nose." The Captain had said "however we can't do it without allies."

"We are not really in the position to begin an alliance, we brought potential war and raiding on this sector without even asking others. If it hadn't been for the other islands deciding to support us at the 11th hour then your fleet would have been sunk and this island likely flattened." Michaels cautioned

"Aye, but together this sector could match them, we did match them. We just need a way to bring them all together." The Captain thought when Sector 72 had attacked en masse 73 had stood up and had been counted as a viable force, with the right words he hoped they would do so again.

"Captain" Michaels said formally "you already said that this sector seems to look after its own informally and had shed away from having a binding alliance."

"That is what it appears." The Captain said cautiously

"What if we could show the other Islands that if we do not show Blackheart and his allies that we mean business than only further trouble will follow."

"And how would we do that…" The Captain had asked staring at a large map spread over his table. Michaels stepped opposite the Captain drawing his finger down the map he pointed at a point near the middle of the sector. "Show them what they most fear." The Captain said quietly, over the coming days nearly a dozen Courier/Skirmisher-class ships had left the island each with their own set of orders, these had been followed by a single fleet of five Scout/Gunboat craft a few days later which had their own mission. Finally after nearly a week the Battle Barge Fleet under the command of the Captain and Senator Michaels also left the island heading far deeper into "Sector 73."

Almost a full month passed and some of the Couriers returned, some damaged requiring repairs others returning long enough to re-fuel and re-arm before heading out again. Neither the Scout fleet nor the Battle Barges returned. No-one from the council members to the most junior crewmen would talk about the two missing fleets for few of them actually knew where they were and those that did worried about the implications. Instead the Marauder and Longship crews continued to mine and fight off Draconian attacks occasionally sinking some of the Draconian supply ships finding even more supplies and information on their mysterious aggressors. On the island new weapons some based off Draconian weapon specs had begun to be tested as had new types of armour and new equipment for the fleets larger ships, everyday making them a more potent force.

Deep within Sector 73 on a dead island a resurgence of life had begun on a failed colony. According to rumour of Sector 73 the island had once been controlled by someone known as Redbeard, however the island had been "farmed" by its enemies, mostly allies of Blackheart, to the point of the extinction of the people who lived there. The Island had become the perfect neutral/meeting ground defended by the Battle Barge Fleet engineers had constructed a miniature Outpost on the island to be used as a meeting hall, then the other pirates had begun to arrive. Each contacted by the island's courier ships or their allies each being provided with an entrance password allowing them admittance to the Outpost.

After nearly two weeks of gathering and with nearly 30 fleets of ships gathered around the island, the Scout fleet finally arrived and delivered their information to the Captain and Senator Michaels. Armed with this Michaels had called all visitors to the main conference hall. Together it was a sight to be seen all from different walks of life, different types of ruler ship, different dress codes. "Welcome" Michaels had begun glancing around the various leaders assembled "this is sad ground, I did not know the people who lived and died here." He said he saw from the faces assembled around him that some of them had "I do however know their story, it began when we lost the world, when we became Forsaken." Michaels said stepping backwards making way for the Captain.

"When that happened we were left with only what we could carry to islands like this one. Some of us have been able to co-exist others appear to survive by praying on others. I want this to end."

"We all would." One of the leaders said quietly the Captain did not know him "Shy" something "but none of us have the strength to stop them alone nor will we share power with an alliance. Our independence has been earned, and we certainly won't follow an island we barely know or one that can barely match our power." He said continuing his challenge

"Nor would we expect you to" Michaels countered

"Instead we would propose a…" the Captain paused searching for the right word "A Sector Raid" he finally said "Blackheart is one of the pirate lords who would challenge us. Individually we cannot stand against their forces however together we have enough forces to break their defences and teach them a lesson they won't forget."

"We hold Together and he cannot stand." Michaels echoed

"Or we can hang together" another of the gathered leaders said his title was Admiral but the Captain could not remember his name, something AB, only that he had well built ships and talented crews.

"Are you aware that Blackheart has three bases that he directly controls, all three of those bases are under his direct control." One of the other leaders said the Captain knew she was the Admiral's wife, and that their bases were far from Blackheart.

"I am. In fact over the last month one of my Scout fleets has hidden near one of the Draconian bases that is close to Blackheart's base. They have confirmed exactly what you just told me and have confirmed when Blackheart's fleets leave to mine and when they return to port." The Captain said triumphantly. "I do not suggest that you all follow me to your deaths instead I suggest you follow your heads and realize it is time to punch a bully in the gut before you end up like the people here." He said activating a projector. In one month I plan to assemble five of my fleets at coordinates 43205,150 directly on the border of Sector 73 and our neighbour's sector. From there I will take my fleets into Blackheart's claimed territory hit his mining fleets then move onto his base. I would like to see all three bases destroyed and smouldering before I leave however I will settle for any of them." The Captain said "I challenge each of you to join me there and hit a bully where he is sensitive." He said highlighting the coordinates "enjoy the facilities, and the view" he said gazing out a window at the desolate island hoping it made his point for him "I hope to see you again soon." The Captain said walking out heading directly for the makeshift docks, behind him Senator Michaels followed in silence, they boarded Battle Barge One and the ship set out to sea almost immediately. Behind them a stream of ships left the island heading for their homes.

The month past quite quickly the Captain received not a single message from the others who had come to the meeting. So the Captain took five fleets of ships most were mixes of Battle Barges, Marauders and Longships while the lead fleet had two Marauders, two Battle Barges and the newly completed fleet flagship Leviathan One. The fleets arrived at coordinates 43205,150 to find no-one waiting for them so the Captain ordered the fleets to remain in position for two weeks. Two days later the first fleets from Captain War and Shy arrived behind them dozens of other fleets began to arrive… "it has begun" the Captain whispered looking at the fleets.


	8. Part Eight

Eight

"The fight against Blackheart was possibly the biggest the sea had ever seen. It only increased in size when the Forsaken forces turned on nearby Draconian forces venting their anger and frustration. Revenge of the Forsaken turned the sea a Crimson colour few would forget. Surprising most, this was just the start..."

The ships remained anchored on the border for another week there was less ships than the Captain had wanted to see however there were far more than he had feared for. Surprisingly tempers and nerves did not come into it as the Captain called various ship commanders to Leviathan One. The ship was massive among the largest assembled however even then it lacked sufficient room for all the commanders so instead commanders were called together based on their ship's size and function. Breaking the massive amount of ships assembled on the border into four Task Forces each with its own job.

"You will all be part of Task Force Electra under the command of Admiral Duinhir." The captain had said to a group of commanders in total they numbered fifteen commanders and made up one of the largest groups assembled.

"Admiral Duinhir?" One asked looking confused

"AB Duinhir" the Captain said almost everyone knew it immediately some looked annoyed but others content. "You're job with be to cover the three base formations and eliminate enemy fleets."

"We won't have a crack at the base?" One asked

"Not directly however as we approach Blackheart's bases there are several Draconian mines and Forsaken-type mining fleets. Unless they answer comms you are free to engage them all."

"I thought we were working together not working for you." One challenged the Captain, it seemed this one didn't want to follow the Admiral either.

"You are following no-one, you are engaging a target, a specific target, if you choose that you don't want to strike the target don't hit something else or stay the hell out of our way." The Captain hit back angrily "If we all strike at one target we will get in each others way and cause more damage to ourselves than to the enemy." The Captain explained "when in your target area, you will be able to engage any target assigned to your formation."

"Where will your fleet be headed?" Another asked she was a small annoyed looking woman

"We are tasked with hitting one of Blackheart's base, he has resources from my island."

"Those are long spent" she said "as are ours."

"Indeed but I'm sure Blackheart has plenty of his own. That we can take back, together."

"You will profit and we will pay." the Captain said accusingly, she wasn't the first to challenge the Captain over the last few days and likely wouldn't be the last.

"We'll all profit if Blackheart cannot raid our bases and fleets for the immediate future." The Admiral said quietly sitting off to the side his uniform was a single jumpsuit with a golden shoulder patch. On the left arm of his jacket there was a coiled snake. "My ships are built for ship combat, we can support you in battle and ensure that everyone leaves with at least something." He promised remaining seated but looking over each of the other commanders, he was confident. With the Admiral's quiet words the commanders remained quiet as the Captain completed their briefing soon they were returning to their ships leaving the Captain to plan the next briefing. For someone who hadn't fought a single enemy let alone planned an attack on another base less than a month before the Captain was becoming very apt at planning, he had no idea if they would come off as planned, but as someone very wise once said "a plan lasts as long as contact with the enemy."

Days later the fleet began to move off with Task Force Laura under the command of the Captain in the centre of the formation. The formation included six fleets dedicated to anti-base duties carrying missile and mortar weapons. Alongside them were Task Force Juliet and Task Force Rebecca under the command of Captain JJ Strong and Captain Rick they were composed of similar sized ships and would engage the other two bases near Blackheart. Ahead of the formation sailed Task Force Electra challenging fleets that approached keeping the formation intact. Flanking and following the other forces was Task Force Savannah comprised mainly of Longships, Marauders and commanded by Shy's fleet of three Leviathan sized ships. Although these ships would have been just at home as in an escorting role however Shy had agreed to provide a command platform for the lighter ships of the formation, they would cover the other fleets and help transport any excess supplies together it was a sight to be seen and no-one in the other sector was able to match them in numbers allowing them to approach their first targets near a Draconian base.

"Captain to the bridge, Captain to the bridge" the call went out throughout the ship early in the morning a few days later. The Captain left his quarters and headed up two decks and along a corridor, unlike his previous Marauder and Battle Barge Commands the Leviathan One had space for him to have an entire suite of rooms, however they were located away from the bridge making them more comfortable and less convenient.

The Captain entered the bridge several minutes later again unlike his previous commands the Bridge was not at the top of the ship with open views instead buried deep inside the ship under tons of Titanium armour. "Captain on the deck!" A security marine shouted as he entered, the Captain fought away a smile his people had gone from survivors to a professional fighting unit if just a few short weeks.

"What have we got?"

"Task Force Electra has reached its first target." Senator Michaels said on the map table the Captain could see the icons representing the Admiral's lead ships reach the first Draconian base and the mines around it. "Time to see if the Admiral's pocket battleships are truly worth what he says they are." The Senator said quietly, unlike the larger ships contributed by some the Admiral had sent a single fleet of five vessels that closely resembled the Sea Wolf ships Tech Captain Owen had wanted to build. Like the Leviathan it carried many weapons however unlike the larger ships the Sea Wolf-class was lighter armoured and far faster. Michaels had coined the phrase Pocket Battleship and it had stuck although others called it a destroyer.

The Admiral's ships were identical heavily armed with Thud Cannons the five Sea Wolves tore through the first Marauder mining fleet sinking it in minutes. There was a gasp around the bridge as they witnessed the destruction wrought by the five ships. "Impressive" the Captain said "perhaps Owen had a good idea."

"Perhaps they are costly ships" Michaels cautioned "but worth it." He said not looking up as the Admiral's formation began to break-up. Other fleets overtaking the Admiral's engaging further mining fleets sinking them in rapid succession, In less than fifteen minutes ten fleets belonging to various islands were destroyed or limping home, these ships now out of the way allowed the other four formations to pass through the area completely unmolested and unobserved.

Two days later this was repeated at the next group of miners and three days after that another mine field and another set of mining fleets received the same treatment and were sent home in pieces. Some of Task Force Electra had fallen others were limping home however much of the formation was still intact. With all the areas around Blackheart's base clear of fleets all that was left was the three enemy bases defended by a few fleets, Blackheart's primary defence fleets dominated by anti-ship fleets. With Task Force Electra damaged it was folded into Task Force Savannah screening the other fleets for the next stage.


	9. Part Nine

Nine

"Immediately after the battle there was a disagreement between ourselves in turret 1 and turret 3s Peacemaker crew over who engaged the enemy first. Our thud cannon directly hits an enemy but the Peacemaker has a flight time. This continued for about three hours then we received the casualty and damage reports. Our disagreements didn't seem important any more."

With the escort fleets clearing the way and other fleets covering their backs the three base attacking fleets moved in on Blackheart's bases. Blackheart had arranged his defences around a "mouth" area of the island instead of going straight in the first two fleets led by Captain James and "The Shurb" instead struck the left and right sides of the base. Their light Marauder and Longship vessels were fast but lightly armed and armoured, cutting down the sides of the base they intended on missing Blackheart's defences unfortunately the pirate lords mortar defences had awesome range and fire-power. Before the attacking ships could clear their range the mortar systems had taken out two ships and disabled another.

"Helm alter attack course" the captain ordered looking at the destruction brought on the accompanying fleets "take us between those defence towers."

"Could get pretty hot in there sir." The helm officer said nervously as he changed Leviathan One's course heading straight for the defences.

"Hopefully they can't hit things close to them." the Captain said "have our other ships form a line behind us, we have the armour to take the hits." He continued thinking of the two accompanying Battle Barges and Marauders. "All hands prepare to take some hits, damage control teams take stations, close all hatches." The Captain said speaking into the ship wide communication system just as the first mortar barrage flew over the Leviathan's forward hull missing by metres, they were in the gauntlet now. "All weapons fire at will." He ordered, he wasn't about to micro-manage his gunners there was far too much at stake for that. Moments later the three Peacemaker Mortars filling turrets three, four and five opened fire launching explosive projectiles into the air, moments after the Peacemakers the forward two turreted thud cannons also opened fire engaging Blackheart's closest defence turrets a pair of missile turrets. The damage wrought by the five weapons fired together caused heavy damage to one of the turrets however it kept firing, behind Leviathan One the two Battle Barges opened fire with their own Diplomatic Mortars and missiles also concentrating on the forward missile turrets, one of the turrets exploded spraying debris all over the coast. The Leviathan continued forward as missiles began slamming into the forward and port hull areas.

"Hull breach, deck six, section 4" someone called out

"Damage crews on their way deck six, section four" another crewman called out.

"Battle Barge seven hit by mortar blast, has lost one of its turrets, continuing with us." Another crewmen reported

"Sir, more turrets converging on us." Someone else called out

"Helm, all ahead, we don't stop until we hit their docks. Landing crews we are looking for their resources be ready, this is a smash and grab people." The Captain ordered, this mission was about taking from Blackheart as well as hurting the pirate lord. The mortars and thud cannon turrets continued to fire shelling the defences, the two Battle Barges and Marauders were following closes also firing into the emplacements.

"Captain, we're seeing what looks like research buildings and an outpost, very similar designs to our own. Should we engage?" The Gunnery control officer reported.

"Turrets first, then everything is fair game, he didn't give us a free pass, we don't give him one." the Captain said after a moment thinking of searching for Rachel and the other scientists after Blackheart's attack, in this messed up world everyone was at threat not just his people. The Blackheart's people needed to learn this too perhaps it would make them think again before attacking.

"Aye, sir" Gunnery Control confirmed the Leviathan was suddenly slammed by a massive blast, the Gunnery officer's hand running over the controls.

"Report!" The Captain ordered with no reply "Gunnery Control Report!" he ordered again. The young man looked over at the Captain he was in his late twenties formerly a gunner on the old Marauder, the Captain knew the man by name but at the moment all he saw was panic and shock "Stevens report."

"S…Sir, Peacemaker two is completely destroyed." The man stammered

"Damage and medical crews to Peacemaker Turret Two." The Damage control officer said seemingly unphased by the damage. "Sir, Marauder Two is in retreat, she's been holed twice, no weapons remaining." He continued in a monotone, the Captain looked over at the man in his late forties he knew him from his own training days a career seaman he used to said fishing and mining ships before being recruited into the fighting navy, unlike many of the younger crew he'd seen death at sea.

"Understood have battle barge five cover their retreat." The Captain ordered the Battle Barge was equipped with Rapier long range missiles and thud cannons. The Captain nodded as he saw the larger ship cut over the retreating ship's path taking howitzer fire for the Marauder. The Leviathan's remaining four turrets continued to open fire both thud cannons concentrating on a Howitzer defence turret while the two peacemakers joined fire with Battle Barge Seven. The Five Peacemaker and Diplomat mortars off both ships slammed into the remaining missile battery causing heavy damage crushing the missile tubes on top of the turret under explosive shells. A last volley of missiles slammed into the Leviathan but the ship's thick armour took the hit with no further damage. The Leviathan One came alongside the dock area and the Landing crew began streaming out onto the shore into the nearby warehouses, the Leviathan's thud cannons keeping local defences at bay, the threat of further peacemaker fire stopping further trouble.

The landing crews were on the dock for less than twenty-minutes capturing crates of metal, zythium ore, barrels of oil and power cells. Soon the battle was said and done "cast off ties, prepare us to leave." The Captain ordered.

"Incoming radio message."

"On speakers."

"So I broke your toys and you break mine? You think this will stop me, I will come down on your base and everyone who has come today and crush you all. You understand me, this is war." The voice said although the Captain did not know what Blackheart looked like but he sounded horrific, angry and slightly mad. "Lay awake in your bed tonight and tomorrow for I am coming." He said as a parting warning.

"Aft turrets target the dock as we leave, fire at will." the Captain ordered just as the Leviathan cleared the docks. As the two Peacemakers fired the Captain triggered the radio transmitter "it will cost you as much as it costs us, you want a war prepare for battle, pirate." He said raising his finger off the button "helm set a course for home, communications contact the other fleets find status and inform all units mission accomplished." Outside Blackheart's base they could see both of Blackheart's other bases were on fire with other units retreating multiple vessels were being towed home and on fire but it seemed everyone had done their jobs. Surrounding the base fleets again Captain Shy's Savannah Fleets would provide them with an escort back to their own territory. "All units, Revenge Raid successful, well done everyone and thank you for your actions. Hopefully we've shown them what we will do if we are hit by one of their pirate lords again."


	10. Part Ten

Ten

"The best laid plans..."

Following the battle with Blackheart everything returned to a more normal routine. With the vast majority of those who had joined the battle against the pirate lord returning to their own homes. For the people of Michaels Island a routine of mining, defending against Draconian raids and attacking the Draconian supply convoys passing through the area. During these quiet times the Captain had time to relax and spend with Rachel McManus he'd take to sitting in her office speaking about things while he was on shore watching her work.

On one of these occasions she'd turned the conversation onto him, "let's get married" she'd announced, they'd spoken about things but never seriously, today she was different. "Nothing big us the Captains a few others, Michaels can preside. I checked" she said

"Why the rush?" he asked

"Why the delay?" she countered "look I don't know if you will be here or gone tomorrow. Nor do I know if a pirate king like Blackheart will attack and end us all. I want something I'm remembered by. I love you, it's the next step, if you're willing" she said drawing close the sent off her dark hair as intoxicating as always. "I also want to fit a dress before I get fat"

"You won't" he said pulling her close trying to reassure her.

"I will" she teased "I'm pregnant" she whispered into his ear. Some would say later the Captain's scream of delight broke glass across the Outpost however quickly the small reception turned into the wedding of the century and a couple of weeks passed as if it was a blink of an eye.

The day of the wedding ceremony and everything was perfect, no dramas from Rachel's side and none from the Captain's somehow someone had even been able to source the Captain a traditional kilt from his ancestor's home before the world flooded. He'd never worn one but it felt fitting, as he stepped into a new future to honour his past. He stood at the end of the meeting hall, the closest thing they had to a real church/worship room, Senator Michaels in a very expensive looking suit stood in front of him with Captain Fox standing beside him holding a pillow with a pair of rings on them.

There was a low murmur before the wedding music began, it was an odd mix of several cultures but it brought everyone's eyes to the doors and Rachel's entry. All eyes were glued on her entrance, her long brown hair was tied back and up making her tall neck seem even longer. Her dress was a pearl white coloured shoulder less dress that flowed several feet behind her, she'd chosen not to wear a veil and in her hands she carried a bunch of flowers. Because neither the Captain or Rachel had any immediate family she'd chosen to walk the aisle on her own. She gracefully moved down and joined the Captain at the foot of the podium. "Ladies and Gentlemen, we are gathered today to join these two individuals for eternity if anyone thinks this is not a match that is meant to be, please speak now." Michaels began as Rachel handed away her flowers turning to face the Captain. "Then please let us begin." Michaels began as a distinctive noise began to slowly grow echoing through the high roofed hall. "Dr Rachel McManus, do you take Captain..." Michaels continued as a the noise continued to raise a whirling-beating noise followed by a roar as a shadow passed over the hall's roof windows.

At that moment a trooper in full combat gear ran to the doors "Captain we need you!" He shouted the Captain looked at Rachel apologetically.

"Go, make sure we have a tomorrow." She whispered he leaned over kissed her on the nose and then ran towards the doors Captain Fox following closely behind. They ran out into the courtyard outside, the meeting hall was situated high in the main outpost building allowing it a small courtyard giving spectacular views of the island and the sea around it. The Captain noticed all eyes looking towards the sky and as he followed their gaze found himself speechless.

"What the hell is that?" Fox whispered breaking the silence

"A plane?" The Captain whispered remembering seeing them from history lessons, none flew now the land was covered in sea. In the air the strange aircraft with engines on its wing-tips continued to circle slowly slowing into a hover near the courtyard, as it slowed the engine nacelles moved from the horizontal position. "A tilt-rotor aircraft" the Captain said changing his mind "very advanced technology Captain." He said glancing at Fox.

"God-damned Aliens" Fox said watching the strange machine change and slow to a stop before slowly descending around the courtyard marines were tracking it with their weapons. "Draconians?" He wondered more seriously the Captain could barely form words let alone think of who it could be but he knew he needed to speak before someone did something stupid.

"Everyone hold your fire!" The Captain ordered as the aircraft finally landed. Along both sides hung two long torpedoes while under the nose there was a large machine gun. At the back a ramp slowly descended, moments later two figures stepped clear of the craft. The Captain wouldn't have called them people, because they were far too big each more than 7ft tall dressed in full suits of metallic armour each arm ending in a claw with what looked like a machine gun over the knuckle. The Captain looked at the two figures and noticed no hostile movements, taking a chance he stepped out in front of them. "Identify yourself." He ordered looking at them.

The two suits stepped aside flanking the ramp as a single figure descended from the rear ramp of the craft. He was a young man perhaps twenty-five standard years old he wore a blue uniform which golden shoulder epaulettes and appeared completely unarmed. "I'm Leftenant David Peerce of the Kixeye Corporation." The figure greeted his voice reminded the Captain of a scientist or of someone who had spent too much time living off his inheritance instead of real work. "Thank you for the greeting." He said "I represent Admiral Dredge, we have so far remained behind in the various sector conflicts however we believe it is time to come to a fore."

"Another faction on the seas? There are many why come to me?" The Captain asked bluntly, he'd had plans today, why was something or someone always in the way.

"We are Forsaken, Captain just like you, we used to go by the name of the Casual Cooperative however times and paths have changed. We have avoided conflict so far and made moves that you have not thought of or reached yet, like a return to the skies. This aircraft and the personal armour of our guards are just the first steps." He said opening his arms wide "we have however other plans, I am not the only messenger Captain, there are many others to many other bases. We have decided it is time to provide the Draconians with a clear message that the Sectors will not continue to approve their presence. A mass raid with each base attacking their mine defences and supply fleets."

"Why not just cut off the head and attack their bases?" The Captain asked

"Even our technology has not progressed to allow us to breach their defences, however we hope to have some things Coming along soon that will allow us to breach them. For now our mass raid tactics are the only real option." The Leftenant said slightly resigned, here is an information pad" he said handing over a small hand held computer, more advanced than most of them the Captain had ever seen. "It has our plans for the Draconian Raid, I hope your people will be interested and will attend, my aircraft will return to our Fortress. If you have further requests we will be available on the sector communications grid just look for Dredge." The young man stepping back saluting the Captain before returning inside the aircraft, he was swiftly followed by the two armoured troopers and the aircraft was soon back in the air.

"Fox have radar track that craft what's its course." The Captain ordered Fox nodded raising his radio to his lips as they watched the aircraft move away from the island out to sea, even their eyes could see the huge ship out at sea.

"Returning to that massive ship captain" Fox said the craft was long and wide with a tall arced fin at the rear, the aircraft landed on the mid-deck of the ship and was lowered within its hull. They stood there for a few minutes watching as the ship continued to slowly sail past the island, keenly aware that it dwarfed even their flagship Leviathan, at its current speed it would take hours to leave the area.

"We need a council meeting, and we need to analyse the data on this pad." The Captain said holding the small device in both hands "we need to understand these Kixeye people and what their operations mean to this region."

"Captain..." Fox hesitated "your wedding plans?" He said quieter, the Captain stood there his eyes closed for several moments, the best laid plans never lasted contact with a problem, no plan seemed exempt.


	11. Part Eleven

Eleven

"When word of the Kixeye Corporation spread quickly few liked the idea of an all power powerful faction however all agreed that hitting the Draconians hard would be a good start. However not all the islands agreed with this course."

Following the Kixeye visit word of the Corporation past quickly it was almost it was almost impossible to hide their visit with an aircraft flying over the island. With the information on the data-pad they discovered the raid was planned for almost a fortnight away. Contacting their neighbouring Forsaken islands and other fleets within the mining fields. Captains Rick, Buk and War all confirmed that their bases had also been visited two more bases also confirmed in the days following that they had been visited one which the island hadn't encountered before confirmed they had shot their visitors as invaders and begun studying the aircraft only to have their base attacked by five of the massive Floating Fortress ships the Captain's island had seen during their visit. Kixeye were here to stay and had the power to affect everyone.

Armed with the information on the data-pad, the information from the other pirates and a desire for revenge against the Draconians the Council of Captains decided it would be in the island's interest to be part of the raid. As a result all the island's fleets had been kitted out for heavy combat and tasked for the raid. Organized into six fleets they would target Draconian fleets that past the island and that past the mining fields.

In preparation for the raid ship build had been ramped up slightly with the construction of five nearly identical ships all of the new Sea Wolf class a fast manoeuvrable class of ship with the fire-power of a Leviathan. Based on the ships they'd seen employed by Admiral Duinhir these ships unlike the Admiral's were armed purely with Forsaken technology. Unlike the larger Battle Barge and Leviathan classes these were designed for ship combat and so had been fitted out with mainly Thud cannons, backing them up was additional thruster and engine technology turning the ships into ferocious close range fighters.

Standing on the Observation deck high on the Sea Wolf's hull Captain John Cougar stood looking over the sea near his fleet, Cougar had been ordered not to attack any Draconian forces until exactly 18:00 hours as the sun's light began to fade. Cougar had been first officer of Captain Fox's Battle Barge One and a Marauder Helmsman before that, in a few short months he'd become a seasoned veteran naval officer now forty years old he'd finally been given his own command. Looking around he could see the other four vessels keep pace with his own in an arrowhead formation ahead of them waited a Draconian supply formation.

Striding down the rear stairs he headed into the Sea Wolf's structure and onto the bridge. "Captain on the deck" the marine at the door barked everyone came to attention as Cougar stepped to the central map table.

"As you were." He said "bring all ships to battle stations. Prepare for combat." He announced glancing at the clock 17:55 all around the captain the crew were busy preparing the ship as the clock continued to tick not knowing what it symbolised the Clock did not speed up or slow down for anything a constant tick-tock. For the crew however things seemed to travel far faster, Cougar could feel his heart pound quicker in anticipation as the time ticked away. "Helm bring us to combat speed, weapons officer weapons clear all cannons, damage control prepare all crews, communications signal the attack" Cougar ordered as the time ticked 17:59.

The Sea Wolf accelerated forward with amazing grace and focus unlike the Leviathan and Battle Barge vessels which were based on tankers and ancient military designs the Sea Wolf's pointed hull was almost menacing. The other four ships spread out as they approached the Draconian forces "what have we got?"

"Three Battle Barge size vessels two Marauder-sized, tight formation. Weapons appear mixed."

"Weapons concentrate on the marauder-type craft first eliminating them will make life easier." Cougar ordered moments later all five thud cannons came into action deep within the Sea Wolf's armoured hull all they could hear was "thump-thud-thump-thud" as the cannons almost rhythmically fired at the enemy targets. Although he couldn't see the action the Captain could see the Sea Wolf's external cameras and radar displays.

"One confirmed kill, captain!" Someone shouted followed by a second taking both of the marauder sized craft out of action.

"three other craft trying to flank us sir" the Helm officer said moments later Cougar looked at the radar layout over his map it was true the ships were moving apart with the third hanging back.

"Enemy armament?" He asked they were close enough for observers to see more than even radar could confirm.

"One appears long range missiles, another short range..." one crewman announced as the Sea Wolf rocked heavily from missile hits

"Minor damage port aft quarter, no hull breach, damage control teams on route." Another crew member shouted out

"...The third appears to be hanging back Captain, armed with what appears to be mortars, which are firing!" The crewman finished.

"Helm evasive manoeuvres, keep us out of that firing solution, cannons concentrate on that mortar ship. Communications have our other ships take out its guards." He ordered the Sea Wolf's thud cannons continued their rhythmic fire however the deck also began to more more severely as the ship tried to avoid the mortar fire. There were two massive explosions on the sea as the mortars struck the water's surface missing the Wolves.

"Missile ship destroyed Captain, she's breaking in two" Lt. Commander Cameron his executive officer announced raising his head from the weapons control station "firing solution on the mortar craft, all ships coordinating fire, salvoes released" he said as the Sea Wolf was rocked by more thud cannon fire "time to impact 5 seconds, 4,3,2,1 Impact!" He shouted as the fire from all five Sea Wolves impacted on the rocket ship tearing into the vessel's structure, turrets and hull. "She's out of the fight."

"Mortar ship firing again sir, but she's turning away making sail to run." The radar officer said only a single Draconian vessel remained and now it was undefended against five vessels it was not equipped to fight.

"Helm officer pursuit course, Lt Commander Cameron kill that ship." Cougar ordered the ship continued on towards the final ship, one bad thing about mortars on a ship was it was not the most useful against other ships. Why a Draconian ship would be armed with mortars was a mystery as they almost never attacked land bases however it wasn't the only thing mysterious about the Draconians.

The five Sea Wolf-class vessels cut past the remaining Draconian vessel each firing their Thud Cannons one after the other, the first weapons hit the rear of the Draconian vessel a secondary explosion on the craft confirmed it's engines were hit when the craft slowed to a crawl. The second and third salvoes tore the Draconian vessel's armaments to pieces while the fourth and fifth salvos tore the remains of the ship to pieces holing the hull below the waterline the Draconian vessel disappeared under the waves quickly.

There was a little time to waste salvaging cargo before the Sea Wolf fleet continued on towards the next target, the point of this raid was to surprise the Draconians and cost them lots of resources quickly. The second fleet was a tougher fleet but Captain Cougar was confident of success. "Another Forsaken fleet on approach Captain, don't recognize the flag."

"They are keeping their distance out of weapon Range" Cameron announced.

"We're not here to fight them anyway." Cougar said quietly "keep an eye on them but continue into the Draconian formation. What do we have?"

"Four Battle Barge type and a third which is a lot bigger sir."

"Define larger Leviathan sized?"

"Negative sir more like a like those employed by Kixeye." The Radar officer added, a ship the size of those fortresses would be mighty ships indeed.

"Understood helm, that's your target, we're going right down the gut."

"Direct attack Captain?" Cameron asked from the weapons command console.

"Indeed" he ordered within minutes the Sea Wolves were within weapons range and their weapons were engaging targets of opertunity the whole way until contact with the enemy command ship. These larger ships were dominated with missile type weapons which were far more accurate and damaging than previous Draconian weapons the Sea Wolf took several hits in rapid succession.

"Damage to turret four, damage crews on route, light damage to aft sensor module." Damage control reported as the Sea Wolf was rocked by a series of impacts.

"First and second enemy craft disabled, taking on water, third on fire and attempting to escape." Cameron reported

"Massive weapons discharge from enemy fortress!" One of the Observers reported "it's some sort of mortar Captain!" The mortar flight time was far slower than anyone else had seen it arced quickly through the sky impacting between two of the Sea Wolves exploding in a huge ball of fire, this battle even burning as it cross the water as it burned across the hulls of two ships. "Massive damage to the Hood and Blackburn!" The observer continued to announce naming the ships, a new tendency of the fleet was for ships of the fleet to gain nicknames by the crews the two ships were officially Sea Wolf Three and Four. "Both still continuing to fire on enemy command ship, damage assessment continuing."

"Support ships dead" Cameron said "all fire concentrating on the final ship"

"Further weapons fire it has close in rockets as well" the observer said as further mortar fire flew over the Sea Wolves the smaller ships were able to avoid the brunt of the fire this time but now they were under rocket fire. These small projectiles mostly bounced off the Sea Wolfs' armour as the five ships continued closing tearing into the last remaining Draconian vessel with their thud cannons, the remaining active twenty cannons spread between the individual vessels causing untold damage on the last enemy vessel.

"Her hull is cracked." Cameron said quietly "Forsaken forces approaching from aft." He said glancing at his screens "five marauder type vessels. Not normally a real threat Captain but we are damaged." He cautioned

"Understood let's initiate challenge." Cougar ordered looking at the incoming craft "This is Captain Cougar of the Bellerophon of Michaels Island identify yourself or be considered hostile."

"I am Catherine the Mad prepare to die." The response said her voice full of venom and anger. The five Marauders closing quickly.

"I thought this sector worked together? Against its neighbours not against each other." Cougar said confused so far all threats from Forsaken forces had come from out with the initial area.

"Things change and people die" she answered as her ships continued to close. All five Marauders were armed with what appeared to be rippers and Draconian Impact Cannons which began to pepper the vessels already damaged hull.

"Damn you then" Cougar said quietly "all ship guns release, fire at will." He ordered the thud cannons silent for far to little time roared into action tearing into two of the Marauders cutting them to pieces, the rest of the fleet joined fire with the Bellerophon. All five ships tore down the remaining three ships disabling or destroying them.

"Shall we prepare boarding crews?" Cameron asked as the weapons fire from the Sea Wolves began to slow. "Perhaps discover who they were and why they attacked us?"

"Negative we are not on this mission, set a course for home, we should empty our cargo bays and return to eliminate further Draconians." Cougar said quietly. The Sea Wolf fleet turned to head for home John Cougar was very happy with his first command the mission had gone very well. Returning to their island the crews were informed that three of the other fleets had been attacked by Catherine's forces all of Marauder type, from what their intelligence could gather they were spoiling attack forces instead of forces intended on causing real damage instead intent on slowing other Forsaken forces attacks.

At a Council of Captains the leaders of the Islands confirmed that Catherine the Mad as she had self titled herself resided within the same sector as them, intending on gathering further intelligence on both other sectors and on their own neighbours the Council formed the new Intelligence directorate under newly promoted Director Louise Harrison. This directorate would be given access to gunboat type craft and tasked with monitoring communications systems and with scouting out other sectors.


	12. Part Twelve

Twelve

"Not everyone was convinced with Kixeye's plans or the Revenge Raid however the chance of glory and the promise of resources had the ship captains convinced that it was the best course. As more and more lives were lost and ships were damaged everyone began to question its worth. Even other island's had passed on their own concerns about the raids."

As the weeks of Draconian fighting began to wear thing few understood the reason behind it. With his Leviathan in dry-dock receiving repairs the Captain had been land locked for almost two weeks are the fighting continued against the Draconians. Instead of taking another command he'd taken advantage of the downtime to spend with Rachel. In a small ceremony they had finished the wedding that Kixeye had interrupted unfortunately because of the troubled seas neither had been able to leave the island and have some quality time so Rachel had gone straight back to work.

With her pregnancy beginning to show on her slight figure the Captain had begin to spend much of his time on land in her research complex doing his own paperwork in her office. Although Rachel had moaned about him involving himself in her world it did allow them both to spend time together. Tech "Captain" Owen was also a frequent visitor reporting on weapon tests to Rachel and snooping around for any new weapons tech found fighting the Draconians. When he came by he tended to stay for a coffee, if the Captain was there the three of them could spend an entire afternoon just talking getting nearly nothing done, although there was plenty to do. As well as the repairs to the Captain's Leviathan and a dozen other ships the near continuous construction of new Sea Wolf and Leviathan-class vessels had hardly stopped.

On this occasion however Owen had entered the office to find the Captain sitting at the desk doing paperwork while Rachel was pulling apart some piece of damaged equipment. "Owen, coffee?" the Captain had greeted before hearing Rachel clear her throat behind him "sorry, would you like some of Rachel's coffee?" He said seeing her mock annoyance playing on her facial features "what?" He asked playfully Rachel just shook her head and got back to work.

"Not today Captain" Owen stated "I have something for you" he said winking towards Rachel "both of you."

"It's ready?" Rachel asked knowingly

"Indeed" Owen said "Com'on Captain, this you have to see with eyes open." Owen said opening the door again.

"If you know something you are coming." The Captain said looking over at Rachel she smiled thumped down her piece of equipment offering her hand, pulling himself off the chair into her grasp the Captain and Rachel followed Owen down from the research labs to the shipyard. At one of the smaller piers normally reserved for Marauders or Longships was berthed a strange looking small ship.

As he closed on the craft the Captain had a proper look at the craft a blunted nose that led into the sea it had no discernible turrets. Almost directly behind the nose was a pair of short fins that like the nose curved downwards towards the sea and alongside them a small control tower. The thin hull curved away from the control tower aft back into the sea before a rear fin that stood directly out of the sea. "A courier craft?"

"Not quite we should go aboard." Owen said leading the way behind him the Captain and Rachel followed moving quickly up to the top of the control tower. The area open to the air was quite spartan with no real controls just a couple of monitors. Ahead of the ship a single Marauder sat ready to act as a pilot ship to guide them clear.

"I'll let you play" Rachel said squeezing herself down through the tower into the ship. Moments later the ship began to move forward cutting loose from the dock following the Marauder to sea travelling down the island's thin channel. As they headed away from the island a siren sounded throughout the ship before the bow of the craft began to be covered by more and more water.

"Time to go below Captain" Owen said smiling "below the seas" he continued entering the hatch Rachel had descended through.

"No way..." the Captain whispered looking over the edge of the control tower seeing water cover the rest of the hull and steadily climb the hull. "This is something I have to see." The captain said smiling climbing through the hatch closing it behind him before water covered the tower.

"Allow me to introduce Commander Briggs Myers" Rachel said introducing a short thin red headed man, he looked little over twenty-five years old.

"It's an honour sir." Briggs said saluting smartly

"The pleasure is mine Commander, quite a ship you have here."

"It's a boat Captain, we're calling it an Underwater Boat like they did over a hundred years ago." The Commander said "we can stay underwater for nearly thirty minutes at a time before raising to snorkel depth for five minutes to clear atmosphere. Unfortunately in our efforts to recover some of the technology we have lost we have yet to perfect the technology." The Commander explained the Captain looked around the circular room with an entrance either end of the room, there was a console either side of the forward door with a crewmen controlling the craft. Around either side of the room other crewmen controlled the engines, sonar, radio communications and what appeared to be weapons.

"It may be experimental but it is very impressive Commander, weapons? I assume we are not out here for show?"

"Two Havoc class-I torpedoes Captain" Owen said "found them in Kixeye's little date packet they left with you, nice little beasts. We've got research and development working on bigger versions, maybe for the next Predator-class boat Capt'n" Owen said confidently already planning the future of the class.

"I like it, how stealthy are we?"

"Unless someone actually has active sonar looking for us we could come right alongside any other ship and they would never know we were there." The Commander said confidently.

"Willing to make a bet of that?" The Captain challenged the Commander nodded "I know for a fact that Captain Glyn has a fleet out in the bay mining oil at one of the disused platforms, the Captain owes me a bottle of his best moonshine after our last game of cards, my ship is not at sea and he expects me to collect the next time he's in the area. Now knowing Glyn he likes to protect what he has and I likely won't see it until next year so what do you think, get us close enough to rattle the door?"

"We can certainly try Captain." The Commander said confidently "Helm make course 25 North-North-East, speed eight knots. Sonar scan for Captain Glyn's ships probably barges if they are mining, we should have their signatures in records from other ships." From around the compact command centre there was a series of "Ayes" as the ship began to move on its own.

"The Marauder will shadow us at a couple of miles just to make sure things don't get out of hand." Owen promised quietly. Several hours later the boat was in deep water another drawback of the design was it was not capable of travelling deep under the sea because of its limited under sea capabilities diving deeper than one hundred metres was not advised. Spending too much time underwater could potentially gas the crew as the batteries ran out of power and the gas turbine was forced to take over. Diving deeper than this was not required however as more than thirty metres would allow it to pass under almost any other ship in the sea and without sonar no-one would ever see them.

"Captain Glyn's ships detected Captain, a single Leviathan leading four Battle Barges, all four Barges are docked with the Oil Rig, the Leviathan is acting as security." The sensor officer reported as they closed on the oil rig.

"Glyn's flagship has five ripper cannons" the Captain said "when we surface for the last time, pass information to the Marauder to hail Glyn and make sure those cannons don't get turned on us by accident." The Captain ordered just being on the safe side.

"We'll surface next inside Glyn's radar Capt'n best to let the Commander here do his job" Owen prodded the Captain nodded and moved to beside Owen and Rachel at the rear of the bridge.

"Helm come to port, 237 degrees stabilizing thrusters to maximum. Range to target."

"Twenty-nine-point-four metres Captain" the sonar operator reported as the Predator began to turn sideways under the ocean.

"Very good lateral movement to starboard, six second burst on my mark." The Commander said quietly "mark" he said the the strangest sensation moved through the boat as the vessel moved sideways to port the deck remained perfectly level however everyone leaned in the direction of the movement. "Blow ballast tanks one, two and three" the Commander ordered moments later the ship was filled with the sensation of raising. The Commander raised on the ladder leading from the control room "prepare for fresh air, cracking the hatch." He announced as the hatch openned a little water came down the ladder but not enough to be considered with. The Captain followed the Commander up the ladder into the control tower.

On the surface the Captain joined Commander Myer looking straight at five high calibre Ripper Machine Gun Cannons, the Predator was less than ten metres from the massive Leviathan, almost diminutive compared to the mighty craft. "Captain Glyn please?" The Captain shouted to the stunned observers.

"Captain, what have you got there then?" Glyn shouted back down moments later from his bridge observation platform.

"My new toy Captain, I believe you owe me something?"

"Indeed Captain, and Captain, I think I want one of your new toys for myself."

"Perhaps for more of that famous Moonshine" the Captain replied laughing, Glyn's own laughter crossed the gulf between the two ships. The Captain was very happy he'd left his paper work for this little something Owen had come up with an interesting "toy" to be sure. He'd have to wait to see it in combat but today's test was quite impressive in its own?


	13. Part Thirteen

Thirteen

"The Draconian fire-power upgrade took everyone by surprise however it was not the only surprise on the seas"

A huge explosion rocked the Battle Barge as missiles from the Draconian fleet followed by impact cannon fire tore into the ship's armour Captain Laura Michaels, neice of Senator Michaels, gritted her teeth. Unlike her uncle she'd joined the navy when she could at eighteen and now at twenty-three years old she was one of the youngest fleet captains. So far they were not doing well, the Draconians had equipped their fleets with new weapons and technology and were causing far more damage than normal already the fleet flagship Battle Barge-Eight was listing heavily to its port side and had stopped fire while their flanking Marauder was on fire and drifting.

"Come to port sixteen degrees, engines to full, all Strike Missiles prepare to fire." She said quietly crossing her fingers behind her back, the Strike Missile was a brand-new weapon for the navy reverse engineered from Draconian technology she hoped it didn't cause more trouble than worth. Because the Strike missile was lighter than the normal Cutlass Missiles employed on their ships it allowed for thicker armour which had so far allowed the Battle Barge to stay in the fight.

"Missiles firing" weapons control called out the ship was rocked as the four Strike Missile Launchers began to pour our missile fire. "Impact in 3,2,1..." the young man continued, Laura's entire crew were young for their positions however it was to be expected, their single island had a navy that was growing quicker than its population. Already the Council of Captains had decreed that the Outpost needed to be upgraded to promote population growth however everything took time. "Damage assessment... target four is damage Captain, still incoming."

"Battle Barge One-One hold with us on starboard flank, Predator Three break away circle around and attempt to take some attention." Laura ordered communicating with the other two active ships one Battle Barge and one Predator Submarine. The Battle Barge stayed in position it was covered in Ripper Machine Gun turrets and Maelstrom missile turrets not designed for a long range fight, its crew knew they were a shield for Laura's ship. The Predator was invisible under the waves hopefully avoiding the Draconians sonar and moving into position with its Havoc Torpedoes which could cause real damage against the Draconians.

Laura shook her head as she watched a second Strike Missile Salvo hit the Draconians and almost literally bounce off the Draconian armour. The problem was not the missiles instead the Draconians had upgraded almost everything on their ships "this is impossible." she whispered too low for anyone else to hear, it would take a month and ten times her ammunition reserves to defeat the Draconians and they couldn't outrun the incoming ships.

"Captain, another group of ships approaching to port, answering Forsaken hails." The Communications officer added from her console she was twenty years old and already boasted her first war wounds a large gash running along the top of her forehead from a falling roof panel early in the fight but she'd struck with it.

"Put it to me" Laura ordered looking at the incoming ships "this is Captain Laura Michaels please identify, we are engaged in combat beware area is dangerous."

"This is Captain Lukas Turkoffski, we are mercenaries and have recently left the employment of a Captain Themistocles and are searching for employment. Can we be of assistance?" The accent was strong and like none that Laura had heard but she got the gist of the words spoken.

"Affirmative, Draconian forces causing trouble for us, can you assist with them?"

"Will you employ us?"

"If you save my ships you have a deal." Laura said plotting a course for her two Battle Barges straight at Turkoffski's ships, also sending orders to the Predator she flagged the incoming ships as friendly and ordered the ship to continue independent operations. The two battle damaged Battle Barges closed on the incoming ships three were Leviathans two Battle Barges like Laura's own all pristine undamaged. There was a nervous moment as they closed to weapons range however Turkoffski's forces held fire until they passed Laura's ships. They were armed with various ripper and hydra missile systems and quickly began closing on the incoming Draconians, five new targets against the already damaged enemy ships had little chance, Laura's ships continued their retreat as Turkoffski's ships continued their fire.

The close range Hydra and Ripper weapons allowed the Draconians to fire on the mercenary forces however in close Turkoffski's forces were deadly and cut through the Draconian fleet causing massive damage to all the ships. Turkoffski's ships passed through the Draconian formation turned and returned through them cutting down all but one of the ships, Torpedoes from the still submerged Predator finished off the last of the Draconian ships.

"Captain Turkoffski again Captain." The Communications officer said

"Understood all stations stand down to blue alert. Comms go for me." She said moments later the connection was made "Captain thank you for your assistance."

"Not a problem Captain" Turkoffski replied "Captain, we can assist with ship recovery however we will not be carrying any cargo dropped by the Draconians, our ships are not cargo craft. We have simple requirements under your employ our crews fed and our ships repaired. As is a standing requirement of our fleet it will be a short term contact only."

"I'm sure we can meet these arrangements, please follow us home, we'll find you a dock."

Nearly an hour later they had returned to Michaels' Island and Laura had introduced Turkoffski to the Council of Captains. Turkoffski had insisted on his ships remaining in the bay while he came into the island's dock on a small launch. With his terms agreed the Council of Captains had agreed to repair Turkoffski's ships and even refit them with the newly researched Cutlass 3 Cruise Missile Launchers by the time the ships were equipped with the new weapons it would likely be time for them to move on. Turkoffski explained that his people had originally come from a quiet sector and had abandoned their island, since then they had considered themselves nomads acting as mercenaries for various islands along the way gaining experiance and new technology along the way.

With refits of new weapons taking nearly three weeks by themselves Turkoffski's mercenaries had trained with the local fleets of ships and joined them in some operations however for the most part they had anchored in the Island's bay providing the island with a very visible deterrent against attack. Their presence provided much of the island with a sense of security however as they had learned from their first ventures into the sea, there were surprises to be seen everywhere.

On the morning of the end of Turkoffski's contract its lead Leviathan had been struck by a massive explosion, the Outpost's early warning radar had confirmed five Draconians ships incoming heading directly for the island. Turkoffski had informed the Outpost that, although his contact was ending, his ships would run through the enemy ships and try to lead them away.

The three Leviathans flanked by the two Battle Barges had charged into the incoming Draconians spreading out as they approached the incoming enemy ships their newly fitted Cutlass launches pouring our missile fire into the incoming Draconians craft. One of the lead Draconian craft, a longboat sized craft, exploded in a ball of flame as it was hit by nearly a dozen missiles in a concentrated salvo. However the return fire from the Draconians shattered both of Turkoffski's Battle Barges blowing both ships into pieces as their own magazines were penetrated and exploded taking the ships with them.

Undaunted Turkoffski's remaining three ships continued on charging forward their armour taking fire as they disappeared into the morning fog surrounding Michaels' Island there were several deafening explosions however their source was obscured by the fog leaving the people to wonder about the mercenary's fate, something that was never learned as Turkoffski was never seen or heard of again.

Nearly an hour later three Draconian Warships emerged from the fog the two smaller craft were damaged however the largest of the ships, which was huge easily the size of Kixeye Corporation's Floating Fortress, was completely active. In the first known action of Draconian force against a Forsaken Island Michaels' Island was rocked as the large ships mortars began to pummel the first two defence turrets obliterating both in a single salvo. across the island panic and action ran side-by-side as the inhabitants tried to answer this new threat from the sea...


	14. Part Fourteen

Fourteen

"Forsaken attacks were deadly Draconian ones were far worse."

The island's emergency sirens screamed as the Draconians continued to close the Turret crews running to their positions, civilians trying to reach shelter deep in the Outpost. The Captain was running in the opposite direction up the stairs pushing past others who were heading down the stairs, debris and litter dropped by fleeing civilians and staff covered the stairs fortunately no-one had fallen. Reaching level 5 half way up the tower he ran out of the stairwell onto the level charging down the short corridor he shot past a pair of marine guards who still stood at their posts despite the chaos.

Entering the Command Room he looked around at the staff busying away at their work compared to the chaos outside the room was almost peaceful save from the the typing of commands into various consoles that surrounded the base. At the table already Senator Michaels stood surveying the main map. "Senator a surprise to see you." He greeted civilly although the Senator had no real military command the two had been getting on quite well.

"If they destroy this Island our people have built I'd rather go down seeing them coming. Only three ships?"

"Our mercenaries cut them down all three appear damaged although..." He whispered glancing at initial estimates on the incoming ships "the smaller ships appear to be the size of a Sea Wolf but outgun it, while the larget ship appears to hold more weapons than even a Floating Fortress." He finished "basically our worse nightmare Senator." He said looking up.

"Then there's only really one option..." Michaels said his voice quivering slightly. The Captain looked at him quizzically half expecting Michaels to utter the word 'surrender' he was pleasantly surprised when he heard the opposite. "Fight them until we can't."

"Close Senator, first we do two things." the Captain said "Communications, post our Coordinates on Sector 73 wide communications, push it as far as we can. Inform everyone that the Draconians have attacked a Forsaken Island and ask for any assistance anyone can provide." He said before glancing over at the defence controllers "Battle-station, bring Victory Mortars One and Two online."

"Captain, they have not been tested even once." One of the officers answered turning her seat towards him she was in her late twenties and had her red hair tied back into a pony tail. The Victory Mortars were new land based weapons similar to the Peacemaker Mortar seen on the largest ships, designed to engage targets at the longest possible range they fired huge explosive shells, based on weapons originally seen at Blackheart's Islands and completed with the knowledge provided by Kixeye Corporation they were the newest defence weapon available even if untested appeared quite potent.

"No time like the present Lieutenant, test shot on both Mortars as soon as they are powered."

"Already there Captain." The other Lieutenant said not turning from his console of lights. "Victory One, this is Command Deck, orders test shot when ready." The man said into his communication system. Moments later there was a huge roar from the guns that could be heard even within the Command Room "Victory Mortar Two, same orders, test shot when ready." He said for a second time again a massive roar crossed the island as the weapon turret fired.

"Analysis?" The Captain asked quietly

"Weapon 100-over-100. Shot Victor-Mike-One Sixteen metres from predicted, needs some calibration." The female Lieutenant "Analysis Victor-Mike-Two..." she said quietly before continuing for a moment "Weapon 100... correction 96% capability-100% operational gunners report weapon moved when fired. Shot six metres from predicted target." She said "sir the weapon is usable but we could lose it permanently if things get out of hand."

"Lieutenant, if things get out of hand we'll lose everything. Keep the gun operational but warn those gunners to keep an eye on its condition." The two gunner controllers nodded and got back to their consoles ensuring the other turrets were fully operational.

"Captain, Draconian targets Delta-One, Delta-Two and Delta-Three are entering weapons range of outer turrets." The Sensor station reported on the map the three enemy blips were entering the island's channel.

"Turret One and Two engaging target Delta One." The female controller reported as the two most outer Sentinel Missile Batteries opened fire. "Damage analysis... superior armour protection than a standard Forsaken fleet, they appear to float higher in the water than our own hulls probably faster than our ships are capable of." She said continuing to look at the ship in detail as the Sentinel's targeting sensors scanned it."Target Delta-Three firing, four mortar type weapons." Her male colleague said there was a quiet moment as the weapon shells arced across the air before four huge explosions rocked the entire island and all of the facilities grounded there. The shock wave from the blasts travelled through the Outpost knocking the staff flying from their consoles both Michaels and the Captain were flattened by the blast.

"Mother of all that is holy!" Michaels screamed pulling himself back to his feet "what on earth were they?"

"Damage assessment!" The Captain barked dragging himself back to his feet there was blood coming from his hairline running down his face his dark hair matted by the fluid. Michaels handed him a handkerchief from his business suit's front pocket. Which the Captain slapped against his head trying to stem the blood flow.

"Turret one, destroyed... Turret Two fifty percent capacity. The blast radius of those shells were wider than I've ever seen." The female controller said looking over at the Captain concerned.

"Delta-One and two continuing to close in range of turrets three and four. Victor-Mike-One also in range." The other controller said in a matter of fact way despite the losses sustained at Turret one and two." The Captain hesitated for a moment trying to focus through the pain coming from his head, concussion was a very real possibility however he didn't want to leave.

"All turrets to fire as targets come to bear." Michaels said seeing the Captain's momentary distraction. The man the Captain had considered to be a rival for so long an ally when it counted, he didn't say a word instead just nodded to the politician. There was a deafening roar as the first Victor Mortar fired its first salvo. "If we are going down we go down swinging." He said smiling grimly. "Delta One engaging defences with missiles and thud cannons. Turret three under fire." One of the turret controllers said at almost the same time a slight cheer from the other controller as the Victory Mortar round hit Delta-Three midships.

"Direct hit Victor-Mike-One!" He said triumphantly as an explosion engulfed the massive ship almost completely concealing it from view. For a moment the Captain's heart skipped a beat not knowing to expect to see the target again or to see wreckage.

"Did we kill it?" Rachel asked appearing at the Captain's side she wore just a simple green jumpsuit her hair tied back into a braid that ran half way down her back.

"You should be in the shelter" the Captain whispered he said looking at her concerned.

"I am where I should be." She said quietly in return continuing to fixate on the massive Draconian vessel.

"Damage assessment complete, Delta-Three intact." The Controller reported looking at his display "Victor-Mike-One and -Two in range continuous barrage." He said looking over his shoulder at the Captain who nodded.

"Deltas One and Two past turret three heading for Turret Four. They are targeting the Metal factory." The female lieutenant reported the Metal factory was in fact five buildings attached by thin corridors and connections, any time they were talked about the factories it was used in its singular.

"Safety Officer, ensure all workers are clear of that area. Damage Controllers, have salvage and rescue teams on standby." The Senator ordered taking care of the civilians was his area of expertise. Outside the Outpost the sentinel missiles and victory mortar shells rained down on the three Draconian ships as they moved down the channel. The large Draconian vessel took several hits as did the two smaller ships however they appeared to be able to take a lot of damage sailing past the first two sets of defence turrets.

"And we have a kill" the Captain said quietly watch as one of the smaller ships was consumed by a raging fire and began to capsize. Unfortunately the second smaller vessel and the larger ship were continuing to close the large Draconian vessel's four mortars continuing to rock the entire island, parts of the roof plaster within the control room crumbled as impact after impact caused damage to the entire structure.

"Victor-Mike-Two is offline."

"Draconian Damage?"

"Negative, it shook itself loose from its moorings, we can't move it or fire." The turret controller explained, the Captain sighed the weapons were still experimental and it was only a matter of time before something went wrong, at least it had done something before failing. "Howitzer battary in range, weapons engaging Delta-One." They continued the close range defences were part of the original Island defences and had been out ranged by newer turrets but were still potent. The three guns tore into Delta-Two cutting into the thin Draconian craft's hull beaching several decks with their explosive shells. One smashed through the spine of the ship cracking its watertight hull the ship's structure seemed to fold in on itself as the weapons fire from the howitzers and sentinels crushed bulkheads, the ship split into two almost equal halves as it began to sink beneath the waves into the channel's shallow waters.

"Two down" Rachel said smiling triumphantly.

"The last ship is turning" Michaels said looking at the monitors and the map, sure enough the large ship was turning in the narrow channel even under fire from Sentinels, Howitzers and Victory Mortars the ship was still intact and engaging with Missile and Mortar fire. "It can't be allowed to leave, it has done all this damage."

"We'll do our best" one of the Controllers said smiling as her weapons found their targets. The Draconian vessel completed its turn and began to retreat back down the channel as weapons fire continued to strike the massive ship's hull.

"At the mouth of the channel five further ships..!" The Radar operator shouted out with the Draconians so close he hadn't been needed in the fight however now he was becoming needed.

"They called in reinforcements" Senator Michaels said quietly seeing the ships "no communications." He said seeing blank computer screens.

"Wait they look different. They are flying a different flag!" Rachel said pointing at the surviving observation cameras. Surely enough the ships wore a red pennant on their communications masts with a horned demon head skull with a pair of swords.

"Incoming ships firing" the Radar officer reported. Everyone in the room prepared themselves for the next stage of the attack.


	15. Part Fifteen

Fifteen

Meanwhile across the Forsaken Seas

Admiral Artan Bracius Duinhir sat in his command chair, pondering the messages that were presently streaming across his comm screens. The Electra newly released from the dry-docks had been refitted with the newly captured D73-M Assault Mortar a Draconian fleet killer weapon. In fact the other four Floating Fortresses that were in tight formation around his flag fortress all sported two of the new weapons, along with two of the D71-L Shockwave Mortars, and two different variants of the D33 Assault cannon. On paper the weapons were far better than the standard Forsaken weapons the Electra used to use however this would be their first test. Artan quietly wondered if the price his spies had demanded for the weapons was worth it, soon hopefully he'd find out.

As the ships sailed away from his Island searching for targets the newly re painted hull sparkled in the morning light with his red pennant with its horned demon-head skull laying over a pair of crossed naval long swords, his standard during his years in the Republic Naval Forces. One of the many messages caused him to shot straight up in his chair from the relaxed position that he was seated in. "Quartermaster plot course for Michaels' Island, I'm sending you the coordinates." Duinhir shouted into his communication relay which since the refit was directly built into the chair one of the many advancements the Electra now boasted, alongside the chair the ancient tried and true sound-tube that went through the ship's hull remained, just in case. "Captain, Make best speed to ordered destination." Quickly changing frequency he contacted the radio room.

"Sparks, message to Michaels' Island." Duinhir thought for a second. "from Electra Actual." Duinhir looked at the speed indicators and saw that the rumbling that was picking up under his feet was in response to the massive ship's increasing speed. "Inhabitants of Michaels' Island, My assistance is offered to your recent position. Stop." Artan looked out the windows of the Flag Bridge to see that the other four fortresses in his fleet were also increasing speed to keep formation with the Electra. "I am making best speed to your coordinates with five Floating Fortresses. Sign Admiral Artan B. Duinhir." Artan released the activator of the handset before pressing it again.

"Sparks send a copy of that message to base with additional orders to launch the Terrorwolf. We may need to be prepared to defend home as well as help our neighbours." Artan spun around in his chair to gave a pre-set hand signal to the officer of the deck.

"Aye aye, Admiral." Came the reply to Artan's command. "Message sent in Alliance code, sir."

"Battle stations Battle stations, repeat all hands to battle stations, this is not a drill!" the Deck officer glanced over to the admiral who and changed his focus back to his monitors. "The formation is planning to enter battle, all departments make readiness reports to the officer of the deck on the flag bridge." The young lieutenant hung up the intercom set. "Ship has been ordered to Battle Stations sir!"

"Understood Lieutenant Marcus, and thank you very much sir." The admiral returned still with his back to the young officer, someone who was doing very well despite his young age.

Overhead klaxons rang on all five warships. The five fortresses in amazement to their massive size altered course and came to their new heading making 23 knots across a violent but strange sea, their massive triangular hulls but a speak in the endless Forsaken Sea. Hours later the ships were approaching the coordinates of Michaels Island, smoke raised from the west side of the island however some of the buildings looked fine. As they closed on the island they sailed past the wreckage of a destroyed Battle Barge and a destroyed Leviathan. Artan ordered the wreckage searched however there was nothing. Glancing at his comms relay Artan noticed an incoming message. "Electra Actual go ahead."

"Sir, Radio Room, interference from the Island is blocking our communications. We have been unable to reach them on any standard Sector communications."

"Understood continue to try..." Artan ordered before another shout of warning came from across the Flag bridge.

"Emerging Draconian vessel from the Island Admiral! It's massive sir even bigger than ourselves."

"Radio Room, flag bridge, send all known surrender orders to that ship." He knew the Draconian answer however some of the old ways were better kept, the Old Republic Guard would never have fired on an enemy without offering them a chance out. "Captain, prepare all ships for immediate hostilities." He said turning to his ship's captain, immediately Captain Andrea Stewart began to bark out orders across the bridge. She was young and energetic but extremely capable one of the senior first officers of his old Task Force 17 formation the Admiral had promoted her to his Flagship's command following the retiring of the ship's previous captain when Task Force 17 arrived at the old Paragumo Harbour, their most recent base of operations.

"Flag bridge, Radio Room, no response from enemy craft."

"Weapons firing from Draconian vessel multiple mortars and missiles." One of the observers called out.

"There's our answer" Andrea said quietly, Artan nodded is agreement as the first mortar rounds landed around the Electra. One struck the outermost Fortress on the port side leaving a nasty scar on its armour as it bounced off the explosive armour Artan had recently ordered installed.

"All ships form pattern Delta-Foxtrot-One." Andrea ordered Delta-Foxtrot-One was also known as the 'Death fan' by the ships crews and it was intended to minimise damage from mortars by spreading out the ships, it also allowed each ship to fire independently when they were in the best position minimising orders needing to be passed.

More mortar fire was bombarding the five vessels however the single Draconian vessel had no chance against the five Fortresses driving down on it. The newly installed mortars on the Electra suddenly fired, for a moment taking Artan aback by the power and noise of the new weapons. He'd been around Diplomat and Peacemaker Mortar systems for nearly forty years ever since his first assignment in the Republic navy on an ancient Battle Barge from the old world. But never in all his experiences had he experienced anything like this. The shock-wave of the new weapons even just firing was something to behold travelling through the ship the entire structure of the Electra shook as the weapons fired.

"Time to target, 3, 2, 1, impact" one of the weapons officers called out as the Mortars impacted on the Draconian vessel. The shock of the weapons firing was not the only shock of the new mortars the impact of the three Draconian tech mortars physically shook the Draconian ship rocking it side-to-side by the blasts first from the D-73M then from the paired D-71Ls. "Damage assessment... vessel is still intact Captain" the man said astonished looking at first Andrea then Duinhir. The Admiral sat back in his chair and nodded at his ship's commander.

"Then we do it the old fashioned way." She stated clearly for all to hear "helm, collision course with Draconian target, communications inform all other ships to continue bombardment at range Electra has point, Engines all ahead full." Andrea ordered in quick-fire orders the massive Electra accelerated quickly the Mortar turrets continued to fire however their fire would be wasted as the ship closed the two forward D-33 Assault Cannons opened fire the guns acted like ripper cannons but with far more precise accuracy.

The Electra was within one hundred metres of the Draconian vessel when Andrea spoke again "Hard to Port!" She shouted Cutlass Missiles flew from the Draconian ship's missile launchers impacting on the Electra's starboard hull. The two forward D-33 weapons continued to tear into the Draconian vessel tearing into the ship's closed hull despite being this close the Draconians continued to remain within their vessel hidden from sight. As the Electra continued its turn mortar fire from the other four Fortresses impacted on the massive enemy ship, the shock-wave from the multiple impacts was huge even the massive arrow-headed Electra felt the impact rocking the ship heavily onto its side. The waves around the ship lapped up ton its sloped dorsal hull for a moment Admiral Artan Bracius Duinhir thought his ship would capsize, his flagship from the Old Republic destroyed by weapons he ordered installed the irony made him smile.

Today was not that day the Electra's hull stabilized and continued to sail in a straight line. "Draconian vessel is breaking up." The observers reported there was a cheer around the bridge as the crew relived at their victory Andrea Stewart turned and looked at Duinhir who was still smiling.

"Happy Admiral?" She asked it had been a while since he was truly happy since his wife had taken some of the taskforce away from him during their disagreements. The two had patched things up and visited each other quite often but she still remained on her own island with her own people.

"Content Captain" he said keeping his thoughts to himself "the crew did very well, on all our ships." He said looking past Andrea to one of the monitors which still was focused on Michaels Island, the fires continued to rage. "Now we find out if there is anything further we can do while we are here." He said directing attention to the people they had come to help, revenge against the Draconians would come another day.


	16. Part Sixteen

Sixteen

Draconian Outpost Sharver

Paxton breathed heavily in the face masked that covers her entire face. The heat of this outpost was unbearable to humans, but her mission wasn't finished. The plans and data that her employer wanted was more important that her very life, and the fact that this little portable mini drive was worth a year's worth of pay. She had been on this outpost for only four weeks, slipping around in places that the Draconians would look in. Over those weeks she had seen, and recorded some of the most impressive wanders that was years beyond what the Forsaken had. This made this mission highly important, so important that her very live was worth little. Her employer at Paragumo Island was pay large amounts of cash for this information. But right now, right that very instant she had to get to her inflatable raft that she had hidden away in secluded section of the Draconian outpost station. Paxton knew that Achilles was waiting for her signal for pickup, but due to the advanced Draconian Intelligence Lab at this station she had to get far out to sea before she could transmit the retrieval signal.

The corridors down in the bowls of the outpost were dark and she had to feel her way along using the wall as a guide. The helmets optics systems were designed to be used by a Draconian and not humans and until she got to where the air duct was, she couldn't put on the night optics that waited for her. Some of the technology that she had the pleasure of using was given to her by her present employer; he was very generous with his tech that was left over from the old republic. That's why she would to extremes to get the jobs done that he assigned her to do. A few hundred feet found her by an air duct. Paxton felt for the mark that she had left and found it. She pulled out her tools and loosened the bolts that secured the air duct plate. Quickly getting the job done she lifted herself in to the duct and replaced the cover the plate back in place for inside. She slowly started making her way down the duct following marks that she had left, until she came to the end of her short trek through the confining duct work. She could feel the cool breeze on her face which signalled that she was now at an intake duct that was on outer wall of the Draconian outpost. Removing her helmet she found the night optics headset and put it on. With the simple flick of a switch and a moment warm up the once pitch darkness now was a eerie green hue.

Paxton slowly lower herself to the rocky ground and started to make her away along the shoreline, keeping to the shadows as much as she could. She knew where her raft was stored, a small natural cave along the southern shore of the Island that this Draconain base was built on, and its strange structure nothing like the bases of the Forsaken. There it was, but to her disappointment a Draconian patrol was on the beach near. She had a choice either waits for them to go by, go running out with her pistol blazing killing both of them or use stealth to circumvent their position and come up behind them for a sneak attack. She knew the noise of her pistol would alert others if they were nearby, greatly reducing the chance of her getting away. She slowly started moving around the patrols position using stealth and the shadows to hide her. "No guts no glory she thought to herself." and moved up behind them both.

Quickly she unsheathed her knife and sprang. Driving the short blade in to the neck of the first guard setting it deep into his artery as she kick the second in his groin causing him to double over. A stinging feeling came over her, but due to the adrenaline she moved on. She quickly withdrew the blade and leaped on to the second guard bringing her knife across his knee from ear to ear the second guard died as quickly as the first one did. Paxton leaped up and ran in to the cave. Quickly locating the raft she pulled it from its package and brought it over to the water. Placing the raft in the water she triggered the self inflation mechanism that was built in to the one man raft and got in. She knew she would have to row as quickly as she could to get the momentum that she needed to breach the surface that was rolling in on the beach head. So she dug deep in to her reserves and plunged forward in to the waves.

Twenty minutes later found her hundreds of feet away from the island, but a sudden weakness had come over her and a pain in her side. Feeling her side she found moisture. Bringing her hand up to her face she found it to be covered with blood, her blood. Then she realized that the sting that she had felt must have been a shot from a sniper rifle, but the cover from the cave's entrance and the surf must have shielded her from any other attacks. She pulled out her first aid kit and set to the task of caring for the wound. But quickly her strength was leaving her, her vision get fussy around the edges of her sight. Knowing that soon she was passing out from the loss of blood she triggered the beacon that was on her belt. And as unconscious over took her she could barely hear the bubbling of the sea around her and voices.

The submarine was a small boat, not much bigger than a Marauder. Commodore Joshua Halloway stood on the bridge observing the duties that was going on around him. "Captain sonar is picking up the contact pinging that we were told to look out for. The sonar-man triggered the speakers on switch so the people that were gathering around him could hear.

"That's the signal Captain." Joshua said as he came up to stand behind the smaller man. Joshua was proud of his six foot two well muscled frame. He was an imposing figure and looks rather handsome in the uniform that he was proud to wear. Duinhir had just promoted him from Captain of a Seawolf Destroyer to the Commodore of Task Force 17, the Admirals very own fleet. With that new duty also came the arduous task of being in charge of Duinhir's spy network. "Surface the boat Captain." Joshua said as he turned and started for the ladder which went up through the submarine's conning tower.

"Commodore, we are to close the the Draconian base." The captain said as he turned from the sonar-man's alcove. "The Dracs could launch a force to come out and sink us."

"Looks like you need to perform a miracle by surfacing this boat and getting that person aboard as quickly as you can then captain." Joshua closed the distance between him and the captain before the captain could register his actions "Or must I remind you that we are in a war here, and that disobeying a command from a senior officer could be seen as treason!" the last was said low enough that the other officers and enlisted men on the bridge couldn't them.

"Conn, surface the bout." The captain ordered as he turned and moved towards his chair."Chief of the Boat get your guards up topside and retrieve this spy quickly." Captain Gerrot triggered the communication device that was set into the chair's armrest "Torpedo room, load tubes one and two and standby with additional torpedoes to follow them." Captain Gerrot sat down and looked at Commodore Halloway. "I'll torpedo anything that comes out of that harbour."

"Very well captain. I have no problems with that."

The Predator submarine broke the surface of the sea coming up right besides the small inflatable raft Men came pouring on to it weather deck one caring a boat hook reaching across the short distance to the raft he pulled the small boat closer to the submarine side and two other men grab the raft. "It's a woman sir and she's wounded."

Up on the command deck of the conning tower Gerrot looked at Halloway. "This ship isn't set up to care for the needs of a woman Commodore."

Holloway gave the captain a stern look. "She is the most important person in your life right now captain." Hollway started down the ladder that lead back to the bridge. "I suggest you get her on board and submerge this boat." Halloway looked back up at Captain Gerrot. "If she dies, it's your head."

"Get her below and secure the outer hatches!" Gerrot barked out.

Quickly the men hauled her in to the submarines protective hull and the outer hatches were sealed back up. Within minutes the small Predator submarine was slowly submerging back into the protection that the sea offered it. Slipping below the plankton level the Predator submarine set course to meet up with Task Force 17, its package safely on board, but wounded.

Hours later Commodore Halloway was informed that the spy was in stable condition and he went down to see her.

"You must be the Cat?" he said as he came to stand beside the bed.

"You must be Commodore Halloway." She returned. She looked like she would recover from the gun shot, but she would be layed up here in sickbay until the submarine meet up with Task Force 17.

"And the information that you had gather." Halloway asked as he pulled up a chair to sit beside the bed. "May I have it?"

Paxton sat up in the bed trying to keep the thin blanket pulled up covering her now naked form. "Well you see commodore, besides being told not to turn the information over to anyone besides the Admiral." She kind of blushed."It's kind of in a place that takes a few minutes to retrieve it from." She looked up at him. "Rather handsome." She thought. "And although I would like to get to know you on a more personal way. I don't think showing you my hiding place is the right thing is the best thing or the right thing to do until you take me out to dinner."

"We'll just wait until we get to the Electra then." Halloway returned with a smile on his face. "Until we get there you are to stay here and rest." Her walked over to a cabinet and pulled out a blanket, returned to the bed she was laying in and covered her. "You mission is done cat, you out of Harm's Way."

The Achilles quickly made way under the rolling sea above it. Its stealthy hull slipping by the Draconian naval forces and pirate fleets that ploughed the Forsaken Seas. Almost a week later the Achilles arrived near Michaels Island to find dozens of fleets arranged at anchorages throughout the region. The lone Predator could move without much hindrance however it was very obvious that one of the local Sea Wolf fleets was patrolling the region. Holloway was under directions not to stop for anyone but Duinhir. The Submarine loitered just below the surface as watching as the Sea Wolves challenged incoming fleet after incoming fleet until finally they approached a Battle Barge fleet.

What followed was what appeared to be a simulated combat exercise between the two fleets and Captain Gerrot took his chance while it stood. Diving more than eighty metres the Predator's accelerated "Sonar nets on the Sea Wolf fleet have gone down, simulated damage." One of the control room officers reported as the Predator continued on its course passing gently through the fleets battle above completely unnoticed. "We're clear of their effective range."

"Well done Captain, now bring us to the surface." Joshua ordered re-entering the command centre. The Predator surfaced directly between the Electra and her escorts, shielded from view and from the sea the submarine was quickly tied alongside the Electra its small hull being dwarfed by the massive fortress. The Electra's gangway was lowered to rest just forward of the submarine's conning tower, and the water tight doors was opened to let in fresh air. Minimal surface time was spent during the return trip so the air in the tiny vessel was stale with the smell of sweat and machinery. Only once during the voyage to rendezvous with the Admiral's fleet was the Achilles threatened by a pirate fleet. Apparently the ships in the force were equipped with sonar and were able to track the submarine, but its enhanced engines keep the Achilles just in front of the pirate fleet.

The gangway was long but Paxton slowly made the climb with help from Commodore Halloway, at the top of the gangway stood an ensign in the uniform of the naval forces of Paragumo Island, Admiral Duinhir's strong hold. A blond youth not much younger than her, but she knew her experience in life was far greater than his. She was raised in the slums of a neighbouring pirate base, fending for herself, until she had stowed away on the Electra while it was at the pirate base during a raid. Admiral Duinhir had found her and raised her as his own, training her to do the very thing that she was getting paid by his to do. She offered to work for free, but he would not see of it, besides she felt she needed to pay for all of the expensive "toys" that was at her disposal.

The commodore came to a halt at the top of the gangway and saluted the young officer. "I have returned Ensign Mayweather." He said and quickly dropped his salute, which the young officer returned.

"The Admiral sends his greetings commodore and requests your audience in his stateroom sir." The young officer said as he signalled the deck hands to raise the gangway.

"Please send work to the Admiral that I will be there shortly, as soon as I get Ms. Turner seen by the ship's physician we both will be there to see him." The ensign saluted Halloway and made a hand motion for his runner. "The ensign repeated the command and the runner took off along the port side of the ship and entered a outer hatch in the side of the fortress' citadel.


	17. Part Seventeen

Seventeen

"The Draconian attack on Forsaken territory was a step too far for everyone even those we considered lost souls or those who preferred to work alone. It also showed the potential of the Forsaken people as people answered a simple call."

The massive Fortress Electra dwarfed every other ship within Michaels Island's dock, the ship barely fit at any of the piers. Many of the Island's buildings had been damaged however Senator Michaels had insisted the ally that had come to the island's aid be catered for as much as possible. By invitation Admiral Artan Barcius Duinhir and his ship's Captain Andrea Stewart had made landfall meeting with the Captain, Senator Michaels and Dr Rachel McManus. "We came as soon as your call went out." Duinhir explained "you were ready to try and organise this Sector against Blackheart it was the least I could offer in return." He said after the initial introductions "unfortunately my ships do not have the necessary parts to help you rebuild" he said indicating over their shoulders at the destroyed Sentinel defence system "how was your casualties?" He asked quietly.

"A lot lower than expected" the Captain admitted, "our people have drilled well" he said proudly.

"Every people has to do all to protect their own." Duinhir said "my fleet has some resources that we can use to rebuild, and we will stay in the bay for as long as you need us."

"Thank you Admiral however we have plenty of resources and our people are eager to rebuild" Rachel said politely.

"Instead we have other things to look for..." the Captain said coldly "revenge." He said quietly, the Admiral looked at the young man and raised his head slightly almost surprised by this reaction. "I intend to try and call for the Sector to come together and assault the Draconians." The Captain said determined.

"Assaulting the Draconians? No-one has ever done that." The Admiral said quietly, we have however spied on them." The Admiral revelled quietly, "in-fact I may have something for you shortly. For now I will return the Electra to the seas and my fleet. We will stand-guard as the others arrive."

"My Wolf Pack will be joining you out there Admiral, this is our home and we will defend it also I need to ensure that our mining fleets have a way to return home." The Admiral nodded but said little else almost as if he was a little distracted by what was going on the Captain and Rachel were both sure the man had withheld things but who didn't have secrets?

Almost as soon as the Electra had docked with the island the massive Fortress was back out in the bay with the other four vessels of the fleet, soon they were joined by John Cougar's Sea Wolf fleet renamed the Wolf Pack the five vessels were rapidly becoming the most elite unit in the whole island's naval forces. Even at just over 100 metres the fleet felt small compared to Duinhir's forces. "Just because these guys rode in and think they are our saviours we don't let them think they run this bay. This is our island so we make sure that ever ship entering our waters knows that. Ever ship friendly or not gets challenged" John said as he briefed the other four Captains of his fleet. "The Captain has a big op planned we want to be part of that even if it's just an escort force for our big guns, lets make that happen people." He had said and so the five Sea Wolves were crossing the bay in a zig-zag pattern literally challenging ever ship that crossed the horizon. More often than not it was a verbal check over the ship before it was allowed passed however every now and then one of the Sea Wolves would sail across the incoming ships path placing them under the Thud Cannons as the check was completed.

After nearly three days of checks there were more than twenty fleets from various Islands some like Captains Rick, Buk or Alex War were well known and trusted allies others like Captain Bill Hawke, Seaking or Captain Phill were known by reputation alone some good some questionable. The Helmsmen Ensign Dean Rae looked over at the almost bored Captain Cougar looking over some paperwork, this ship was a combat craft with a battle hardened crew, and however important this duty did not compare to combat and it was easy to become distracted. "Captain another group of vessels approaching five Battle Barges." Rae announced "they appear to be flying the flag of a Captain Themistocles." The Ensign reported checking the flag record provided by Admiral Duinhir.

"A new one, but a familiar name, do we know why?" Cougar asked bringing his attention to the screens, he knew exactly why he knew the name but wanted to know how many of his crew had paid attention.

"The Mercenary fleet Captain?" Young Lieutenant Katrina Brown asked looking over at her commander "they came from a Captain named Themistocles?"

"Correct Lieutenant. Time to see why they left this man" Cougar said "simulated combat drill, target Themistocles ships, weapons officers confirm all weapons are safe but targetting data is feeding. Communications copy all last orders to Themistocles lead ship, inform them we want them to react accordingly we'll compare scores later." He ordered a string of orders around him the bridge crew began to react to his orders while outside all five Sea Wolf Destroyers began to manoeuvre independently of each other, homing in on specific targets, while still maintaining formation on the lead ship.

Against them the five thinner longer battle barges were also beginning to move independently of each other training their mortars and missiles on Cougar's fleet. The faster and more agile Sea Wolves should by rights walk through the incoming Barges however stranger things had happened. "Captain, guns reporting our Thud Cannon hits are being registered by the Barges at lesser strength than estimates."

"Are we at extreme range?" Cougar questioned not understanding why his ship's hits were not being correctly received.

"Negative sir, optimal range by ships one, three and two, just outside optimal for four and five." the Gun control officer reported "all Wolves data matches we are hitting them sir."

"Damage Control, estimated damage on our systems?" Cougar asked looking over at the still quiet damage control console in a true combat situation it would likely be the busiest set of consoles on the entire bridge as the crew manning it diverted crewmen from other duties to their secondary damage control stations however in this situation they had nothing to do and so had not been relieved, not exactly an exact simulation however winning was often more important.

"Estimated damage to Sea Wolf One and Four terminal with next two solid hits. Sea Wolf Three, Two and Five all would be disabled or destroyed within 30 minutes depending on combat orders. We are losing Captain." The officer said quietly Cougar agreed he couldn't argue with the math his ships simply were taking more damage than their opponents.

"Right, next time maybe" he said as he watched his ships move avoiding the pretend enemy weapons fire or moving to engage with their own guns "KNOCK IT OFF" Cougar said in a clear voice manipulating the central desks computer he communicated with Themistocles ships activating a small video screen. "Captain Themistocles, a good match your ships are obviously well built, thank you for your participation in this test." He said still smarting slightly at his simulated defeat.

"Quite all right Captain, in fact it is now Vice-Admiral Themisocles attaché to Admiral Alan Alalcomenous, Fourth Order of the 17th Republican Navy. I will be representing both myself and my employer at this gathering." He said quietly the man was in his thirties with jet black hair and a very well trimmed almost styled moustache all Cougar could think about was one of those ancient film villans no-one could trust. "And captain my ships work well because they have enhanced Layered Armour specifically built to withstand your thud cannons. Not always the best approach however it counters your damage quiet well."

"Indeed we look..." Cougar began more diplomatically before being interrupted.

"Captain!" The Sonar operator shouted out aloud "contact directly below us and rising, within torpedo range!" He warned Cougar immediately glanced at Themisocles who shook his head.

"Not with us Captain."

"Understood, all hands Battle Stations, Battles Stations, man your battle stations this is not a drill!" Cougar ordered his voice repeated through the ship's intercoms echoing off the ships Titanium bulkheads. The Wolf Pack returned to tight formation far more quickly than Themistocles' Barge fleet and were quickly stood at battle readiness as the Submarine stalking them raised from the deep. As the ship launched out of the ocean it was obvious to see that the ship was similar in design to the more common Predator-class Strike Submarine but was two or three times the size and it appeared to have a pair of gun turrets along its upper hull as well as the likely torpedo tubes seen on a Predator under the hull.

"Hail incoming!" Communications called out before Cougar could order a challenge. The bridge speakers activated moments later "this is Sub-Master Angelique my little boats would also like to play at this little gathering." She said as four smaller Predator-class vessels also surfaced in tight formation with the larger craft, she had a strange accent new to Cougar but he couldn't be more impressed by her entrance and immediately felt taken by the new Submarine in front of him.

"Both Themistocles and Angelique are welcomed by Michaels Island. Please prepare delegations to go ashore for the Meeting of Captains, if you need further assistance please contact the island using standard Sector communications." Cougar said recovering from entrance of the two new arrivals. As their fleets began to move to berthing Cougar's Sea Wolves began to move back into patrol stations. Unseen due to the drill and the arrival of the new Submarine force another submarine had slipped past Cougar's ships view and surfaced between Admiral Duinhir's Fortress fleet. Everyone always hid something, it was the way of life on the Forsaken Sea.


	18. Part Eighteen

Eighteen

"Things change. The world has changed, people have changed, everything must change to survive."

The captains or leaders from a dozen or more islands were gathered in the meeting room. Unlike the purpose built facility that had been used for the previous meeting this was more cramped less comfortable however the scene displayed out the window told another story as the islanders inhabitants struggled with the islands repairs following the Draconian attack.

Despite this gathering of allies it wasn't the quietest of rooms as various people tried to drown each other with raising voices. "Listen to me!" the Captain said shouting "I know that my people are not the strongest nor perhaps the best organised." he said offering something to the others. "However we were the ones attacked, and you are those who answered our call..." he said trying to appeal to their better natures.

"I attended only to see if you could stand on your own feet. In this game you live or die by your own actions not by your neighbours." Captain Bill Hawke said breaking in slightly he was an unknown to the Captain but his reputation was one of an honourable rogue as willing to stand by an ally as to strike another.

"Then why is it you've stayed? Hawke, why not sail away into the night? Maybe finally someone has convinced you that this sector and the others have a common enemy." Captain Rick said thoughtfully

"Perhaps, or perhaps just or more competition..." Hawke boasted

"Hawke..." Rick began

"Both of you, quiet you are not helping any of us." another said he was a young man perhaps 30 years old however he seemed to have to be battle worn, ready for combat but not looking for it.

"Thank you Captain..." Senator Michaels said calmly searching for a name.

"Nine-one-three" the man said reciting the numbers extending the "won" in the middle almost into something different. There was a silence before he spoke again "we have sustained significant losses in our time." he said quietly, the Senator nodded trying to understand.

"We shouldn't bicker between ourselves instead we should teach the Draconians a lesson they won't forget." Admiral Duinhir said confidently. "I am willing to put my entire Task Force at this Alliances disposal."

"One fleet alone cannot complete this task. We must all work together" Buk said he wasn't a tall man however his deep voice carried across the room.

"To strike back would be nice" Sub-master Angelique said "even though my boats are primarily anti-ship vessels we will help all we can."

"Then its agreed we will stand together and strike back against the Draconians." the Captain said loud enough for all to hear, no-one disagreed instead Duinhir spoke up.

"What some of you may be aware of and others not" he said pausing "I am the last of the Republics Fleet Admirals, when that institution fell my task force sailed into the forsaken seas, however not all our links were cut. Much of its intelligence network survived" he revealed "I have been using some of these assets to spy on the Draconians. The reports should be ready by tomorrow."

"Then perhaps a recess? Until then same time." Senator Micheals suggested no shorter had it been mentioned the fleet captains began to leave. Eventually only a couple remained amount them the Captain, Michaels, Duinhir, Vice Admiral Themistocles and Captain Phill. "You were both quiet" Michaels said looking at the two men.

"I only represent the Admiral senator not really my place to rock any boats." Themistocles said although a commander of his own his allegiance was obviously to Admiral Alalcomenous.

"No need to worry there allegiance is to me and mine to this sector." Duinhir said confidently, the others looked surprised at the confidence "Alalcomenous is my son." he said letting slip a little known fact.

"Phill?" the Captain asked although he did not know the man personally he knew his opinions were valued and that he'd been active in the area for a long time and knew just about all the major players.

"Many of us have yearned for payback against the Draconian Forces. I think that alone will keep the more renegade elements in line." The others nodded their agreements for now they would have the calm before the inevitable storm.

Although no-one could claim to be prophetic the calm really was followed by a storm. One of the biggest storms in more than a century buffeted the area, ships struggled to maintain their positions while the islanders battled to keep barely repaired buildings standing. By morning the storm was gone and the fleets remained a sign to all that standing together was key. As various crews assisted in repairs the captains convened again on the island. After a while and details of much of Duinhir's captured information Alex War spoke up "Everyone understands that if we do this it's war, all out little chance of a return to peace."

"No stomach for a fight?" Hawke taunted

"We all know this Alex there is no choice. For once we all agree that this is a better course of action than sitting around waiting for the Draconians to strike at each of our islands. We've seen the devastation outside, do you want that done to your island?" Another Captain asked ignoring Hawke, the Captain didn't know the man well just his name Troy Terrible, an ally of Phill and a few others he at least spoke sense.

"Indeed, Admiral Duinhir's Task Force will spearhead an assault on the Draconians Outpost where the attack on Michaels Island originated. The rest of us will secure the local mining fields and all local salvage fleets before support assaults on the Outpost." Captain Buk said "our goal is complete destruction of the Draconian facility..." he continued but suddenly the room was filled by a distinctive chopping sound from above.

"Not again..." the Captain whispered disappearing out of the door several of the other captains followed him. Heading out onto the external courtyard they looked skyward the same Kixeye tilt-rotor aircraft flanked by two other craft. Both nearly identical they were dark green in colour with a single four bladed rotor above a tandem-twin seated cockpit. Above the rotor was what appeared to be a radar dome while along the side of the craft's fuselage were a pair of short wings covered in what appeared to be Rapier Missiles and two Hydra Rocket Pods. The tilt-rotor craft came down to a landing, while the others remained in guard position, and like before a single officer left the craft followed by two armoured troopers. The woman was beautiful in her late twenties she had shoulder-length brown hair and almost a carefree look on her face.

"Captain, I know you have plans to assault the Draconian bases in the area." She said her carefree look completely gone. "Doing so is a dangerous plan." She warned "the Draconians have much more behind them than what you have seen." She said glancing over his shoulder at Admiral Duinhir "even your little experiments are very impressive and should put on a grand show but cannot yet match their fire-power. And your information you have stolen is incomplete." She warned, Duinhir's face showed near complete shock "the Draconians are out of control but taking a fight into the bases is not the correct course of action."

"Then give us a course that is worthwhile." Hawke demanded "I don't always play nice with everyone but at least we are all on the same level. You and your mighty craft and ships but never do you work with us, help us and we may listen to your warnings."

"Indeed give us another option." The Captain said, the Kixeye Corporation officer looked at him blankly not having an answer for the Forsaken leaders. "Then with nothing else our plan goes ahead. Tomorrow the our war to take back this sector begins." He said pushing through the other Captains towards the planning room. Soon the other Captains followed leaving Kixeye out in the cold and out of their plans.


	19. Part Nineteen

Nineteen

"There we have it people, this Sector has chosen to stand or hang together." Artan said as he stood up from the chair that was at the head of the tale. "Joshua, Task Force 17 is the spear head of our strike force in to Draconian territory." Artan used the laser pointer to point at a Draconian base. "This base is our objective." Artan turned towards the control centre and dimmed the lights. "It is the home port for several large Draconian fleets that has been hitting targets in the area, and our Task Force has the duty of dishing out a helping of the course that they have given use for the past month." Artan looked at the Commodores and Captains that sat around the large briefing room. "The Paragumo Defense Force will be deployed to work with other Islands forces, and we are not going to let him down." Artan slowly start a stroll around the large table. "Our ships have been outfitted with the same technology that is being used against us, that is why we have been chosen as the spearhead." Artan stopped across from a dark skinned man. "Commodore Walshburn, your Sea Wolves Of Destroyer Group 12 will and Commodore Erickson's Sea Wolves of Destroyer Group 32 will be on post watching for reneged pirates that is known to be operating in the area. "Remember gentlemen this is the operational waters of The Pirate Dread, and he is known for hitting fleets that are mining." Artan started his slow walk around the table again. "The fortresses of Task Force 8, 17, and 21 will have the job of taking on the Draconians." Artan paused standing beside Commodore Joshua Halloway. "You are some of the finest commanders that I have ever had the pleasure of commanding." Artan's expression changed from the sober and fatherly appearance that he was known for to the stern faced Commander that he was feared for. "We will not lose this upcoming mission." Artan trigger a switch on the desk."May my standard be our motto for this fight, may it strike fear in to the hearts of the Draconian scourge, May it stand for the power that this alliance wields." Artan slammed his fists down on the table."No Surrender, No Retreat, and I say to you" Artan paused for a moment to look in all their eyes one by one. "Death before Dishonour!"Artan then slammed his right fist in to the palm of his left hand. "Give no Draconian or pirate lord quarter and accept none." Artan turned off the project and the lights came back on. "Strike the battle ensigns!" Artan snapped to attention. "The Paragumo Island Defend Force goes to war in the name of the Alliance!"

With that all of the officers under his command that was present stood up and saluted him yelling."Death before Dishonour!" The call echoed through the room and down the corridor other crewmen began to call out the salute as they heard it quickly the three worlds echoed throughout the entire fleet. Artan returned their salute turned and walked out of the briefing room with Joshua and the captains of the five Fortresses under Joshua's command.

The twelve Floating Fortresses were divided into three fleets of four each supported by another ship of classified nature, while the ten Sea Wolf Destroyers were broken into two fleets. All together they steamed across the endless oceans at around 23 knots, their target, the Draconian fortress outpost that dominated this region of the sector. The massive facility visible from almost anywhere in the area, there were bases like this everywhere however breaking one would show the Draconians that no longer would the Forsaken forces stand by and allow them to be attacked. Artan's job was to deal a pre-emptive strike that would cause as much damage as his three Fortress fleet could deal with the Sea Wolf Destroyers wrecking havoc against any Draconian and pirate lords fleet that tried to stand in their way.

The five fleets from Paragumo Island made their way across the Forsaken Sea, following in the wake of another massive hurricane that was raging across the open sea, these storms were becoming more and more ferocious wrecking havoc for everyone in the region. The course of the storm would take it close to the Draconian base that Artan's spy had scouted and mapped out in as much detail as she could without being caught, while the storm caused damage to the Draconian equipment Artan's ships would slip into attack position, right under the noses of the local Draconians.

Artan's thoughts kept brining him back to a Naval History lesson from his old Republic days. Over one hundred years ago a great empire had used the same tactic to disguise its approach to a lone island that was the forward base of another great nation during one of the world's earliest World Wars. Then that great empire used aircraft to launch a sneak attack on the other nation's naval base, destroying its fleet of mighty battleships while they were anchored in port, it was a sneak attack like no other in the history of man and had set up aircraft as the weapon of power for the entire planet. During the last war that power had been lost, with little land and resources the technology to build and maintain the aircraft had gone the way of so many animals and become all but extinct, only the Mysterious Kixeye Corporation appeared to have maintained the knowledge although many of the Forsaken ships maintained scars of the lost technology. Artan's own Fortresses had a hanger area for a helicopter and a huge lift to transport such craft to the deck however it lacked any hint of an aircraft of its own, the areas turned over to cargo bays used to transport loot captured from the Draconians or other troublesome pirates.

Land was not the only base for aircraft however, and during Artan's Republic days he had learned of ships modified and purposefully built to carry aircraft long lost in a world consumed by near endless conflict. Now far from the Republic's fallen borders and a leader of men and women of his own Artan had dedicated his life to what he called "The Great Experiment." Now looking out the windows of his Flag-bridge he could see through the rain soaked windows and the tireless wipers that wished back and forth across the glass he could see her. The Enterprise.

Named for a long fallen vessel of the same name but built like no other before her, the ship's two huge flat decks made of the strongest material that could be found rich in Zythium it had taken months to save the materials required. Built on a catamaran style hull she made her way through the storm ridden seas easily keeping pace with the other ships. Further behind in the formation her two sister ships stayed with the fleet, one the Hornet and the other the Yorktown, both named for ancient sea craft and like the Enterprise each was protected by four Floating Fortresses. This would be their grand test, and the announcement to the world that he had done the impossible, revived the aircraft carrier.

On her centre hull she sported two of the mighty shock-wave mortars that he was known to use and the other two weapons that were designed to be used against aircraft to defend the carrier. Now all Artan was waiting for was a clear sky so he could turn his fleet into the wind and reach flank speed, a requirement for the old-style propeller driven aircraft which was as far as his engineers had gotten. Kixeye's Helicopter and Tilt-rotor technology was still far beyond them never mind the ancient "jet" technology that had once dominated the skys.

Unfortunately with every technology there were some falls before successes Artan remembered the thousands of failures that his research team had experienced in their trek to get aircraft to fly once again and the other failures of trying to get inexperienced pilots to land the aircraft on a thin and very long deck that was often tossing and turning in the turbulent seas. Artan knew that over on those three warships the pilots would at this very moment be seated in their ready rooms going over their orders prepairing for their first true combat mission. Their orders were plain and simple "Cause as much mayhem as you can and get the hell out of there before you are killed."

"Sir!" came a shout from the Officer of the Deck. "The forward observer is reporting storm clearing and sea returning to fair seas." The Officer of the Deck switched from the observer's line and connected to the weather personnel that were located on the upper island citadel of the fortress. A few moments later she hung up the phone. "Sir Bolt confirms what the forward observe reports." She walked to stand beside him. "The barometer is climbing and the sea state is already evening out."

"Good Lieutenant Mathers." Artan return to stand beside his chair and reach up and grabbed the red coloured fleet phone. "Electra Actual to Enterprise Actual."

"Enterprise Actual." Came a stern tenor voice.

"Admiral Patterson, you have the ball." Artan said and hung up the phone, from now on he was as much an observer as the rest of the fleet personnel. Slowly he climbed back up in his chair and fastened his safety belt, from their tests and the many voyages he'd participated in he knew that when the mighty fortress swung into the wind to keep pace with the carrier doing so would cause it to lean heavily to the inside of the turn and the fleet would be buffeted by the weather.

Over the fleet communications speaker the deep tenor voice of Admiral Patterson boomed out. "The force is under my command." A short pause. "All fortresses take up guard positions on the flat tops."

Looking out the windows to the see the twelve fortress start to shift positions, two fortress moving to flank the sides of each of the three carriers, with the ten Sea Wolves surging forward forming in to an arrow head in front of the formation screening the way ensuring unwanted eyes were kept at a distance. Over the next half hour the sea state further changed as they waited for the best possible launch conditions, it wasn't ideal at all but it was something that Duinhir's people hadn't quite countered yet. "To all hands the weather decks are now open." Another pause on the overhead speakers. "The smoking lamp is now lit in all designate areas." And then a klaxons began to ring. "Battle stations, battle stations, all hand to their battle stations."

With a surge of activity it happened. The entire formation began to increase speed and started to swing into the wind the massive ships buffeted by the winds and seas as they moved. Bringing the air current from bow to stern across the massive ships decks and on the carriers where the planes were already on the decks and their propellers were starting.

From his bridge Artan looked across the sea at the signal bridge on the Enterprise, knowing that soon the signal would be given, and sure enough it was. The pennants that flew on her yardarms signal that all vessels were to set a certain course and to obtain flank speed, and that all carriers were to prepare for air operations. Suddenly those pennants were lowered and a new set was raised. The commence pennants it was a simple movement but passed a message so well soon both Yorktown and Hornet had followed suit, they were ready. Artan could see the six aircraft that were on the flat deck that faced the Electra start wobbling their ailerons, elevators and tail rudders and flaps were being raised to aid in the wing surface which would help the aircraft to obtain flight. Then the first one started down the flat top towards the bow. It rolled off the front and dove towards the water, there was a heart stopping moment when everyone was sure that the aircraft so short in flight was going into the drink, but then it rose slowly and started to climb into the skye. The second one did the same, the third over next several minutes all of the carrier's aircraft was airborne and setting course towards the target, a formation of eighteen aircraft six from each of the carriers, each ship was designed to carry up to twelve aircraft each but production of enough aircraft and training of pilots had resulted in Duinhir deciding to take only half.

"Electra Actual this is Enterprise Actual." Came the tenor voice over the fleet comms. "Command is returned to you sir, all carrier reports all aircraft is in the air and on course to target sir."

Artan picked up the fleet phone. "Electra Actual affirms." Artan looked around the flag bridge a big smile on his face. "We did well" he thought seeing everyone around the bridge taking pride in their efforts finally seeing all their hard work paying off. "Enterprise, Hornet, and Yorktown will form up with the Seawolves and standby to recover your birds." Artan he ordered pressing a button on his command chair, beside it the ancient sound tube that lead to the bridge and was used before technology got the better of it. "Captain the boat is yours." He said turning command over operations of the Fortress to its commander so he could watch over the fleet. He keyed other controls and spoke again "all Fortresses are to set course for the target, flank speed." Artan again hung up the fleet phone and unfastened his safety belt and climbed down from his chair. "Electra Actual is transferring fleet command to CIC." He said clearly the Flag-bridge was a good place to see the outside world and to get a general overview over the situation however it was far too exposed to remain there in battle. The Admiral walked to the door that lead from the flag-bridge and headed deeper into the ship to the Command and Information Centre which lie in the very heart of the fortresses citadel.

In the sky over the Forsaken Sea they flew. Eighteen aircraft, their engines humming with the power that lay beneath their cowlings, eighteen of the new weapons that would set the alliance apart from any other naval power in this forsaken world. six of the aircraft flew on the outer edges of the formation, fighters each equipped with ripper cannons and hydra rockets they would escort the others and provide a distraction for enemy gunners. The remaining twelve aircraft carrier two objects under their fuselages. Modified mortar rounds that were redesigned for fall free from the aircraft as it dove towards its target turning the planes into dive bombers. Each was equipped with single ripper cannon for protection. All of the aircraft's heading was the same, the Local draconian base and new glory for the Alliance.

In the sea below them twelve of the most deadly Forsaken floating fortresses makes their way towards their target, this quadrant's Draconian base. A burning feeling of revenge burning with the hearts of all of their crews and the knowledge that this attack could cripple the Draconian forces that spreads fear in that region of the Forsaken Seas.

The air and the daily life on the Regional Draconian base was the same it had been for years, routine. The air was still and all the people went about their daily lives having no fears the Draconian Empire was all but untouchable. Then a strange noise came out from nowhere, a whining noise that grew. Everyone stopped and looked in the direction of the noise. It came from the sky. Soon strange craft were flying overhead some brining attention to them others diving straight for the base. As the aircraft dived screamed a deafening noise that would shake those unused to it, several hundred feet above the base they pulled up and object feel away from their wings. Seconds later a series of large explosion rocked the ground as the Draconians came under fire for the first time. People ran towards their stations or towards shelters as other flew overhead shooting the base's buildings with fast firing cannons and rockets. Running personnel fell as they ran, buildings were pitted and exploded and walls were crushed under the onslaught of fire, a wave of panic few over the base as they struggled to comprehend they were under attack, from the air.

The commander of the regional Draconian base couldn't believe what was unfolding in front of him. "How dare these impudent curds do this!" He he screamed his suits external speakers turning it into a terrifying howl. Searching they skies of a symbol of who this was he spied an identifying marking on the aircraft….A horned Demon Head skull sitting over a crossed pair of military swords which was sitting over a blood red background.

Two more of the agile aircraft flew off at a distance strafing the area that they flew over. Several fellow Draconian died under the onslaught of cannon and rocket fire, while off in the distance several building were burning from the massive explosions that consumed them. Then sirens sounded. "Well a little to late!" he screamed loudly the attack was well underway his people were dying under enemy fire and yet only now defenders reacted. Moments later it dawned on him as four large mortar rounds slammed into the Command Tower it to the foundations.

"Mortar fire, Sir" a voice from behind him shouted. "We are under attack by the naval forces of Admiral Artan B. Duinhir. They appear to have recovered aircraft technology."

The young officer stood beside the base commander to look at the carnage that was unfolding in front of them, although he could not see the man's face because of his environmental suit's faceplate he was sure that even on the Draconian's face the commander would have seen fear as more mortar fire came down out of the sky tearing into the base. "Isn't Admiral Duinhir a member of the old Republic Defense force?" the younger officer wondered out aloud.

"Yes he was." The commander turned and started for the shelters. "But apparently his allegiance has change when that old governing body collapsed in the carnage that changed this world. From what we know he works alone now his Task Force is in pieces spread out between three maybe four islands. Peice mail to our forces if we wished." The commander tried to maintain his calm as he turned from the carnage heading into a shelter sealing it behind him

"Defences why are we not returning fire?" He asked looking at the officers in the shelter before he was given an answer he realized it himself the air attack had been targeted on the firing control part of the Command Tower. Without the control tower the weapons would have to be used manually and that would take time.

Outside the air attack only lasted for about 5 minutes the aircraft quickly spending their ordinance and much of their fuel, but the naval bombardment which had just begun lasted for nearly an hour. Duinhir's twelve Forsaken Fortress continuously bombarding them with mortar fire dealing damage to the base. Then almost as quickly as they had come the Forsaken force left the area, several moments of calm passed before the damage was realized. Much of the external buildings and defences had been damaged or destroyed the entrance channel was crushed the defence walls and towers crushed and burning. Several ships which had just returned were destroyed where they were anchored capsized, burning or beginning to sink. However the majority of the bases power the ships that provided the Draconians with the presence and power in the area had been protected deep within the harbour's sheltered dock. Duinhir's people had cause much damage and hurt the Draconians for the first time however this attack had just hastened his demise and the demise of the rest of the Forsaken Islands, the time for peace was over.

Admiral Duinhir looked the many people working in CIC. The readings from the gun crews scrolled across the screen as hit after hit that were scored on the target. Soon however he realized that his people were not doing as much damage as he would have liked and ordered for the task force to depart before they took more damage than they had dealt already some of the Draconians surviving towers had regained manual control and were beginning to return fire. As the Electra cleared the last section of the channel, Artan could see the other fortresses waiting for the Electra and the three carriers and their Sea Wolf escorts all waiting. A few had been hit by Draconian weapons fire like the Electra and her fellow assault ships, but the damage was far lower than he'd have expected perhaps they had gotten lucky taking the Draconians by complete surprise.

"Sir, the Enterprise is reporting half of our aircraft have been recovered." The comms officer standing in the CIC reported. "Six aircraft were destroyed by the Draconians and a further three ran out of fuel on the return journey, their pilots have been recovered." She paused "Admiral Patterson reports all remaining aircraft have been recovered to Enterprise and Hornet, sir, the Admiral also reports that the Yorktown was hit by four torpedoes during the attack." Complete silence came through the CIC as the news sunk in. "The Yorktown is still afloat however she is listing heavily on one side, fight operations completely out. She will likely need towed back to Paragumo."

"Send to Enterprise Actual." Artan walked towards the compartment door. "Recover splashed pilots and join back up with fleet detail two Sea Wolf Escorts to attach lines to Yorktown and begin to tow her home." Artan stopped at the door. "All other forces are set course for Paragumo standard cruise formation."Artan opened the door and left the room. But instead going to the flag bridge Artan went to the outer hatch and stepped out on to the catwalk that ran along the outside of the fortresses citadel. Outside he looked back in the direction of the Draconian base smoke raised into the air marking the destruction that he had wrecked on the base however it continued to hang there over the area, perhaps Duinhir had done enough damage to slow the Draconians but they were still active still a menace.

The sun began to slowly descend, marking the end of another day. But this day would go down in history. One for the fact that a Forsaken fleet successfully attacked a Draconian base and that a carrier had softened up the base prior to a base fleet attacking it. All was as is should be in Admiral Artan Barcius Duinhirs mind hopefully he'd weakened them enough for the others. For now he had several damaged ships, nine precious aircraft lost and hundreds of personnel injured or dead with the enemy still standing. Now they would have to wait to see what the response would be from the other Draconians in the area.

Standing there as his ships began to turn other thoughts played on his mind, why had he not waited until he had fighters to fill all the carriers to capacity? Why could he not trust his pilots training to pull them through? How long would repairs take? How long would the Yorktown be out of commission? Would he be ready for the Draconian counter attack? Would any of the other Alliance pirates have better luck than he? The one thing he did know that the Governor of Paragumo would be annoyed having to redirect the resources to repair the damaged ships and construct more aircraft. Likely other ships of the task force would have to send out fleets to recover the lost resources risking more Paragumo lives. On the bright side he knew that the airfield on Paragumo was nearing completion, maybe he should have waited until the airfield was completed before he deployed the only three carriers that he had. Maybe he should have waited until the planned eight carriers were completed. In Artan's mind steps had to be taken to show the Draconians that this alliance would not just roll over and play dead for them. "I'll be damned if I sit idly by and watch this sector go to these scum!" Artan thought as he looked across the sea. Artan turned and walked over to a phone that was nearby and dialled in the flag bridge. "Joshua, did the wolves sink that sub?"

"Yes sir." Joshua reported. "It was located and dispatched by a Sea Wolf of Destroyer Group 32."

"Very good pass to the other fleets, The door is open" he said perhaps his people had failed but hopefully the alliance wouldn't Artan hung the phone and turned to the lift. Closing the door and pushing the button for the deck that his stateroom was on. He momentarily leaned back against the bulkhead of the lift. Combat was tiring, even for a commander. Sorting out the data, calculating responses, and knowing when your forces had enough. All of those factors equalled up to one thing, a massive migraine that threatened to pound its way right out of his head, however something was different the lift began to spin and the Admiral felt his body move but not under his control, he felt an impact on the deck of the lift, the doors opened and there was a scream the Admiral heard someone shouting for a medic before everything went dark around him.


	20. Part Twenty

Twenty

"War. The planet has been hit by wars since the beginning of time. First there was personal conflicts, then regional, in the old world this turned into country against country and three times it escalated further to the World category. Recently there has been Wars for Survival, Pirate Wars, Alliance Wars and Sector Wars however the recently dubbed Draconian War may affect the most people yet. Only time will tell."

The Captain paced the deck of his Leviathan's Map Room behind the main CIC, on the main map table there was icons representing the various battles taking place across the ocean. Over the last couple of weeks ships from the Captain's Island and from others engaged Draconian targets some of the islands had targeted Draconian installations directly however none had succeeded in destroying them. "Captain, our forward ships report the way is clear to the Draconian Installation." Director Louise Harrison reported entering the room, she had left her Intelligence Lab behind to gather intelligence direct. "From what I understand Captain War has uncovered a new type of armour on one of the Draconian wrecks something the Dracs call Zynthonite."

"Anything good about it?" The Captain asked he'd seen plenty of Draconian ships fall to pieces under his guns.

"It appears to have properties that limit missile damage however our Depleted Urainium is superior in almost every way." Harrison said a disappointed look on her face.

"Captain!" Commander Laura Michaels blurted out as she quickly charged into the room "Sir..." she began before finally running out of breath. She'd recently transferred to his flagship.

"Take a breath." Louise whispered just loud enough for the Captain to hear, Laura breathed in at almost the same time.

"Captain Mark Red has launched an long-range missile against the Draconians." She announced the Captain looked at her slightly perplexed.

"We are at war with the Draconians..." the Captain said slowly as if nothing was unusual about the situation "Captain's Nine-won-three and someone called PBO captured a Draconian Battle-cruiser, Captain Buk has marines on board a Draconian Battleship. Admiral Duinhir launched an air-strike against them, it is a time for firsts, launching a missile is nothing new Miss Roberts." he said trying not to be condescending but failing hopelessly.

"Yes sir, I am aware of the Sector's accomplishments however this is something new. Red's fleet experienced difficulties engaging a Draconian Base he called in what he called a Code Red Attack. This included an Island launched long-range missile, something he calls an Orion. It demolished three of the enemies defence installations, including one of those kinetic energy weapons we've identified. This allowed his fleet to retreat unmolested." She said pausing "it appears his island is built on one of the old worlds missile silos or he built one of his own. It is a very impressive weapon even if it is non-nuclear."

"Even with this fire-power he didn't get in. What is it with these Draconians? How can their bases be so impenetrable?" The Captain said quietly his own Leviathans were not the largest ships however newly refitted with Depleted Uranium they would be able to take heavier punishment but larger ships had failed with more fire-power.

"Captain to the bridge, Captain to the bridge, All hands man battle-stations." The tannoy went off, the Captain was only a couple of minutes from the bridge and quickly moved from the map room to the rear of the command deck.

"Captain on the Bridge!" One of the marines shouted as the Captain entered followed by Director Harrison and Commander Michaels.

"Sir, five unidentified vessels approaching" the sensor operator said looking at the radar image the Leviathan's sensors were trying to identify the craft it was longer than a Forsaken Fortress but unlike the other arrowhead shaped craft this one had a strange box shape at one end. As the Leviathan's systems switched through various images trying the identify the ship it cycled through various objects including a Hammerhead shark. "no identification marks other than a series of coloured panels along its hull. We've moved to battle-stations just in case they are hostile."

"Show me" the Captain ordered looking at one of the camera images the Leviathan's external cameras showed the strange ship had a series of yellow panels lining its hull. "still no radio contact?" He asked the bridge crewmen shook their heads "our move then. Open a communications channel." He said clearing his throat straightening his uniform he stepped to the centre of the room dominated by a map with monitors lining the sides. Above four monitors back-to-back he reached down and picked up a hand-held microphone "Attention incoming vessels this is Leviathan fleet from Michaels Island, please identify." The Captain said there was still silence on the comm. channel "identify or be considered hostile and prepare to be fired on." The Captain warned.

"I am definitely considered hostile," The voice came back over the comms. not one that the Captain recognized "however I believe you have declared a cease fire instead to attack the Draconians." The other person said all the Captain could tell it was a male and not one he'd heard on the sector communications. "I just wondered how far that extended so I thought I'd visit and test the water."

"The cease fire extends as far as the Draconians control ocean. We are all sick of being attacked by the Draconians, they attack us as we try and survive and now they attack our islands. It is time this stopped."

"Indeed, I completely agree the Draconians are a menace however, this cease fire bothers me. You say it goes as far as the ocean is blue. Yet you do not talk with your neighbours."

"We all met everyone in the sector was invited..." the Captain tried to explain however was cut off by laughter "something funny pirate?" The Captain asked he was sure it was a Forsaken pirate despite the stange hammerhead shaped vessel.

"Yes Captain, you are so concerned by your sector that you do not consider your neighbouring sectors. Other Forsaken peoples, broaden your horizions Captain, this war you cannot win alone. This sector is not the only one that struggles with the Draconians. We all do Captain. My name is Repossession." A chill ran down the Captaiin's spine he knew this pirate after all but as Repo, other Captains had felt his attacks against their islands although the Captain's own had been too small for his notice, Repo or Repoman's fleets were quite well known for their strength in attack. "Captain, I am not here to bring war on you, I am here to challenge you to something far greater."

"That is?" The Captain asked quietly his mind still running at full strength trying to figure out how Repo had broken into the Sector's communications, the one thing that had seperated them seemed to be the break between sectors, now it appeared that was something that could also become nothing.

"You successfully brought this sector together by focussing them on Blackheart, a bane to both our sectors, he cared little for anyone but his closest allies and their destruction has allowed us to expand our influence so don't think you only helped yourselves." Repo explained "now I challenge you, expand your war, bring it to the other sectors. Only with all Forsaken forces working together can we hope to overcome the Draconians. You know this, I've seen your fleets smash against the Draconians and their supply convoys replenish their lost stock within hours."

"Why us? Why can you not unite your own people, you have seen what we have done, why not copy it, you obviously have the ships and probably have plenty influence over others actions." The Captain challenged the other Sectors would likely be wholy against the idea of uniting especially with forces of 73, their enemies."

"I may have the ships but not the influence on the power. I work alone few pirates work with me for long, and I often prefer it that way. You appear to be able to get pirates to work together, uniting the smaller forces is key to my... our victory." Repossession explained correcting himself before he continued the Captain didn't know his objectives in this or how he'd even start but perhaps this pirate was right.

"If you come to my seas, I will not attack you or hinder your efforts to unite the others, however if your eyes turn on my people you will regret it. Draconians or not." He warned "also look for a pirate named Lord Viper and another Lord Daemonicus they both can help unite various pirate bands. For now I will leave you to your undoubtedly futile attack. Good day." He said the communication channel cut off leaving the Captain slightly stunned outside the five Hammerheads turned almost in unison and began to sail swiftly away as if nothing had happened.

"Captain?" Louise Harrison whispered after a moment "Captain" she said more firmly "should we continue?"

"No, break off the attack." He said making a decision "I think our war just got bigger but I don't know if for the better." He said pausing "Helm set a course for home, send word to Senator Michaels to prepare for a Council meeting." He said looking at the map in front of him the table was covered in icons of various allied units engaging Draconian targets but around them beyond the sector's boundaries there was nothing, no attacks, no signals just dead areas where they had no influence, They Captain had no idea where to start but he knew Repo was right, all the Forsaken people needed to act together.


	21. Part Twenty-One

Twenty-One

LIGHT! LIGHT LIGHT

The light burned his eyes

"What happened" Duinhir thought he meant to speak the words but his mouth was dry the words never came

"You had a heart attack, you're lucky to be alive" his wife Rowen said standing in front of him, she'd left formed her own island he hadn't seen her for more than a month.

"When..." he blurted out his lips finally finding movement

"After the attack" another voice said it was his son Alalcamenos someone else he rarely saw.

"Did we win?" he asked

Following the encounter with Repossession the Captain had called several other island's leaders to a council so far they were breaking even fighting on their own, the Draconians supplies continued to sail between outposts their miners continued to defend. It was obvious to the Captain that one sector alone couldn't win. "I have called off our attacks due to this encounter..." he was explaining before one of the others interrupted.

"Captain, we are not your sub-ordinates, this alliance came together under the understanding that we would work together not that we would follow your every command." Captain Simon Hell said quietly he was obviously annoyed by the recall order glancing over the gathering he could see that there was a few other agreeing with them.

"The Captain, did not mean it as it came out" Senator Michaels interrupted he hadn't been invited however the Captain was quietly glad he was here. "Instead it was an advisory message that informed you all that new information and options had become available. We wanted everyone to know what was on the table before action was made."

"What information?" Christopher "Seaking" King asked stepping to the fore he'd been at previous meetings however had been quiet and happy to allow others to ask questions now however he looked ready for a fight "Captain, it was your island that was hit by the Draconians, your call for us to hit the Draconians back. We answered your call because your attack against Blackheart showed us the power of working together, None of us have even seen Blackheart on the seas but now we see Draconians everywhere with no end our people are dying daily."

"Which is why I suggest a new approach." the Captain said "recently my fleet encounter Hayden Repossession at sea en-route to a Draconian target." he heard from the gathered commanders the word 'Repoman' one of Repossessions more polite nicknames. "He suggests that we unite the sectors and all work together, but that he cannot do anything himself. Instead he suggests that we unite the sectors with out own message. We have seen we are making an impact on some Draconian operations but the vast majority of them are still at strength and that supply convoys continue to keep them operational."

"So he expects us to go into his territory and bring pirates to us so what? he can sink them closer to home." Captain Rick suggested

"If we can gather the captains around Repo into an assault against the Draconians then perhaps we can unite all the forsaken islands, have them pass the message beyond our own range." Captain Alex War suggested

"Here in this sector we are struggling to come out even on a level par with the Draconians, not one of us have come out ahead of them. Repo suggests that we contact a pair of pirates Lord Viper and another Lord Daemonicus together if we can contact them then we can unite the three sectors." The Captain continued explaining the plan "so I suggest we break into four battle groups similar to the Blackheart operation." He said rolling out a map showing the Sectors 72,73 and 74. "Seaking, Nine-won-three, Buk and Alex War will coordinate this sectors defence, countering attacks against our islands, and attacks on the Draconians attacking Draconian bases, fleets and mine defenders. Rick, and Simon Hell will lead a task force in search of Lord Viper into Sector 74, this is not an offensive mission" the Captain stressed the importance of the fact. "If they are hostile to our ideas come on home no damage done" the Captain explained. "Carl Grim, Glyn and Sub-master Angelique will go in search of Lord Daemonicus."

"Needle in a haystack" Carl said quietly "he used to be big player in the region but I haven't seen him on the seas in months, his base is shrouded in secrecy. No-one has gone near him in a long time some say the area is haunted."

"Well we'll try anyway." The Captain said quietly "finally myself, Hawke and Mark Red will lead a force into 72 to Repossession's base of operations. We'll call him out and see just how legit he is with his offer we'll also see if anyone else is serious. I'll be honest I'm slight apprehensive about the idea but we'll see how this plays out." He said looking at the faces around the table "we have done the near impossible so far people let's take it a little further."

"What about Duinhir? Or Alalcamenos both have dropped off the map since Duinhir's attack." Nine-won-three asked he looked slightly irritated by the fact Duinhir had shown them all the use of airpower was possible again but then had disappeared once again.

"Unknown there has been nothing since his attack, Commodore Holloway has taken command of his surface assets that much my intelligence has uncovered however Holloway has his own way of working and doesn't appear to want/need our assistance. None of the Admirals carriers have been seen at sea since their initial attack, one was damaged by a submarine during the strike. Alalcamenos appears to be have problems with Draconians of his own - one of his crews has gone missing he is involved in operations to recover them and may be out of contact. They have strong fleets but so do we and we can do this if we act together, there is plenty experience in this force and plenty of knowledge about the Draconians here too.

Meanwhile across the seas

When he'd first woken up Duinhir had found he'd missed nearly six months of the war due to his heart attack, the Doctors had placed him in a coma to save his life and allow his body to regenerate. During this time both his wife Rowen and his son Alalcamenos had returned to care for him while Commodore Joshua Halloway had taken the Electra and her battle group back to sea to continue to support the sector's actions against the Draconians. As soon as he could he had returned to work despite having a heart-attack at 50 he was convinced that only he could make a difference, Rowen had supported him at first but again the strain of combat had caused her to leave him to "his war games" his son had stayed longer however his attaché Themocles while a capable commander didn't have enough of the respect of Alalcamenos's troops. Alone again Duinhir had overseen the completion of his island's new airstrip which would allow him to train new pilots and develop bigger ships, unfortunately he found out that the Yorktown which had been damaged in the previous fight by a Draconian Sub was still in dry-dock and would be for another month maybe more according to his engineers the entire flight deck would need to be re-laid.

He needed the resources and needed to get into the action but with the Electra at sea he needed something else instead he formed a new group based around the Enterprise, Hornet, two captured Draconian Battle-cruisers refitted with Forsaken technology and one of Duinhir's Terror Wolves, a Sea Wolf refitted with Draconian D33A Assault Cannons, advanced firing barrels and quicker autoloaders the ship would act as his flagship while he tested his carriers for a second time. Unlike before this time Artan had ordered his carriers to maximum capacity with twelve aircraft each. Beyond the strike group ten more Sea Wolves formed a perimeter screening for Draconian ships and submarines.

"Admiral" the Iroquois' commander said Artan looked over at Commander Garth Forsyth said getting his attention "Enterprise reports pilots are in briefings preparing for flight operations at 1000hrs."

"Good news" he said climbing up in his command chair and stroked the padded leather arm rest. "I miss my old chair." He said aloud. His comment drawing a few giggles from a couple of women who stop nearby, Artan just looked at them both and winked at them Duinhir reached to where the fleet phone should be hanging only to be grabbing at thin air. "Damn-it!" He exclaimed as he remembered that on the Advanced Sea Wolf's fleet phone was mounted on the bulk head besides the chair. He grabbed the phone and keyed the hand set. "All ships make flank speed and prepare for turn into the wind." He ordered and hung the phone backup.

The Terror Wolf and two Battle-cruisers easily made and maintained 30 knots however the two Carriers struggled in the turbulent seas. "Surface contact!" One of the radar operators called "Admiral, Draconian Battleship it's on its own sir." Artan smiled.

"Cancel all fleet operations bring on course with them"

"Cancelling flight operations coming to bearing 243 degrees." The officer of the deck braked following a nod from Commander Forsyth.

"Confirmed a single Battleship, its damaged Admiral" the sensor operator reported "and broadcasting distress."

"Good work Shelby" Forsyth said he looked at Duinhir, Artan looked at the sensors for a moment and nodded "All hands battle stations, battles station!" Forsyth shouted "bring online targeting systems, damage crews to their positions." He ordered commanding his ship the Officer of the Deck repeated his words throughout the ship.

"My intentions are to capture that ship. All ships prepare for boarding party action." Artan hung up the fleet phone and headed for the door. He glanced at Forsyth who nodded "Commander put your ship in front of that Battleship block her path, have both Battle-cruisers cover her flanks and have the carriers complete the box behind. If this lot wants to escape they go through us."

"We don't have as much armour as your Fortress Admiral." Forsyth warned before beginning to shout orders across the bridge. The Terror Wolf pulled in front of the Battleships crossing her parth the nimble destroyer easily matching the course despite the waves and speed, the two battlecruisers slipped into flanking positions just out of effective weapons range while the two Carriers closed the box behind them. "Incoming missiles" Forsyth warned he looked at Duinhir but the admiral remained quiet "maintain course, brace for contact!" The Commander ordered the brace of Cutlass missiles flew rapidly through the air three of them slamming into the forward hull causing minor damage. The Wolf was rocked by the impacts but maintained position "damage crews clear damaged sections."

"Cut engines." Duinhir ordered intending on stopping the Battleship, the Wolf's engines cut out moments later "weapons, fire a volley over her bow." He ordered Forsyth nodded to the weapons targeting officer, moments later there was a whirling sound as all five of the ship's D33-A Assault Cannons spun up and opened fire on the still closing Battleship. The advanced targeting systems on the Terror Wolf took the volley just over the Battleships damaged hull anyone on the deck would have felt the wind pushed by the shells.

"Still closing at speed" Shelby ordered "impact 3 minutes."

"Time to test that armour" Artan said quietly watching the contact close on the vessel it felt strange to be this close to an enemy without hearing weapons fire. The Battleships speed didn't change and the Draconian ship slammed into the Wolf's forward port side metal bent and turned under the impact and screamed as the two ships were locked together in a deadly embrace. Artan was thrown back into his chair by the impact momentarily stunning him. Forsyth was more prepared.

"Forward gun keep an eye on that ship pick off anyone on the deck." A D33 Assault Cannon was not designed for anti-personnel operations however it was still deadly for the task as the cannon began to spin up and engage the Draconian on deck "Admiral?"

"Boarding crews to stations have the Battle-cruisers close and add their marines to ours. Carriers to maintain position" Duinhir said regaining his composure.

On the deck Draconians were pouring from hatches across the ship Draconian soldiers pouring on to the deck. Bullets flew everywhere smashing into the Iroquois' hull as D33 fire cut down suited Draconian soldiers. Men and women on both side laid on their decks in a bloody mess that dripped into the sea turning the water a murky colour. Suddenly under the D33's fire and additional fire from the Iroquois' marines caused the Draconian guns to fall silent only visible hatch the led to the ships inner passageways a dark menacing looking place.

The Iroquois' marines surged forward coming up to the outer hatch and taking defensive positions to the right and left of the hatch. One marine gave the sergeant that was closest to the hatch a pear-shaped object, and the sergeant yanked out a cotter pin with his teeth and tossed the object through the hatch with a side-arm throwing motion. Inside the passage way the grenade could be heard bouncing off the bulkheads and a few seconds later the explosion went off and smoke rolled out the door. The sergeant held his left hand in the air with five fingers pointing skyward and started lowering one finger at a time. When all five of his fingers were closed in to a fist the sergeant and two other marines stormed through the hatch firing their automatic rifles as they went through the door. This same routine repeated itself many times as more marines from the other two carriers and the two battle-cruiser came aboard the stricken battleship.

Decks crews from the two carriers and both battle-cruisers came aboard the battleship and started to secure lines to the ship's bollards and throwing them back across to other deck seamen that was still on board the Iroquois. All the slack that was from the mooring lines until the battleship and the Sea Wolf would respond to the same helm commands the smaller ships powerful engines working overtime to control the crippled battleship. Slowly the carrier started forward motion and started an extra wide turn setting course for its home port, its escorts taking up defensive positions and the other two carriers following closely behind for protection.

All this was occurring while inside the battleship the Iroquois' marines both gained ground and lost ground, fighting from compartment to compartment. Alongside the additional marines from the two battlecruisers momentum was gained and slowly the Forsaken marines over came the battleship's defenders. But the cost in numbers was great and hours after the combat had begun only a few dozen of the ninety six marines that boarded were left, the massive suited Draconian soldiers able to take a lot of fire before falling each taking a couple of marines. With the ship mostly secure Duinhir had came across to from the Iroquois to the battleship just as the command deck of the Battleship was reached by his marines. A flash bang grenade had opened this last melee of combat and then the carnage had begun, without room to use weapons most of it was done in hand to hand combat. The Draconians were desperate not to lose however the Duinhir's marines well trained and equipped had overcome them but with continuing high levels of injury and loss. After the melee was over a few forsaken marines were off to one side bandaging their wounds as the rest gathered up the Draconians weapons which unlike their massive bulky environmental suits seemed to be standard personnel weapons issued to any ship board marine. This was the time that Admiral Artan Duinhir had waited for, his revenge his prize. Along with the marines who had stayed back to provide protection for him. Artan and the five men stepped on to the bridge of the Draconain Battleship and crossed the deck to stand before the Draconian battleship's captain

"Captain, accorded to Naval traditions of old. I ask for the surrender of your ship sir." Duinhir stood confident in his short 5 foot eight inch stance proud of his men's accomplishments despite the damage done and the carnage throughout the ship it would take weeks just to clean the ship out, and the heat was nearly unbearable. Duinhir had been on the ship less than fifteen minutes and already the excessive heat had made him sweat nearly uncontrollably.

The Draconian captain looked down at him, contempt in his eyes. "I will do no such thing Admiral!" He snarled his voice distorted by his suit the man was trying to use it to unhinge Duinhir and intimidate him despite the Admiral's armed bodyguard. "This is an Imperial Draconian vessel of the Red Fleet, I will not surrender this ship to you or any of your rabid band." He continued to ramble Duinhir raised his arm in it he held his service pistol not used in anger in years. "You threaten an unarmed man Admiral, does it make you feel big and strong, I will invite this failure like all others. I WILL NOT..." He begun to shout his voice echoing through the corridors, he was cut off however by a single shot.

The bullet had left Duinhir's pistol and struck the Draconian's chest going straight through the suit, there was a sound off gas escaping as the suit lost pressure and the Draconian stood there for a moment, for one second Duinhir had thought the Draconian had survived the shot, he'd aimed for the heart at point blank... the Admiral's mind raced for a few seconds then Draconian fell clattering to the deck there was silence on the bridge and on the ship for all of ten seconds before anyone spoke.. "Then the hard road is taken, sir" Artan said looking down at fallen Draconian "Major,Secure this ship!" Artan turned and started for the door. "Run these rats into the sea."

Duinhir left the battleship's bridge and stepped out on to its weather deck headed by for the Iroquois, he stopped and pulled the pistol out for its holster and looked at it for a few seconds. "This is war," He muttered before tossed the weapon overboard and it quickly sunk in to the sea, Artan knew that in the end before his death he will have to commit many more once unforgivable acts, but as he said this was war, and the times had changed since honor ruled the oceans. The Paragumo Carrier Task Force made its way back to Paragumo Island at the best possible speed that they could manage, Duinhir had rigged up several of the Sea Wolf escorts which had been securing the area to the Battleship towing it across the Forsaken Seas headng for home.


	22. Part Twenty-Two

Twenty-two

"Alliance is too strong a word. Some called the Sector 73 group an alliance, but then what do we call the sector 72, 73 and 74 agreement. Non-aggression pact is closer for both ourselves and the other sectors, although we had little direct communications we were all agreed and tired of the Draconian attacks."

Far from home in sector 72 the fleets of Michaels Island, Mark Red and Bill Hawke were approaching the area controlled by the pirate lord Repossession. With him the Captain had taken a mixed bag fleet two Leviathans, a Sea Wolf and a pair of Battle Barges above the water while below five Predator Submarines shadowed the surface ships. The ships were not optimized for base or fleet attacks but that was the point, it was to show that any ship could fight against the Draconians. Both Red and Hawke had surface fleets Mark Red had four Leviathans and a Floating Fortress supported by five Marauder type craft while Hawke had ten Battle Barges split into two fleets, although none of the fleets there were the strongest their islands could field but they were a good representative fleet. So far Repossession's neighbours had stayed away from them but only time would tell.

"Captain, we're approaching Repossession's island turret perimeter, incoming voice message from island." The communications officer said moments later the control room's speakers crackled to life.

"Island Control to Incoming fleets Repossession is not here however we are ready to fight in his name. Any hostile movement and we will be forced to open fire with extreme prejudice." The voice warned it sounded devoid of any sort of gender or accent.

"Island Control, we are heeding an invitation to this area of the sea by Repossession. We are looking for support against the Draconians. We have no intention of attack." There was a pause for nearly five minutes for a start the Captain was sure that they would need to fight against the pirate lord that had invited them here, perhaps the other fleets would have the same problem, had he made a mistake?

"Understood, we have communication protocols for you. We will broadcast them shortly, please maintain your distance." The voice replied this time more neutral.

"Sir, communication protocols received, should we distribute them to the other fleets?"

"Confirmed, pass out the information." The Captain said now with the Sector's communications they could "plug" into both sector 72 and 73 a tactical advantage to be sure, the Captain was sure that some would use these after dealing with the Draconians for other operations however that was the future for now it was useful "instruct Captains Red and Hawke of our intentions and begin to broadcast this message onto 72s communications network." Within hours of the first communication there were fleets beginning to arrive around the Captains fleets and those of his allies most were supportive if wary about the idea but others were more than happy to support. So far no-one had fired on his forces. The Captain wondered if his allies were having the same trouble.

Meanwhile many kilometres away Captain Rick was having a slightly different experience. "So dinner with a Snake" Simon Hell said looking at his executive officer. They had just made contact with Lord Viper, one of Repossession's contacts in another sector. Lord Viper was a very jolly person and very happy to join in talks to join them for dinner as well. "Have chef prepare our best welcome for them."

"Of course sir, I'll have the gunners look the other way when they approach, Commodore." His executive officer replied Simon looked at her and smiled, just weeks ago he'd said the opposite his gunners should be on target against opponents vessels, now they were preparing to welcome them aboard with honours. "I'll send messages to Captain Rick as well, Commodore." She said repeating his new rank.

"Thank you." Hell replied after a moment's hesitation he was still uncomfortable by the rank and had been tempted to reduce it back to Captain however like Captain Rick he'd taken on the new Commodore rank as he now commanded several fleets, from different islands "make sure to invite Captain Rick and the others as well, keep everyone in the loop, this snake should see everyone he is dealing with."

"Why do I get the impression you'd rather deal with him with your thud cannons?" She said quietly, Hell just smiled and walked away from the map taking a seat on his command chair. There were many ways to deal with other pirates, today it seemed he'd be learning a new way, sitting on the bridge he quietly wondered how the others were managing with their own quests it was easier than thinking of dinner.

On less quiet seas Carl Grim was screaming from one side of his Leviathan's ruined bridge "Communications send to Angie, have her subs cover Glyn's fortresses retreat, we're too slow to get there in time!" He shouted approaching Lord Daemonicus' Island had gone from bad to worse. From the onset Daemonicus' defence turrets had out-ranged and out-hit those of any other Forsaken defence weapons. Two of the ships attached to their force had been cut down quickly, while one of Captain Glyn's Fortresses had lost two weapons turrets. Under the water Angelique's submarine force had found themselves engaged by Draconian submarines causing them to scatter. Once Angie's submarines were scattered Draconian Battle-cruisers and Battleships sailed from Daemonicus's Island engaging the force.

"Sir! Angie reports three of the enemy submarines are destroyed however she's out of position. She can't clear the two Battle-cruisers" the communications officer shouted back as Grim's Leviathan shuddered under further impacts.

"Understood come to port fifteen degrees, full ahead helm." Grim ordered "tell Glyn to continue his retreat" he said.

"Sir, that puts us in direct line of fire for the incoming Draconian vessels." The helm officer warned looking at the Captain worried the Leviathan was already damaged.

"I know." He said, grabbing a microphone "all hands this is the Captain prepare for heavy incoming fire close all pressure doors below decks." He said quietly he knew what was coming his Leviathan began to turn the fire directed at Glyn's crippled fortress was now directed at Grim's Leviathan the vessel rocking under several hits.

"Aft thud cannon damaged out of commission." the Damage control officer reported.

"Incoming further ships!" The sensor operator reported Grim darted across the bridge avoiding his crushed command chair and the roof beam which had crushed it "Sea Wolves" the operator continued "approaching from directly ahead of Glyn's vessels." Grim looked over the man's shoulder and could see the five rapidly approaching vessels.

"Pump out our message see if these guys are friendly." Grim said as the Leviathan rocked heavily under two further hits. The incoming Sea Wolves however split up three down one side and two down the other holding fire until they cleared the rear-quarter of Grim's Leviathan almost as soon as they were clear three of the wolves opened fire with a heavy missile barrage. The missiles striking at longer range than most missiles were capable of, the missiles struck down three of the incoming Battle-cruisers in a single salvo, as they closed the remaining two Sea Wolf Destroyers opened fire with massed Thud cannons which destroyed the next two Battle-cruisers The Sea Wolves continued on assaulting the Battleships as well driving to retreat back inside the island. Two of the Sea Wolves received some fire as the Battleships turned back inside the guns of Daemonicus' Island's turrets however all five quickly looped around and began to follow Grim's vessels.

"Hail them see if we have allies." Grim ordered if anything they had discovered that some Forsaken pirates were allied with or had been taken over by the Draconians, if Daemonicus was any kind of example.

"Captain Grim, we know who you are, we have spared from time to time, we are the pirates of Hell-spawned and I have been asked to inform you that we will help you and carry your words. It is time the Draconians felt the Forsaken's full wrath." The pirate answered, to Grim it was a win even if it had been a costly one. Hopefully with all the Forsaken forces working together they could begin to make an impact against the Draconians however only time would tell.


	23. Part Twenty-Three

Twenty-three

"They used to say actions spoke larger than words, we'll see."

Although he knew that other Forsaken commanders had tried to contact other sectors to rally support Artan knew the only real way of uniting them was action and this operation was a long shot, but if it worked he would be spending the next few days in his stateroom laughing his ass off. The Battleship the Iroquois had captured had been brought to Paragumo Island and was repaired to the best of the shipyards capabilities. He had stopped thanking the Lord the Paragumo Island's manufacturing plants were now turning out more Draconian weapon than they were Forsaken weapons and had begun thinking about how he could boost their production. The ship's battered armour had been repaired with some of the Draconian armour that was recovered from other wrecks, and to top it off the Bismarck and Tripitz, Duinhir's two Battle-cruisers were outfitted to appear as Draconian vessels while their armour had been repainted in the darker colours favoured by the Draconians Imperial forces. Now all three ships were on course to a small Draconian base on the border with the neighbouring sector, smaller than the previously targeted facility it was perfect for his test.

While the others were only making contact with Repossession Artan had been in communication for a while they had shared intelligence but Duinhir remembered a very simple phrase from the old world "keep your friends close and your enemies closer." there was something else to it however the reason behind this communication and understanding with Repossession, both had served the Old Republic's navy in the crumbling times both scrambling to take resources and forces before their alliance crumbled around them. Artan was sure that was that was where Repo had gained his Hammerhead type craft, an experiment of the Republic's that he had not been aware of, but there was no proof of it either way, the ships were very impressive.

During these secret discussions Duinhir had agreed a non-aggression pact with Repossession and that Duinhir would send information on his Enterprise-class Strike Carrier to Repo, giving away this ship's schematics had been hard but it had won him bargaining room and Repo would still need to develop aircraft of his own and train pilots so his advantage remained. Duinhir had struggled with the decision however he knew that he needed to prove the Draconians were defeat-able and that his ships were not capable of doing it alone. He knew that others would not understand or agree with his reasoning but it was simple to Duinhir "If they can't take a joke, then fuck them all." His forces were strong enough to stand alone and he knew the sector's growing alliance could stand without him, if they needed to part ways he could live with it, but if they understood... and if this attack succeeded... then they could make a difference. Ever since his heart attack Artan's attitude had changed, he knew it, his son had cautioned him on it his wife refused to see it. He was more dark and deceptive in his actions had become more dangerous, so much so that even his crew walked a thinner line around him, even Commodore Joshua Holloway, one of his tried and tested confidants was careful in his words. "Sir, message." One crewmen interrupted snapping him out of his thoughts.

The Admiral reached over and accepted the folded piece of paper. Sitting back in his chair he unfolded and read its contents. Repo was returning the message that Artan had sent him that notified him of the identity of the three Draconian warships that he was using on this attack. Repo's message had been a return that showed that the previous message was understood and that his fleet would be near the agreed position. Their choice was made their attack was planned. The plan was simple the Ajax, their captured and rebuilt Draconian Battleship, was outfitted with Draconian Seige and assault weapons. It's two escorting Battle-cruisers were carried support weapons including a torpedo launcher each, the largest ship Artan had encountered capable of carrying one. The three warships would approach the Draconian base and transmit the standard coded transmission that was identified by Holloway's spies and analysts.

Just then the phone rang and Artan picked up the receiver. "Sir the Draconian base singles the clear to approach the channel entrance." It was Jaclyn one the other end. She was assigned as the Ajax's communications officer. During the repairs of the Draconian vessels they had captured they had picked up much information on the Draconians, their customs and their origin.

"Signal them our affirmation." Artan responded and hung the phone back up.

"Comm from Ajax Actual." Artan called over to the bridge, "Set course for the channel." The Ajax altered its course and started for the channel with the Bismarck taking up lead position and the Tripitz following the Ajax. As the three vessels crossed the outer points of the channel entrance everything remained calm the Draconians accepting their own ships to base. All hands on the ships were waiting for the crap to hit the fan, but everything remained quit. All three vessels passed under a bridge that spanned the entrance channel connecting the two smaller islands together as a single solid mass. Artan looked at his watch and thought back to the briefing that took place in a deserted islands cove. He knew that behind him all three of his strike carriers would already be within the striking range of their air-wings and that the aircraft should be about three minutes out. He also knew that Repossession's Hammerheads would be coming into range from the north and that very soon the base would go nuts, threatened from beyond.

Right on queue "sir, Draconian harbour master wants us to reverse course to intercept a fleet of Hammerhead warships that is approaching the base." Lieutenant Kirkland announced Duinhir couldn't help but feel smug.

He looked at the communications officer and smiled. "Tell the harbour master…BALLS!" Artan exclaimed as he picked up the fleet phone. "What is our aircraft's ETA?"

"Sixteen minutes,sir"

"Tripitz Actual from Ajax Actual." Artan said stopping briefly as out the window several aircraft flew overhead. "The word is given, unleash hell." He ordered

"All guns fire!" Captain Rascal, ship commander of the Ajax, said as he grabbed the arm rests of his command chair. Duinhir was an observer now this was Rascal's battle he wouldn't interrupt. The main siege and assault weapons from the Ajax and Tirpitz opened up on the surrounding structures of the Draconian base. The Ajax's D55-E Siege missile launcher and D51-L Strike Missile launcher opened up, missiles firing off landing on buildings that were several hundred meters from the warships. The D71-L Shockwave Mortars from the Ajax and the two D71-N Shockwave Mortars from the Tripitz sent their rounds slamming in to the same structures that were within their range. The Ajax's D35-S siege cannon and D33-X Assault cannon started tearing into the structures that lined the channel. The Tripitz's Havoc Torpedoes slammed into several oil derricks that were behind them keeping the channel clear for their retreat while the Bismarck screened them ahead intercepting incoming mortar rounds with its Hailstorm Anti-Mortar guns.

The incoming missile and ballistic weapons were causing minor damage, however, due to the nature of the three vessel's construction which gave a slight amount of protection from missile, ballistic and explosive munitions. With both internal fire from Duinhir's vessels and external attack from Repo's Hammerheads their fire-power was finally beginning to have an effect on the Draconian base, In the centre of this hurricane of weapons fire Artan knew that his small force couldn't stay long his ships were resistant to weapons fire but were still taking damage after 10 minutes Artan turned to the Ajax's captain and knew he had to give the order.

"Captain, commence an organized retreat of all forces." He said as he looked out the bridge's window surveying the carnage that the attack surprise attack had already caused and the disarray the Draconians were in. He knew that the attack had caused more damage than any previous attack against a Draconian base. He also knew that anyone looking at the base could tell the vast majority of the base was damage and that a unified attack between two powerful forsaken forces had a positive effect on the attack. But now was not time to analyse the attack it was time to get out of here before the base imploded into a burning inferno.

The Bismarck and Tripitz responded to the orders and started their turn to follow the reciprocal to the course that they were on, but as the Ajax started her turn the Captain slammed in to Artan and knocked him clear through the metal door of the bridge, just as a mortar round slammed in to the bridge, twisting the compartment and causing a fireball to sail over the fallen Admiral's head. Slowly regaining his feet Artan looked in to the wreckage that had once been the bridge of the Ajax only to find absolute carnage, the twelve men and women who had occupied the compartment, and controlled the vessel, all dead and burnt beyond recognition. "That son of a bitch saved my life!" Artan thought, thanking the stars that the Ajax's commander had though of him he turned and staggered towards the Command and Information Centre below the bridge deeper within the ship's armoured hull.

Inside CIC it was total chaos, as Artan stepped through the door even Duinhir could see the mortar that had hit the bridge ha penetrated enough into the hull to damage the CIC. "Situation, Commander Martov?" Artan asked as he made his way towards the map table in the centre of the dimly light room unlike the bridge this room gave no views of the outside the world nor did it give a command chair instead the room was all business, even an Admiral had to be ready to work and move with the flow of the room.

"All communications with the bridge has ceased, and we are adrift." Commander Martov reported as he crossed the compartment to check further readouts "that fire must have severed our communications. What is going on up there?" He asked confused adding a belated "sir"

"Commander, You won't be able to restore communications with the Bridge." Duinhir said grimly as he looked at Martov he saw the realization cross the commander's face. "Their all dead Sam." He added picking up the mic that connected the CIC with the ship's intercom system. " Auxiliary steering this is Flag Admiral Duinhir from CIC, the bridge has been... disabled take all further communications from CIC" he said "yes I am in command, out." He ordered he had to gain control over a ship that had lost its commander, a ship could easily fall to pieces without its leader. He around the compartment at the many faces that was showing the horror and realization of what he had seen. "Communications contact Bismark and Tirpitz inform both of our situation and that we may need further cover fire, Helm continue to reverse our course and give us best speed to retreat." There was a variety of ayes followed by an announcement from the Communications officer.

"Admiral, our aircraft are overhead orders?"

"Cover our retreat and support Repossession." Duinhir said smiling outside wave after wave of single propeller aircraft began to bomb the draconian outpost, behind them the slightly slower larger twin propeller bombers flew overhead carpet bombing the Draconian targets, causing further distraction for the still under-fire Draconians. This distraction would hopefully allow the Bismark, Ajax and Tripitz to retreat unmolested, Duinhir's wish was not to be however as the Ajax was torn into by further fire from the Draconians.

As the damaged Ajax retreated the vessel rocked heavily as it was impacted by several more heavy enemy rounds, her own heavy D35-S Siege cannon was ripped from its gimble and tossed off into the sea by the impacts the mighty battleship taking hit after hit as it retreated. The Bismarck slowed down to try and provide anti-mortar coverage for the Ajax however that exposed the ship to even more fire causing the Battle-cruiser more damage "a costly task indeed" Duinhir thought. All three ships cleared the last section of the Draconians channel and made their way into the blue water of the open ocean however even clear of the Draconian outpost they were under continued fire, over the dark sea black smoke bellowed from the Ajax in several locations as the crippled ship struggled to maintain speed. When the bridge had been hit one of its hailstorm anti-mortar weapons had been hit which had exposed the siege cannon, the gaping holes in the armoured hull had been exposed to the enemy and now fire raged throughout the ship's hull damage control teams throughout the vessel were busy dealing with the fire but it was far from under control.

Within the CIC Duinhir was confident they were secure there however he also knew that the only reason that the entire ship remained afloat from the destruction of the D35-S turret was that the ammo magazine for that weapon was equipped with some of the best fire suppression equipment that could be put in to that bulk compartment. As he counted his lucky stars he also counted the repair bills it would take months for the Ajax to be repaired and pit back to sea, but first the crippled ship had to back it back to Paragumo Island in his possession and intact.

Hours clicked away before the crippled Ajax, and its escorting Bismarck and Tripitz were able to meet up with the Enterprise, Yorktown and Hornet. On rendezvous Duinhir had called on status reports from the carriers three carriers reported that only 74% of their air-wing had returned from the assault. The Hornet had lost two of its new twin engine medium bombers that were being carried for this operation designed to fly for longer carrying more fuel and munitions there were originally eight of them now only six 25% losses more deaths on Artan's thoughts. Overall the Admiral considered the operation a success soon after he had received reports from Repossession which informed him that the other pirate's Hammerheads had swung around to the channel and had entered the base and followed up on the original strike. They had struck the base like an avenging fury and although Repo had lost one of his Hammerheads in the engagement the smoke from the Draconian base could be seen for several thousand kilometres.

In his report Repo also said that he had used a specialized EMP rocket that was designed to short out the electrical equipment of any object that was within its blast radius allowing for his retreat. The attack had been a success Duinhir knew that around now the Achilles would be meeting with Repo's fleet far from prying eyes and transferring the agreed price for their continued non-aggression pact. Artan knew the rest of the sector would likely have to pay a price as well but his duty was to take the war to the Draconians and he had done exactly that. He knew the information would give Repossession a tactical advantage and a new weapon to terrorise other pirates however he also knew that it would take a year or more to field aircraft and carriers capable of attacking someone which gave them time and a continued advantage. He also knew that with the still under construction Intrepid and Saratoga he could keep his lead on the others. Soon more of the Forsaken Islands would be required to gain this technology to keep everyone on the same level soon they would all have an advantage over the Draconians.

The task forces from Paragumo Island made best speed heading home the seas of the Forsaken Sea picking back up as another storm blew in to the sector, the weather was getting steadily worse. Lives were lost on both sides this day, but finally a loss was handed to the Draconians. As soon as the storm cleared they could hold funeral ceremonies. Burial at sea was what most of his sailors had to look forward to until they were able to bring some sort of peace to the sea, unfortunately that was a distant dream too many Pirates happy with the current status quo. Duinhir began to think about the next step of his campaign against the Draconians when his officer phone buzzed "Duinhir" he answered. On the other side Joshua Holloway spoke slowly and carefully "What! That can't be true!" Duinhir shouted raising to his feet "Damn them all to hell, we have been betrayed!" He screamed his anger overflowing the news he'd been given almost completely wiped out his victory, sometimes it seemed the entire sea was against them, a stream of challenges and problems.


	24. Part Twenty-Four

Twenty-four

"The few expected it, the many paid for it, an alliance created in hell"

It was midnight the seas were calm except for two ships attached nose to nose maintaining position. One ship was unmistakably a Forsaken Floating Fortress the mighty silver and gold arrow shaped hull with the long rearward fin glistening in the moon light. The other ship was far different almost a perfect rectangle in shape it had a lower profile than the Fortress and had an almost black hull.

On the gantry connecting the two ships crew members of both ships stood opposite one another staring. "It's done as you requested" the Forsaken commander said subdued her navy uniform was perfect her brown hair tied back, her regulation hat tucked under her arm. She wasn't happy to be here but she would look her best.

"Of course, we expected little else, Jessica. The Famous Phase One, we were surprised you waited so long, information runs like fire." the tall Draconian said using her name it came out almost as a snarl his voice amplified by his environmental suit. Jessica knew the man underneath, they were the same age 48 years, she had served with him, and she knew the suit was a show. He could cope with the temperatures here but the suit gave power and presence, and that above all else was what the Draconians craved, power and domination. "if only you had chosen to give us the power of flight as well as our other gifts we could have done it ourselves." He taunted

"We gave you nothing Malcolm." Jessica protested only for the Draconian to laugh. She did not know what had become of him under that suit, but she did know that he considered himself to be Draconian first human a distant second. She had little in the way of Intelligence on the subject, it had been dealt with by... others, however she did know that almost all the First Generation Draconians as her people called them now considered themselves to be superior to all others, humans included. In many ways this was correct, when the Draconians had created the Second Generation they began to consider themselves gods. Built on the First Generation the Second were less capable and quickly found themselves relegated to support rolls guards, crewmen, scientists, the First Generation had spread out over the years controlling all 500 Draconian Sectors, she didn't know if the seconds flaws were intentional or a mistake however Jessica tended to believe it was intentional, keeping the First Generation beyond the others.

"You gave us life!" he suddenly shouted snapping her back to reality "and now you squabble to keep others from realizing the truth." he said continuing "the one faction to survive the Great War wasn't a nation but instead a Company, a legacy of the Capitalist world. The deepest downfall of humanity the quest for money, influence and power." He said retelling history, something Jessica knew very well, mistakes were made it was a fact, it was history. She had read everything Malcolm had, they'd studied together once many years before if only she could reach that part of him. "Then with the world teetering on the brink they unleashed their scourge on the survivors to bring everyone to there knees, looking for more power." He continued to ramble, although Jessica couldn't find fault in his words, it was all true, endless mistakes as the world plunged from one dark to another. "Unfortunately their creation" Malcolm said raising his arms, as if basking in glorious victory, "their Creation turned on them forged their own path. Ascended to the same if not higher heights created the order and strength that the creators could only dream of." He said slowing quickly "How does it feel Jessica? You are now the wanderers, we are the rulers, you are the ones forced to deal with the Scourge, a deal with the devil to cover your mistakes."

"You bend the truth well Malcolm." Jessica said quietly trying to maintain her calm, "Remember carefully we released nothing, your people broke away, what happened to you was a mistake it was never meant to happen as it did. But you all could have stayed, you all could have had a life..." her voice breaking, they had been friends once now time had passed and the couldn't talk nicely to each other. When she had first heard of the Draconians she hadn't known the true story, however like others she would have been willing to accept them even for all their differences, unfortunately there was no reason with them.

"I am very happy with my life, I have a home, we all have homes unlike you, who now wander the seas" he said reminding her of her people's place, almost none of the Forsaken realized the position of her people, they were gypsies travelling in fleets rarely stopping, their life was on the sea. Jessica realized one thing however the Draconians, or Malcolm at least, still did not know her people's last true secret far in Sector One. "You continue to try to rally support for a cause against an enemy that you created, trying to put Jack back in his box." Malcolm finished "and now our time has come to an end just uphold your end or our agreement and we will not have troubles. Remember this is my Sector." He said without another word he headed into his ship the door closing with a thud.

"I'm sorry Malcolm" Jessica whispered "We did what we did for the best of all, you were never supposed to be hurt.". She said staring at the closed Draconian door. Closing her own ships pressure door she raised a small communication device to her ear, the signal instantly connected her half a world away using the world's long forgotten communications satellite network. "Admiral, they are not being forth coming, their demands are still to be met." the muffled voice replied and Jessica nodded "I agree, he has become unreasonable and a threat, Phase Two must be implemented." She said gravely realizing what she had said. with five words she had signed their fates. At least when this comes out we can try to repair the Corporation's reputation." she said almost trying to rationalize her choice, The voice replied again "I will do my duty, sir." She replied angrily "yes, Admiral, we all have to live with our choices." She said lowering the device for a moment looking at it now without life. She dialled another number "Bridge, Commander McIntyre, orders from Admiral Dredge as soon as Draconians are clear fire at will." She said feeling the rumble as the ships undocked "yes Phase Two has been initiated." She confirmed.

She hung up on the bridge almost immediately almost running an observation post on the port side of her vessel, she arrived moments before the ship's Seige Cannons opened fire tearing into the Draconian Dreadnought, the first salvo tore into the ship's superstructure taking the Draconians by complete surprise, smoke and fire began to leap from the vessel, the Fortress' gunners were not finished salvo after salvo tore into the ships hull, destroying weapons, radar domes, escape pods and communications systems at least one salvo struck the vessel below the waterline. Quickly the large vessel began taking water, it was surprising how quickly such a thing happened, even for someone who had lived her whole life on the sea she watched in awe as the massive ship's boxy low profile quickly capsizing and disappeared beneath the waves. Standing watching the sight a tear ran down Jessica's face "I'm sorry for everything Malcolm. I'll see you on the other side." She said wiping away her tears she returned to duty time as they said was money.

"Sometimes it takes a shocking event for a decision to make. The attack on Paragumo Island was enough to unite nearly every forsaken island of Sector 73 and its neighbours. Everyone now had common enemies and decisions to make."

"Incoming vessels Captain" the radar officer called out, over the last three weeks various fleets had come to Repossession's territory and confronted the fleets of Michael's Island, Captain Hawke and Captain Red, none had attacked them however Repossession had not been seen either. "Hammerheads Captain." The officer reported a quiet murmur crossed the bridge.

"Battle-stations" the Captain ordered "just in case" he said quietly "helm bring us on course with them." He said as the fleets turned to face the incoming vessels "external cameras, let me see what they have" he said moments later the forward cameras came online looking at the incoming vessels what he saw surprised. The lead Hammerhead was covered in yellow tiger stripes however it was also scarred by battle damage, alongside it another ship was almost completely black its yellow stripes burned from its hull the other three ships in the formation all bore the same pain scheme however all were damaged to varying degrees. "Someone's been in a fight." He whispered again. "Hail them" he said clearly for all to hear.

"Communications seem to be down on ene... Hammerhead vessels." the communications officer said stumbling over the designation for the incoming Hammerheads "they are on a direct course for the island."

"Observation six to bridge, five Hammerhead designed vessels leaving Repossession's island, turning towards incoming vessels." The radio barked its warning as crewmen around the Captain's Leviathan saw more of Repossession's vessels launching.

"Comms, pass to all our captains, give Repossession a wide berth if he's smarting from a defeat we don't want to get in the way." The Captain ordered even a group of damaged Hammerheads were likely a match for his forces. The five new Hammerheads closed on the damaged vessels slowing as they approached a small boat left the damaged Hammerhead and docked with the flagship of the new group. Soon after the five damaged ships moved slowly past them heading into the Island's channel docking, the five new ships began to slowly turn towards the Captain's ships.

"Communications from Repossession's new flagship, it's on a broad spectrum band going to every ship in this area." The comms officer said moments later as the speakers around the bridge crackled to life.

"Pirates that have gathered here, this is Hayden Repossession, you all know that I do not support alliances, I am a pirate I fight alone" the voice said over the comm. the Captain's heart sank his hopes that Repossession would support their plans. "However I have just completed a joint operation with Flag Admiral Artan Duinhir, and we have crushed a Draconian outpost. Working together we can put these Draconians in their place..." Repo continued to talk about joint operations against the Draconians however the Communications officer broke in.

"Captain, message from Duinhir!" He said urgently.

"Confirming Repo's story?" The Captain asked the officer shook his head.

"Negative Captain, Duinhir is reporting Paragumo Island has been assaulted by a Forsaken fleet."

"Get me into Repo's communications" he ordered looking at the officer. "Helm set a course for home flank speed." He said glancing back at the comm. officer who nodded "Repo, sorry to break in it seems Duinhir's island has just been attacked by one of the Forsaken. I invite anyone willing to join us fighting the Draconians should also join us in supporting a fallen enemy." There was a noticeable pause before a loud and clear reply came over.

"I will not act as the Forsaken's police force however I have known Duinhir for a very long time, I'll come if anything just to see who assaulted his island." Repo replied again, using the broad communications system his Hammerheads possessed, with Repo's words dozens of captains from Sector 72 agreed to join them in support of someone who had fallen in battle ready to help pick them up or put down this new enemy.

Approaching Paragumo island...

Duinhir's fleets sped back towards Paragumo Island as fast as they could with their crippled battleship under tow. The return to the island Duinhir could see that his son Admiral Alalcamenos was on station with several fleets of Leviathans, Sea Wolves and Floating Fortresses providing assistance. "Take us into the island, Sam" he said looking over the CIC at the ship's acting commander since the destruction of the bridge. The subdued commander nodded. Duinhir left the CIC someone barked "Admiral off the deck" sharply but he barely noticed stepping out onto the external walkway he could see his island. He knew the Governor wouldn't be happy, and likely losses would be high, The Battleship half under its own power, half towed by the Tripitz moved slowly into the harbour Duinhir could see the absolute destruction. Akin to his own surprise strike against the Draconians he now faced his own "Pear Harbour" a great history fan himself Duinhir knew the ancient World War II story of an attack on a far forgotten island, owned by a long gone country, against a base known as Pearl Harbour. That attack had crippled the battleship fleet of that country and now looking over his vessels Duinhir could see row after row of destroyed or crippled Leviathans, three Floating Fortresses were ablaze while another three were listing heavily to one side all sitting in a line, several support vessels were just as badly damaged the combined light from their fires would keep the sky bright for days.

Raising a hand-held radio to his mouth Duinhir spoke "Have our Sea Wolves maintain a perimeter and keep everyone at a distance we need to discover who..." his voice trailed off as he saw the Graf Zeppelin his newest strike carrier. The ship almost half completed before the attack was split nearly into two halves, its deck pot marked by bomb impacts and its control tower a burning hole. Beyond it to make things worse the airfield which laid beyond the wrecked carrier was also burning, looking over the airfield he saw a wrecked aircraft for a moment he thought it was one of his new twin engined aircraft however after a closer look he realized what it was. "Kixeye Corporation" Duinhir whispered knowing it was one of their tilt-rotor aircraft ruined by missile fire from his defences but completely identifiable "so finally those who think they are better, try to show it."

As his damaged ships docked at the damaged harbour dock Duinhir headed straight for the Operations Command Centre deep within his Island's main facilities. Entering the reinforced command room Duinhir could see control panels hanging from the roof even through several layers of reinforced concrete the base had taken a pounding. Standing at the central command table was Colonel Sean Fleming his defence commander. "Report" Duinhir ordered moving to join his command staff at the table.

"Sir, they struck at 02:32 hrs at the south ten Floating Fortresses supported by five Stalker Submarines." Fleming started "the Stalkers infiltrated our defences took down our docking facilities and harbour control locking in our defence fleets. Our turrets took down three of the Stalkers before they retreated. Soon after the first Fortresses struck at the south wall, striking at our turrets and research labs, they knew exactly where to hit our base cutting power to half the base before falling back. Soon after approximately ten of their tilt-rotor craft flew over the base bombing our airfield and dock yard cutting down our ships and planes still in their docks." Fleming said reporting the attack as it played out Duinhir was showed radar images of the attack. "At 03:21hrs the second phase began with a second set of Fortresses they struck deep striking here at the outpost almost completely avoiding our turrets, on their ships they appear to have Hailstorm Mortar Defence systems on their Fortresses our Victory Mortars were completely ineffective."

"We have been testing the Hailstorm, it appears to be a worthwhile system." Duinhir confirmed

"Aye sir, my guns had little chance, our Missiles almost bounced off them, fortunately our Howitzers still dig deep." Fleming said happily "estimated casualties are almost three thousand sir." Duinhir rocked on his heels three thousand more lives on his back, the pack was becoming heavier he thought quietly 'how long until losses would break him.'

"What about Alan why is he here?" Duinhir asked using Alalcamenos' given name.

"At 04:20 hrs two of Alalcamenos' mining fleets were hit by a group of Leviathans and Draconian Battle-cruisers They lost six ships in total another three had to be towed home. Fortunately he was able to cripple one of the Leviathans and intercept it's radioed orders for task forces to be sent here and to Captain Rowen Duinhir's island as well as others including Hayden Repossession's." Duinhir's mind raced first his base, Alan's and also his wife's home. Almost as if they were being picked on. Scanning through the list he noticed one common answer. "We've heard nothing from the Captain, she could be laying low or..." his voice trailed off Duinhir nodded looking at the information provided.

"They are targeting Republic remnants. We all fled that alliance when it fell in the last days of the great war. These people want it gone. Get Alan on the radio" Duinhir ordered picking up the tables phone. His communications officer nodded "Duinhir to Athens are you receiving? over."

"Athens Actual receives, situation?"

"Still standing." Duinhir said as an engineering crew entered and begun to work on the loose roof screens "Listen very carefully" Duinhir said tuning out the activity "I need you to send a force in strength to 43311,188." He said letting the coordinates sink in "yes, those are correct. Your force needs to ascertain the condition of those coordinates and report back to us."

"Understood, I will send the Sparta under Rear Admiral Williams, my Wolves as escort." He said calmly, I'll stay on station provide you with cover here until the Electra returns." Alan said mentioning Duinhir's flagship, the Admiral suddenly realized that his flagship was not part of the victims of the sneak attack, although he had no idea where Holloway was he was certain that the Commodore had his reasons for not returning and was likely causing some havoc with the fire-power he had.

"Good, very good" Duinhir said picking up another communication the base had just received "Alan, standby." He said turning to the Operations Centre Command "Communications send to the skipper from Michaels Island, we will come to you, area around this island not completely secure." He said picking back up the phone "Alan, make ready for sea operations Athens and your subs with me, Leviathans remain on station." He said turning back to Fleming "Major, looks like I'm leaving again I will leave four Carriers, our Wolves and Alan's support for your defence. Continue clean-up operations and continue to try and raise Holloway. I am taking Enterprise to Michaels Island, it's time for the rest of the sectors to find out what has happened."

"The Governor expressed is wish that you would see him as soon as you returned..." Fleming said his voice trailing off

"Of course, I shouldn't be gone long, have Enterprise be ready for my arrival." Duinhir said turning he headed out of the operations room towards the dock and from there he'd head to the Enterprise.

Entering Sector 73...

Leading an armada of nearly eighteen fleets ranging from Marauders to Repo's Hammerheads the Captain walked onto the bridge and picked up the communication reply from Admiral Duinhir. "Seems Duinhir wants to go it alone in his repairs, we're head for home, pass the word to all other ships in the group and pass the word throughout the Sector everyone invited." He said moving towards his chair "also pass to Senator Michaels to expect some visitors, seems like we are the hosts."

"He'll love that." the communications officer said handing him a second communication this one from Rachel McManus, the Captain looked at it reading each of the words twice before looking up.

"Engineering, bridge, increase engines to maximum speed, helm see if you can shave a little of your course no sightseeing." The Captain said issuing his revised orders he handed the piece of paper to his XO on it it stated Rachel's waters had broke and the Captain's child was on its way. The ship quickly began to answer to the Captain's resized orders with everything going wrong in the world it seemed there was at least one bright spot.


	25. Part Twenty-Five

Twenty-five

"Scream definition - Give a long, loud, piercing cry or cries expressing extreme emotion or pain. There are many forms of scream, the scream of pain, the scream of frustration, a scream of anger. There is one scream however that few of us remember, and one that is so important, the first scream of life. That tiny scream marks the beginning of something great, something wonderful."

Despite the quickly gathering forces around Michaels Island and the massive force behind him, the Captain only had one thought on his mind. As soon as his vessels had docked he headed directly for his home's primary medical facility. It seemed he could hear Rachel's, his wife, scream half way across the island, from the information he had been given she'd been in labour for more than twelve hours however his child was yet to arrive. Walking across his island the Captain's walk became a jog and finally a run as he searched for his wife. Finally the screams and the medical technicians directed him to Rachel's room, he arrived slowing as he reached the door, calming himself he pushed the door open, in all his rush he hadn't noticed the screams had stopped, entering the room he found his wife sitting up in bed cradling his newborn baby. "You're late" she greeted as he entered, the Captain tried to speak but he was speechless "get over here and meet your daughter" she said her face blossoming into a smile. In all the recent troubles there was one bright spot, he moved forward and saw a tiny face surrounded in the blankets.

"Jaylen" he whispered as he perched on the edge of the bed he and Rachel had already chosen the names for both a male and a female child 'James' was the choice for a boy, named after the Captain's grandfather, while 'Jaylen' was the choice for a girl. Although the Captain had wanted a son he was more than happy to see his daughter in his wife's arms. "Beautiful" he whispered "I'm sorry"

"Why?" Rachel whispered confused by his words.

"I'm sorry she comes to a world so fractured, to an island so threatened." He explained quietly whispering leaning over he kissed her forehead.

"She has our love, and is under our care, what happens elsewhere is of no concern." Rachel said trying to ease his internal turmoil

"I may have to go elsewhere, and soon." He said quietly, because of his position within the growing alliance and his gatherings of the Captains it was now his duty to continue his path, wherever it led.

"Just return to us." She said knowing he had commitments, she worried every time his ships left dock however she knew anything less than her full support would cause more trouble than worth.

"I plan to." He whispered knowing that it may be far less simple than three little words, but for now his thoughts and attention were on something else little and just as complicated. Bringing new life to the world had added another full new level of complication to his world.

The Captains and leaders of the various islands were in various forms of arguments by the time the Captain had reached the main conference hall most were actively hostile towards the newly arrived Repossession and Lord Viper both had answered the call from the Captain to join this meeting. Never in living memory had individuals from Sectors 72,72 and 74 all been in the same place without a thud cannon or missile tube pointed at the other. Entering the room the Captain saw Senator Michaels at the centre table attempting to gain attention and the ears of his fellow leaders, the man was not a warrior nothing like his ancestors who had led those to the island surviving the great war and rescuing all they could from the floods that followed, however today he was in his own arena fighting with words and thoughts unfortunately he was also fighting a losing battle. Pushing through the gathered individuals the Captain leaped up onto one of the tables, he knew it could take his weight how he knew this was not for anyone else other than his wife to know but how he learned facts did not matter, and did not change them.

Standing on the table towering over all the others brought their attention "Listen to me!" He called out loudly quickly gathering more attention from other leaders "we need to stand together, we cannot continue to bicker about minor things our battles are not with each other." He said quickly the room was calming down others who were shouting had also calmed down "we called the leaders, the Captains, the Pirates of our neighbouring sectors here together to figure a plan to combat our common enemies."

"I have fought and destroyed our common enemies however now another front opens and we do not even know who they are. Where is Duinhir?" Repossession called out around him a gathering of pirates from Sector 72 had formed a perimeter to hold all others back members of Sectors 73 and 74 were staring back at them gathered in their own groups staring in anger, all of them had fought battles against each other, they all had experienced having their island struck down by an enemy who now stood in the same room as them.

"He is on his way, he had issues of his own to deal with before coming to join us." The Captain said still standing on the table he'd noticed that like Repossession he'd gathered allies around him Captains Alex War, Buk, Simon Hell and Phill all flanking him in different directions. Beyond them Captains Bill Hawke and Rick were covering the exits with Security Officers and marines, if trouble broke out now the Captain could foresee absolute carnage following, something he needed to avoid. "We need to work together, we all know this, deep within your darkest thoughts you know what the Draconians have become, they are a threat to our very survival."

"They have also enlisted support from Forsaken forces, Duinhir wasn't the only one who has been attacked by a forsaken force working with the Draconians. When myself, Glyn and Angie were searching for allies" Captain Grim said nodding to Lord Viper, "we encountered Draconian forces operating from Lord Daemonicus' Island, it appears he is working with them also."

"Daemonicus' lust for power has gotten himself into plenty of trouble, we all know this." Lord Viper said speaking up in support of Grim "he has always wanted power, prominence and glory. It appears he has taken this one step further by selling to the devil."

"Are we certain he was not just hostile to you?" Repossession asked "he wouldn't be the first to capture a Draconian vessel and use it in combat Duinhir already has three such craft which he has used in combat against the Draconians." Repo continued it was common knowledge that Duinhir had captured such craft but few actually knew he had used these in combat.

"I have used them in combat and I have used aircraft in combat against the Draconians." Duinhir said entering the room flanked by his son Admiral Alalcamenos "however that is not the reason I was targeted by a Forsaken force. I was targeted because of the information I hold" he said quietly moving through the Captains stopping short of the Captain's group of Captains, as he approached the Captain jumped off the table and approached the Admiral. The Captain noted that Duinhir was wearing his dress uniform from his Republic days a green uniform with a golden star-burst covering his left shoulder, Alalcamenos also wore the same uniform. "I didn't realize exactly what I held until after the attack against my own home, Alalcamenos and my wife's Rowan's home." He said Repo had also moved through his group of pirates to join them "we were all members of the Republic, Alalcamenos perhaps only a child at the time but we all had copies of their information database similar to those held by yourself Hayden. He said looking at Repossession, the other Captain realized what Duinhir meant.

"Captain I need to contact my warships" Repo said looking at the Captain, who nodded Senator Michaels appeared at Repossession's side and led him to a communication array.

"During my Republic days, I could see the days of the Republic were numbered and like Hayden, myself and Rowan made moves to secure as much material and information as we could to keep our chances of survival alive and well." Duinhir explained to the Captain "behind closed doors I know there were others within the Republic doing exactly the same, a shadow government group known as Section 13. I didn't know who these people were but I knew they were in for their own game at the expense of anyone and everyone."

"What has this got to do with the Draconians and the Forsaken fleet that attacked you? Duinhir you may have strength but you are living in the past." Simon Hell challenged beside him Nine-won-three, PBO and Seaking all stood nodding their agreement.

"I was getting to that Captain Hell, you see this shadow group survives under another name trying to hold onto the information that they are behind the Draconians and much of the troubles that brought about the final days of the last great conflict that caused the Republic's fall." Duinhir explained from his pocket he produced a picture which he handed to the Captain. It was a picture of the destroyed tilt-rotor aircraft that had crashed into his base. "The Shadow Government, Section 13, Kixeye Corporation, names all blend into one when you look at them in some ways." Duinhir said the room was almost completely silent "when I dug into my records and then looked through those on the captured Draconian vessels I now possess I found similarities." He said looking around the room at the other Captains "Section 13 created the Draconians, they created the scourge that has caused us so much trouble, they created them as shock troops for the Republic in its falling days just after myself, Rowan and Repossession left." Duinhir said "unfortunately these shock troops arrived too late to help the Republic and eventually caused its very destruction when they turned on their creators." he explained "the next we saw of these shock troops was when the Draconian Imperial Empire tried to assert itself on us all, then Section 13 returned in its new guise as Kixeye Corporation. If you look further back in history as far back as 2011 when they created a series of games, their power slowly gathered until they became one of the few companies to be in a position to survive the last great war. Now they are almost nothing like their origin, carrying the name only." Duinhir continued as Repossession entered and moved to join the group.

"My island was attacked six hours ago by a joint Kixeye and Draconian attack. My people drove them off however our my home is badly hurt."

"We will understand if you must leave." Captain Mark Red said quietly, the Captain knew Red and Repo had been rivals for a while each throwing fleets at the other but he also knew that they both respected each other as well.

"My people are well trained, they know their duty, already repairs to my island and its defences are under-way. I am more interested in what we are going to do now that we have two fronts to take care of?" Repossession challenged, around the room there was a murmur from the others as well, they looked for action.

"Inside my records I found references to a Draconian Central Command, and Kixeye's Command Headquarters." Duinhir said again his words bringing silence to the room "Sector One." The two words that would define a generation a goal, a target, a destination, an end game.

"Sector One is over six months from here." One of the pirates objected "how can we travel that far, we will never be able to lock onto our home islands beyond all the recall beacons. Going that far could take us away from our homes and our people forever." He continued the Captain stood there thinking his daughter only just born could be without her father because of one choice. Around the room he could see they were wavering some calling for a purely defensive stance against the Draconians and Kixeye, others wanted to go back to their own islands and become isolationist, the precious alliance they had formed was beginning to fracture.

"Ladies and Gentlemen" Senator Michaels said trying to keep his voice equal "my island will fully support such a journey and mission if others will support it also."

"You cannot speak for your military Michaels, no offence but we need to hear it from one of the Captains" Alalcamenos challenged immediately showing the respect and power the pirate captains wielded Senator Michaels had gained the support of all the people of Michaels Island to gain his position and yet on the seas he had nothing, no power and no respect. With this again the room was becoming rowdy, the Captain brought himself to attention standing to his full 5ft 8inchs tall he'd never been the tallest but now he needed show his strength.

"I will support this." The Captain said, he had no idea how he would tell Rachel this or say goodbye to Jaylen. Rachel's words 'just come back to us' she'd said he knew that it was something that needed to be done. "Return home, talk to your peoples, assemble your greatest fleets and return. When we are ready we will sail to Sector One and bring an end to this conflict. Pirates, prepare for battle." He said boldly preparing the road to hell.


	26. Part Twenty-Six

Chapter Twenty-Six

"Orders are made to be followed even if it means turning your back on glory to become the saviour of another" - Admiral Patrick Williams

December 2, 2067, 16:40 hours, Outside Paragumo Island, Bridge of the Sparta

On the bridge of the Sparta, a massive Floating Fortress vessel currently off the shore of Flag Admiral Duinhir's island, a figure not really known in the politics of pirates was observing the smoking ruins of one of the greatest commanders on the Forsaken Seas. Rear Admiral Patrick Williams was a recently promoted officer, once the commander of a fleet of Sea Wolves that were now acting as escorts for Admiral Alalcomenous' massive armada. Originally, this magnificent vessel was under the command of Alalcomenous' second in command, Vice Admiral Themistocles. But as he was left in charge of Alalcomenous' Outpost, codenamed Delphi, he took over command of the Sparta. With fiery red hair that was left long, but wrapped in a ponytail and piercing green eyes, his looks and personality were in stark contrast to the calm and collected Admiral Alalcomenous or the brooding and always plotting Themistocles.

"Rear Admiral, the Athens is hailing us," said his communications officer Lieutenant Alexis Hastings, looking straight at the Rear Admiral as he sat in his command chair.

"Put it on speakers Lieutenant Commander," Williams answered with a smile. He knew that the only reason Alalcomenous would hail him is if he decides to give him an assignment. And usually, Alalcomenous gives Williams the assignments that would most likely require heavy combat, something Williams delighted in.

"Alalcomenous to Sparta, are you receiving? Over"

Reaching up for the radio, Williams answered, "This is Sparta Actual, and we are receiving."

"Proceed to coordinates 43311,188 and ascertain the condition of the island at those coordinates. There will most likely be some heavy fighting, so you are to bring your escorts. I want a full report as soon as you get information," Alalcomenous answered, his voice collected and calm, yet seething with a fury Patrick never heard from the Admiral.

"Understood Admiral. Proceeding as ordered. Sparta out," Williams said as Alexis disconnected the comms, "Alexis, patch me through to the Atropos and the Clotho."

"Patching through to both ships," Alexis answered. The Atropos and Clotho were the flagships of both Sea Wolf Fleets Alalcomenous brought with him on his crusade, named after two of the Greek Goddesses of Fate. Which was appropriate as they have been through multiple battles and have determined the fate of many a Draconian and Forsaken, "You are patched in sir."

"Williams to Clotho and Atropos, receiving? Over."

"Clotho Actual reporting sir."

"Atropos Actual receives you sir."

"Both of your fleets are with me. Head to coordinates 43311,188 with Sparta and the rest of Beta Fleet," Williams said, "Alexis, forward the coordinates to the rest of the fleet."

The Sparta slowly moved forward, turning its massive bulk towards the general direction of the coordinates he received. The rest of the Sparta's task force followed, cutting through the waves to their destination.

"Approximate travel time is thirty minutes sir," reported the helmsman, Ensign Marcus Pace as Williams reclined back in his command chair with a smirk on his face. As mentioned before, this officer delighted in intense combat and the thought of destroying Draconian ships and advancing the glory of his people always brought a smile to his face. Thirty minutes till battle. Thirty minutes till more Draconians fall to the Sparta's guns

Meanwhile, a great menace was about to terrorize an unprepared island…

From across the seas, beyond the horizon, as some of the Forsaken people went about their business of survival in this world, two massive ships sailed towards an unknown destination. With hulls the colour of darkest black and bristling with some of the largest and most technologically advanced weapons to ever make it to the high seas, these Dreadnoughts as the old world would classify such terrifying vessels were built to destroy almost anything in their path. And their path was taking them towards an island inhabited by what the Draconians call either an 'old ally' or 'a gnat that hasn't been killed in far too long'.

"Admiral Serka, we are coming up to our destination," said the Draconian helmsman with obvious glee in his voice, even if it was distorted by the mask on his face.

A sinister chuckle responded to the helmsman from the Admiral himself. As Serka looked out the bridges bulletproof glass window atop his command chair, a feral glare was directed straight at the island, "Good helmsman, we'll see to it that these Forsaken people get taught a lesson that will be etched into the survivor's brains for all time. Signal red alert. It is time we go into battle in the name of the Empire," said Serka with what would be a sinister smile on his face as the klaxons started going all across his ship.

December 2, 2067, 16:41 hours, Captain Rowan Duinhir's Outpost, Lookout Tower

"By God, what has come to us now?" said the lookout man as he saw through his telescope the two Dreadnoughts coming straight for the island Outpost of Flag Admiral Duinhir's wife, Rowan. Unlike her husband, Rowan just wanted to be left in peace, though she knew maintaining a sizeable fleet was necessary to survive in these harsh times. It was because of these differences that the two went their separate ways after Alalcomenous, their son was born. She didn't want to play in Artan's "war games".

The lookout man hastily rang the bell behind him that signalled an impending attack and the inhabitants of the island knew what was coming and immediately dropped everything they were doing and ran for the bunkers nestled underground in case of an attack. The lookout man motioned for an Ensign to come near him as he hastily told the young boy, "Alert the Captain and do whatever she tells you to do. We got Draconian Dreadnoughts on the horizon" The Ensign looked absolutely frightened by that statement. Even boys as young as him knew about the dreaded ship, the biggest one in the Draconians arsenal. Only time they ever sent these behemoths out was when a Forsaken person needed to be completely eradicated. "Go kid! We have no time to lose!" shouted the lookout man due to the fact the Ensign was scared stiff.

As the Ensign ran towards the Captain's HQ, the lookout man came down from his high perch and followed the civilians to the bunkers. In Rowan's Headquarters, as she was finishing up a few things of paperwork, she heard the bell ring outside and looked up from her papers. Immediately standing up and heading out of her office door, she knew something terrible was about to happen. As she stepped out of her Headquarters front door, the Ensign came screeching to a halt in front of her. "What's the problem Ensign?" She asked Calmly.

"D-D-Draconians mam. Draconian Dreadnoughts are coming," he stammered, his knees shaking horribly due to fright.

Rowan's eyes lowered to the young boy as she kneeled to his height, "We will be okay Ensign, just go alert the Gun crews to the approaching threat and then get to the shelters. We'll ride this out just like any other threat," she answered, in an attempt to lift the boy's spirits in this time of crisis. As the Ensign gulped and nodded his head before running in another direction, Rowan looked up towards the sky, as if expecting an answer to be written in the wispy cirrus clouds over her base. We'll ride this out like every other threat. I hope those words don't come back to haunt me.

She thought as she made her way to the bunkers as well, but to a different part of the complex. Her underground CIC was built so in case of an invading fleet coming into her base, she can direct the bases defenses here and not be killed by any weapons fire. It also housed some of the technology she has left over from her days in the Republican guard, similar to the assets her husband and her son possessed. Several of her top officers were already crowing a large table with a representation of her base, in three dimensions. This was another relic from her days in the Republican Guard, amazingly it still worked as well as it did in those days, thanks to her technicians miracle work. With this piece of technology, they can actually see how the attack is going as it happens, "Status of the Draconian ships gentleman?"

"They will be entering the bases channels in 2 minutes mam," answered a tall, lean young man with sandy blond hair and thin rimmed glasses, "What I'm wondering mam is, why did the Draconians send only 2 ships?"

"These are Dreadnoughts, Commander Todd. Two is more than enough fire-power to bring against a well defended base. First, we need to send out a sector wide signal, giving our location coordinates. Alert them that another island is about to be attacked by the Draconians and request any assistance. Are our gun crew's ready for the attack?" She asked Todd nodded his answer "Good, we'll fight this threat until we can't fight no more," Rowan answered as she watched the three dimensional interpretation of what was about to take place beyond her bunkers walls. As the anticipation builds, she watched the three dimensional Dreadnoughts come closer and closer to the mouth of her bases channel and just when they were in range of her bases missiles and mortar defenses she uttered only one word, "Fire."

December 2, 2067, 16:47 hours, somewhere on the ocean, Bridge of the Sparta

"Rear Admiral, I am receiving a distress call. It's playing on all channels," said Hastings as Williams turned his command chair around to look at her.

"Play the message on speaker so I can hear it," answered Patrick as he turned back around to look out at the seas ahead.

After pressing a couple of buttons, the entire bridge heard the relayed message from the distress call, "This is Rowan Duinhir's base to all Forsaken people in the sector. We are under heavy Draconian attack. Our coordinates are 43311,188, please send help immediately. I repeat, we are under Draconian attack, our coordinates are 43311,118, please help us."

As the message ended, the Rear Admiral said to the helmsman, "Pace, I want to coax as much speed as you can out of these engines. Go to emergency speed immediately. Hastings, patch a message to the rest of the fleet. Order them to speed up to the Sparta's maximum speed immediately.

"With our new speed, we'll be at Rowan's base in ten minutes sir," answered Ensign Pace as the Fortress experienced a sudden burst of speed along with the rest of the fleet. As the Sparta now made its way towards Rowan's base with all haste, "Hastings, transmit this message to Rowan's base," Williams said as he added, "This is Task Force Sparta. Heading towards your coordinates as we speak. Approximate arrival time is ten minutes."


	27. Part Twenty-Seven

December 2, 2067, 16:48 hours, Captain Rowan Duinhir's Outpost, Bunker CIC

The CIC rumbled, forcing Rowan and her staff to grip the table hard so they didn't fall over as the Dreadnoughts pounded away at her island defenses. In the first minute of the battle, already a couple of her turrets were destroyed and many lives were lost due to the sheer fire-power of the Draconian ships. But in that same minute, she and her staff learned what kind of fire-power they were facing. "Mam, both Dreadnoughts have packed Siege Weaponry onto their hulls," said one of her officers. Specifically, both Dreadnoughts carried a mixture of Siege Missiles, Mortars, Cannons, and one Dreadnought even has Siege Rockets. What was most worrying was both Dreadnoughts had back mounted Hailstorm Anti Mortar Turrets that made her Victory Mortar Turrets practically useless. Every time she saw those large base mortar shells rise up in the air along with the entire CIC's hopes of salvation, their hopes were immediately dashed when the Hailstorms clawed them out of the skies. Meanwhile, her Sentinel Missiles were effectively reduced to mere spit-balls and the only things even doing real damage where the shorter ranged Howitzers that were now shooting at the massive ships, the massive cannons making sizeable holes in the incoming vessel's thick armour.

"It's like our people's worst nightmare coming true," said Timothy Tiggs, another one of Rowan's commanders. And to most of the people, whether they were in the CIC, in the attached bunkers, or fighting the Dreadnoughts, that comment was beginning to become fact. As more turrets exploded because their armour couldn't take any more of the abuse the vessels were dishing out, their hopes of winning this battle were just as easily destroyed. Even the mighty Howitzer cannons barely slowed down the advancing juggernauts as they finally navigated the gauntlet that sank so many other vessels before them and reached the inside of the base.

"Both Dreadnoughts have made it through the defensive batteries Captain. Both have taken moderate damage, but are still mostly combat effective," said Commander Todd, "Now they have free reign to trash our entire base."

Rowan nodded she could see it playing out like a game in front of her. "They're starting with our docks," Rowan pointed out as multiple Siege Missiles exploded inside the piers, taking a majority of the vessels moored within, effectively decimating Rowan's fleet. The ground shook while Siege Mortars levelled important buildings, such as Rowan's headquarters, her advanced technology building, and even the main hub of her intelligence network. The Draconians left nothing but smoking craters and burning rubble in the wake of their onslaught. But beneath the gloom of the situation, a silver lining began to appear.

"Rowan, we got fifteen incoming contacts. 5 of them about the size of our Floating Fortress, the rest much smaller," said the sensor operator, the report pulling Rowan away from the Draconians trashing her beloved home and towards the officer.

"Are they friend or foe?" she asked hastily as she observed the multiple blips moving quickly towards her base.

As soon as she said that, the comms operator answered, "They're hailing us, better put them on speakers."

"Captain Rowan this is Rear Admiral Patrick Williams of the Task Force Sparta. I see I haven't arrived too late to save what's left of your base and your people. My fleet will take things from here."

"It seems our distress signal has reached somebody after all," said the comms operator the relief in his voice clear for everyone in the room to hear, a feeling that quickly spread they had been harmed but they would survive.

December 2, 2067, 16:58 hours, Draconian Dreadnought Alpha, Bridge

"Admiral Serka, incoming contacts. Fifteen in all. Several of them big," said the radar operator on the lead Draconian Dreadnought. After the exhilarating feel of crushing a Forsaken base under his iron soled boots, the Draconian Admiral got a rude awakening in the form of unknown contacts coming straight for his ships. Clenching his hands into tight fists, he banged them against the armrests of his command chair.

"How dare these Forsaken scum try to ruin my moment of glory. Order our sister ship to turn around and head out of the base. We'll have to crush these fools too before we can consider our mission complete."

December 2, 2067, 16:58 hours, Captain Rowan Duinhir's Outpost, Bunker CIC

"Both Draconian Dreadnoughts are turning around and moving out of the base Captain. It seems we will be safe," said Commander Tiggs as they observed the large ships turn as gracefully as their massive hulls would allow them to. But it was far too late, the damage has already been done, the lives had been lost. Rowan knew her base would be crippled for weeks, her people's morale hurt, her fleets in pieces. As far as the Draconian's mission was concerned, it was a success. But if things go well for Task Force Sparta, they won't get any further than the waters around her base. The Rear Admiral better sink those Draconian bastards before I get my hands on them Rowan thought to herself watching the contacts move away. Although she was not a vengeful woman most days, today was especially different, the Draconians came to her island and trashed it and unless the Rear Admiral eliminated these Draconians first she wanted revenge.

December 2, 2067, 16:58 hours, outside Rowan's Outpost, Bridge of the Sparta

"General Quarters, General Quarters. Man your battle stations boys. This is not a damn drill!" Shouted the voice of the Rear Admiral across the entire ship as crew members got out of bunks, climbed up and down ladders and stairs, and manned their stations as ordered. Meanwhile, at the Bridge, the Rear Admiral was grinning devilishly at the thought of the upcoming battle. As reports flooded in that all of the ships in his fleet were ready for combat, he then proceeded with his battle plans to take these two Dreadnoughts down.

"Hastings, patch this to all fleet Captains," Williams said before he spoke, "Clotho, take your fleet east and form a pincer around these behemoths. Atropos, do the same but go west. As for the Sparta and her escorts, we are charging straight in. All ships go to maximum combat speed." Williams counted on his ships armour to save him from the worse of the damage, but the Sea Wolves that were with him did not have such protection, so they would have to gun their engines to the max in order to survive this fight hitting the flanks of the slower less nimble Dreadnoughts. The smaller ships accelerated away from the Sparta and her sister ships brought their weapons in line with the enemy including a single siege mortar, what would follow would be a spectacular clash that both sides would remember.

"We are approaching maximum mortar range sir," said the Sparta's Tactical Officer, Manfred Friedmont.

"Fire all!" All five Floating Fortress let loose with a mighty thunderous boom as a hailstorm of mortars arced into the air and started coming down on the enemy ships. As the five ships fired, so did the Draconians, with both their Siege Mortars and the Missiles they also carried. Three out of four missiles spent themselves on the Sparta and her sister ship, the Argos, but the damage wasn't as severe due to the special Reactive Plating Admiral Alalcomenous commissioned all his best warships with. Hailstorms on both sides turned their muzzles up into the air and shot at the incoming mortars coming down to destroy their respective ships. While the Sparta and her escorts were able to shoot down all of the Dreadnought's mortars, the Draconian's weren't so lucky as most of the mortars either exploded on their hulls or in close proximity to them. The Dreadnoughts already damaged were continuing to take a pounding.

"Sir! The Argos reports minor damage to her hull, but no hull breaches yet. The Sparta received similar damage. Both Dreadnoughts took moderate damage, but both are still seaworthy and continuing to close."

"Order the fleet to perform the Death Fan manoeuvre immediately," said Williams. The Death Fan was a manoeuvre that Admiral Alalcomenous made sure to teach every single one of his officers to perform. The praise was coined by his father and it was a favourite among both of their fleets. Not only did it minimize the damage done by mortars, but it forced the enemy to split his fire among two different ships while the other three can fire on him unmolested. As the orders were passed the five Fortresses began to open gaps in their ranks forcing the Draconian gunners to pick specific targets.

"Both Wolf Fleets are at the zenith of their Pincers, Rear Admiral. They are proceeding to commence their attack runs," said Hastings. Williams simply grinned with eagerness as he watch the Draconian Dreadnoughts fire another salvo of missiles at his ships.

"Both Wolf fleets have full permission to fire at will, but stay at maximum Cutlass range, they are the distraction our gunners are the ones that will kill the Draconians, Alalcomenous will never forgive me if I lose his Wolves," answered Rear Admiral Williams as the bridge shook from another salvo of Siege Missiles. Inside, he was thankful for the Fortresses well armoured hull. As Lieutenant Hastings relayed his orders, Williams watched as both fleets turned towards the two Dreadnoughts with a grace that belied their size. The compact hull carried the fire-power of a Leviathan, but the specially made engines made it much faster, at the cost of significant armour protection. This made Sea Wolves one of the most deadly, if fragile, ships afloat. As a previous Captain of a Sea Wolf class vessel, he knew it's strengths and weaknesses and how to best use the ships in a combat situation, in many ways Williams missed his Wolf, the ship had long been retired to Alalcomenous' reserve forces now defending their homes no longer considered a front-line combat ship it still held a place in Williams heart.

As he remissed about the things he had lost in the passed he was snapped back onto the future as the Sea Wolves entered weapons range all converging on the Dreadnoughts, within moments no less then fifty large Cutlass Missiles flew from their launchers and begun to seek their targets. Even at maximum firing range both of the Draconian Dreadnoughts received no less than twenty missile hits on their armoured hulls. Both of the dark vessels were coated in fire and for a member Williams thought they had been destroyed however as the flames cleared the massive vessels continued forward "Both Dreadnoughts are still afloat sir, but they have received heavy damage from that barrage."

"By God, that barrage would of sunken all other ships. What kind of armour are they built with?" asked Rear Admiral Williams to nobody in particular. He knew that the Sea Wolf captains would use their speed to avoid return mortar fire and to come back around for another strike, but due to the Cutlass Missiles slower reload time they were momentarily unable to engage their enemy. The enemy commander didn't allow this time to go to waste.

December 2, 2067, 17:03hours, outside Rowan's Outpost, Bridge of Dreadnought Alpha

Serka smiled deviously after his ship took an entire barrage of mortars and Cutlass Missiles and survived through it. Another trick the Draconians had up their sleeves and the secret to their amazing endurance was within their armour Compound Armour was the result of taking some of the defensive properties of Reactive, Ablative, and Layered armour and melding them together. It didn't provide as much protection as any of the original defensive armour, but it still makes a ship very hard to kill, especially when utilized with Draconian Zynthonite Armour. There was a reason the Draconians held an Imperial Empire and the Forsaken Captains were considered pirates, the Draconians superior intellect and skills had been put to good use since their independence from their creators.

"Your turn is up Forsaken scum, now it's our move." He said treating the engagement like a game of chess trying to keep one move ahead of their opponent "Tactical, target the Sea Wolves coming across our bow with our Siege Missiles," said Admiral Serka with malicious intent.

"Aye Admiral," answered Serka's tactical officer as two large missiles sprung from their launchers and streaked towards their prey. Their sister ship added their own missiles aiming towards another Sea Wolf and shot their Siege Mortars as well. The fire-power was massive enough to shake a bases defences to pieces against the little armoured Wolves they would be even more deadly.

"Your move," Serka said to himself. Though both he and Patrick were on different ships, in reality, they might as well be standing on the opposite sides of the same room, looking over the same map moving the same pieces like two men playing a game at their park's chess table, before the Great War. Serka had not seen that time nor had any other but he had read about those fleeting peaceful days, sometimes he wondered if Kixeye had not come along, if the world had survived what would his life have been? He struggled to imagine living a peaceful life.


	28. Part Twenty-Eight

December 2, 2067, 17:04 hours, outside Rowan's Outpost, Bridge of the Sparta

As both Dreadnoughts fired on the speedy wolves, Rear Admiral Williams watched two Sea Wolves take the hard hitting Siege Missiles straight to their starboard sides. For an FF, it isn't so bad of a hit, but for a Sea Wolf, that was a like a critical hit, a crippling blow against their light armour. Flames erupted from the vessels as the missiles hit tearing massive chunks out of the small destroyers, the Wolves own missiles tried to return fire sending out another salvo of missiles as they retreated just barely escaping the Draconian mortar fire.

Williams was speechless. In the space of seconds, two of his Sea Wolves were already critically damaged and couldn't continue to fire, one fifth of his flanking force effectively eliminated. It was fortunate the Wolf's missiles didn't ignite under the siege missile hits, if the fire had reached them his vessels would have been torn to pieces by their own ammunition in a disastrous explosion. But the damage done still made Patrick furious, slamming his fist on his command chair's armrest, a look of hatred that could of been birthed from the pits of hell itself, he shouted to his helmsman.

"Ensign! Ramming speed! Target the Dreadnoughts! Fire all weapons!" growled the Rear Admiral. Marcus Pace didn't even question the Rear Admiral's suddenly foul temper as he revved up the Sparta's engines and she slowly picked up speed. Quickly the Sparta pulled a lead on his other ships.

"Sir, the Argos is hailing us, asking if the fleet should follow your lead?" said Hastings hesitantly. Williams quickly spun his chair around to face her before he answered.

"Yes. I want those Dreadnoughts blown straight out of the water. We have lost some of our best men to those Draconian monsters and so help me, as the commanding officer of this task force, I will not stand for these losses. And I certainly will not allow any more lives to perish," answered Williams as he turned his chair back around and stared intently at the Dreadnoughts taking and dealing punishment. A loud boom erupted overhead as mortars shot from the tubes on the Floating Fortress and arced straight towards the Draconian vessels.

December 2, 2067, 17:06 hours, outside Rowan's Outpost, Bridge of Dreadnought Alpha

"Sir, the Floating Fortresses have picked up speed. They seem to be on a collision course with our ships," said the Tactical officer before their weapons spewed fire into the sky, "Mortars also incoming."

"Shoot down as many as possible and get ready for some heavy combat. make sure the Rockets are fuelled and ready to fire and our cannons are loaded," said Serka as both Dreadnoughts opened fire on the mortars with their Anti Mortar guns, clawing a few out of the sky, it wasn't enough the shells broke through his defences and began to explode either with direct hits or close proximity strikes. Without their Compound Armour, the ships would of been completely destroyed by the splash damage from multiple mortar hits. Unfortunately even with the Compound Armour they didn't get away completely unscathed, as several of the massive ship's turrets were smashed into broken heaps of metal.

"Both Siege Missiles turrets, and our Siege Mortars are destroyed sir. Our sister ship reports a similar loss in fire-power," said Admiral Serka's Tactical officer. As the titans crept closer and closer the mighty vessels were bombarded by missile and mortar fire. Serka ordered all his remaining weapons to continue to fire, three more of the Forsaken Wolves took strikes from Seige Missile fire crippling the vessels. Now the Dreadnought's closer weapons were in range of the Fortresses closing on them. "All personnel, brace for immediate impact!" Serka shouted realizing the suicidal charge his enemy was on.

December 2, 2067, 17:10 hours, outside Rowan's Outpost, Bridge of the Sparta

The Sparta and her escorts all took heavy hits and the three more Sea Wolves limping away made Rear Admiral Williams rage boil over, "Order the remaining Wolves to retreat immediately," he growled as the bridge rocked from several powerful Rockets smashing into the Sparta's hull tearing into the ship's depleted uranium armour.

"Hull breached Rear Admiral. Decks One through Five are reporting major fires burning, Damage control teams have been mobilized, Primary Weapons Control report Hailstorm Turret A is destroyed, Shockwave Mortars 1 and 3 are offline damaged but not destroyed. Siege Mortar Turret severely damaged, probably non fictional. Communications disrupted however our sister ships look almost as badly damaged," said Sergio.

"Impact with the Dreadnoughts in ten second sir," said Marcus as the Sparta was now so close to his enemy that he could see all of the damage he has inflicted on the Draconian vessel. It was a miracle either fleet was still able to move, much less continue fighting. The Fortress' Arrowhead shaped hull ploughed into the port side of the Dreadnought, metal screeched and tore as the vessels impacted, the Sparta's entire hull twisting under the impact, the heavily damaged Dreadnought was opened to the sea by the impact and begun to take on water. Alongside her sister the Argos smashed into the other Dreadnought tearing into the other vessel, both Fortress and Dreadnoughts were locked together their metal twisted together into completely immobile.

Somehow Williams hair brained idea had worked "Order the rest of the fleet to fire on the Dreadnoughts now," he ordered knowing that the Sparta and Argoes would take damage from the fire as well, there was little chance that his Fortresses could avoid damage from the incoming splash damage. Such tactics were par for the course with this officer in command most of the citizens of the Delphi Outpost believed Patrick was downright crazy for utilizing such brutal tactics to win fights. But in his mind, anything goes in war, Even if it meant being in the middle of a bombardment under fire from their own weapons.

December 2, 2067, 17:14 hours, outside Rowan's Outpost, Bridge of Dreadnought Alpha

"Hull breaches on decks 6-10 sir, we're taking on water Bravo reports they are also taking on water," said Admiral Serka's Tactical officer. The Dreadnought was still alive, but the Fortress that just rammed into them had immobilized them making the Dreadnought a sitting duck now water was rushing about the vessels, and worse news was coming.

"Sir, we are being surrounded by the enemy fleet. Incoming ordinance!" the Radar operator shouted her suit amplifying her warning throughout the command deck her fear obvious to everyone it sickened Serka that his people had fallen so far to allow fear to overtake them. Stalking across the command deck in purposeful strides he pulled the officer from her station throwing her to the deck, Serka had a fearful physical presence it was one of the reasons he'd been given command of the Dreadnoughts.

"Is there no end to the Forsaken people's madness? Does my opponent know he's putting his own life and his people's lives in danger?" Serka screamed anger erupting As he hurriedly turned around back to his chair, he saw the unmistakable flashes of weapons fire and knew this was the end. He walked calmly back to his chair sitting down "everyone, abandon ship! Let our brother and sisters know of this battle and of its outcome," said Admiral Serka. As his bridge slowly emptied he sat looking straight ahead at the incoming missiles and mortars coming to tear apart his ship. "Looks like the better commander won this fight. Now let's you win this war," he said as his world went up in flames.

December 2, 2067, 17:20 hours, outside Rowan's Outpost, Bridge of the Sparta

The bridge crew of the Sparta watched as the Dreadnought they had rammed into began to burn and tear itself to pieces under multiple impacts as the Goliath's armour was overwhelmed and crushed under the weapons fire. Unfortunately their view of the destruction was not completely safe the massive splash damage from the mortar fire and the explosion of the dreadnought tore into the Sparta's hull the massive Fortress was rocked heavily with more systems destroyed or disabled. Unlike the first Dreadnought the second vessel which was locked with the Argos began to take on massive amounts of water, slowly the ship slid off the Fortress and begun to slip under the waves. It was over. "No other enemy contacts sir, the seas are safe for now," reported Hastings as the Rear Admiral calmed down a little and looked around at his battered bridge and his crew how many had he lost? How many more of the injured would perish? Mission accomplished but at a frightful cost.

"Communications, Patch a message to Rowan. We need to help with the searching of survivors and discuss rebuilding and assess damage on both her base and our fleet. Send a salvage crew to comb through the wreckage. We need samples of their armour for research purposes, Have our operational Wolves recover our crippled ships and rendezvous here, we're not moving for a while."

December 2, 2067, 22:53 hours, Rowan's Island Outpost

Hours went by as the search for survivors among the wreckage of what was once a proud Forsaken Outpost continued well into the night. The entire island was turned into an impromptu hospital treating anything from minor wounds to near death injuries. Hundreds had been lost and the damage that was done would take months to fully rebuild. As Rowan and Patrick eventually found out, the vast majority of Rowan's her fleet could be salvaged from the shallow depths of her island waters, for now however she only had 5 surviving vessels that were mostly unscratched. Two of them were her own Fortresses, Patrick informed Rowan of a similar disaster happening to her husbands island and what was going on within the Forsaken Seas as Rowan preferred to keep to herself.

"Sorry I couldn't help out any more Captain, but my own ships took a heavy beating and need repairs. I also have to file a casualty report to Admiral Alalcomenous and perform burial ceremonies for the fallen," said Rear Admiral Patrick as he and Rowan oversaw the continued rebuilding of her world.

"It's quite alight. My people have faced similar catastrophes before and survived, we are used to our world being torn down. We will do so again, at least the crates you did give us will help us with our reconstruction efforts," answered Rowan. Though her base was in shambles, homes can be rebuilt, it's the lives that are lost that can't be replaced easily. Good thing her people didn't suffer complete annihilation.

"The world is changing Captain, we have to adapt or we will all perish. If there was a time when Darwinism would be most accepted, it would be in times like this," Williams commented, "I have done preliminary research on a sample of armour that my salvage teams recovered and found out some interesting things about it."

"Really?" asked Rowan quizzically.

"Indeed, it seems the Draconians have found a way to combine the effects of Layered Armour, Reactive Armour, and Ablative Armour to create a kind of Compound Armour that provides defence against all kinds of surface weapons. Combine it with their Zynthonite armour and they are able to walk through nearly any base with their best ships. If we can reverse engineer this technology, we can gain a significant edge against them in this war," answered Williams just as he noticed an Ensign stop right beside them. Apparently he had something urgent to report, "Ensign, can I help you?"

"Yes, a message was just patched through. it came from Senator Michaels island. You need to hear it sir," answered the Ensign as he hurried back to the ship.

"Can I use your CIC for this Captain?" asked Williams to Rowan. He knew something was going on and it was going to be big. Bigger than this entire sector.

"Come with me Rear Admiral," Rowan answered as she led him towards her bunker Headquarters, which now serves as her office until reconstruction efforts are complete.

December 2, 2067, 22:58 hours, Rowan's Island Outpost Command

Recovery efforts had all but finished as people gathered to listen to the message from Michaels Island from the highest ranked member of Rowan's staff to the youngest survivor everyone was gathered around the room listening "Ladies and Gentlemen of Sector 73, for years the Draconians have been a menace to cause us problems and cause us pain. We have survived as Pirates of the High Seas, praying on each other and any Draconian sorry to stray into our weapons fire." The voice said Williams recognized it as the Captain of Michaels Island he had a charismatic manner by him that easily matched his Island's military which although small had been shown to be powerful "today I call for everyone to raise their arms and join us in saying NO LONGER! We are all citizens of this world, we all deserve the chance to live our lives in peace and to be free of the tyrannical Draconian Imperial Empire and their allies. Anyone that stands against us helps them. Today our forces gather at Bob Epps base on the border with Sector 72, any forces that wish to join us are welcome. Together we will sail to Sector 1, a United Expeditionary Fleet, one force dedicated to the freedom of the Forsaken peoples." The Captain said "Standing together as one people with one voice we can survive the Draconians and bring a new age for the people of this world. We will wait three weeks for your forces to join us then we sail, soon our enemies will hear our voice or face our weapons." Without another word the communication silenced and slowly a murmur spread throughout the room, Rowan and Williams just looked at each other realizing that throughout the sector people would likely be thinking and doing the same thing wondering what this new plan and charge would bring them.

"I think the road has been laid Admiral." Rowan said quietly as if a path had been drawn out across the sea, she quietly wondered if it led to peace or to oblivion.

"But not for us Captain" Williams said "neither your people nor mine are in any shape to continue, now our friends and our family must continue this fight." He said finally realizing himself that the Sparta nor her sisters would be able to make any long journeys or engage in more battle for many weeks. "My people will follow Admiral Alalcomenous order's and remain on station and help your people recover, if the UEF fails perhaps we will need to become a core for a new resistance."

"I thank you for the offer Admiral, your people are very welcome to stay as long as they feel they are needed." Rowan said quietly she knew her son and husband would be involved in the fighting, she silently prayed for their safety before returning to her own people's needs, it would be a busy few weeks for everyone.


	29. Part Twenty-Nine

Twenty-nine

"Being a Captain, you have responsibility to your crew, your ship and to the sea. Being Lord adds the responsibility of an entire people. I never asked for the honour of leading our people however at the same time there are few others I would trust with this charge. It was my choice to relocate our people, a choice that I will have to live with."

Far out at sea, 00:00 hours

The sea was silent and calm as the clock struck midnight there was no moon in the sky no natural light at all. The ten Forsaken Fortresses sailed the still seas with no lights on their left hand side there was a mass of ships moving slowly, the ships were lit up like a Christmas tree. Captain Todd Dredge stood on the observation deck of his lead ship, his father the great Admiral Dredge had trusted him with ten vessels to monitor the growing formation of Forsaken Warships on the Sector 72/73 border, now Todd thought he'd struck the jackpot fifty ships sailing towards Sector 73 obvious reinforcements for this resistance movement. "Mr Gerald, prepare to give them a broadside all cannons, destroy them." He ordered looking at his XO each of his six Fortresses were armed with the most powerful weapons Kixeye had access to his own flagship had six Seige Cannons and was intended for direct combat, tonight would be a great night.

Meanwhile nearby...

Sitting at his office desk Lord Archer Leviathan was relaxed it has been his choice to move their people from Sector 65 where civil war had torn the Forsaken peoples apart initially it had been a short to Sector 71 where Leviathan had a friend however as they had closed on 71 a war between an Alliance known as Catalyst and another unidentified group had erupted Leviathan's friend had been caught up in the middle of the fight and nolonger did that Sector seem to be a good place move to, it was around that same time Leviathan had recieved a message from the Captain of Michaels Island, calling for all Forsaken forces to join his alliance against Kixeye and the Draconian Imperial Empire Leviathan did not like the idea of a great war however an entire Sector or perhaps more working together against a common enemy would perhaps be a good place to rebuild their home. Setting course for this new destination his people had accepted it although Leviathan was sure that there would be trouble for him after they arrived. Leaning over the paper map he drew in the distance his ships had covered today even though his ships were low in the water heavy with their precious cargo. Soon they would be there, very soon they would arrive at their new home their long Relocation over. His musing was thrown back into reality as his Leviathan was struck by two massive explosions "All senior staff to the bridge, battle stations battle stations" the call went throughout the ship as the ship was rocked by another impact, Lord Leviathan ran from his stateroom heading for the bridge.

"What the hell is going on?" Leviathan shouted entering the bridge, his ship the same class as his namesake was under attack and on fire but he knew nothing else.

"We're under attack sir, no radar contact with them visuals based on muzzle flashes from their turrets, we count ten ships." His XO replied

"No" Leviathan whispered looking at his own formation, namely at the centre of it, he had fifty Leviathans under his command, fifty mighty Battleships all of the same class however the middle twenty ships were the most important refitted with extended cargo holds, inside those holds his people had fashioned accommodation, schools and hydroponic gardens for his people's trip across the seas. "Concentrate on the muzzle flashes with all our fire-power, protect our transports." He ordered looking at his his crew "we can rebuild our ships but not our lifeblood we must protect our people." He stressed pointing at the formation at the centre of his ships "Communications see if we can gather any support from this area, I've heard that ships from many sectors are heading for Sector 73 to support the movement there, perhaps we'll find someone sympathetic to our cause."

On the 72/73 border...

The Captain dragged himself onto the bridge of his newest flagship a Floating Fortress, his Island's first such craft around them were four Leviathans and five Wolves from Michaels Island and nearly seventy fleets from other islands that had rallied to their cause. "What is it? More ships?" He asked entering the bridge. Ships had been arriving for days the armada was growing only a few days remained before they left for Sector 1, the newly named United Expeditionary Fleet would soon face Kixeye and the Draconians in direct combat in their own backyards.

"A distress call, nearly two hours distant some guy called Lord Leviathan, his ships are moving to Sector 73 they've been engaged by an unknown force." Captain Rose Lang reported showing the general position of the distress signal on the seas not far from the growing armada. "Repossession is closest to the combat, he says he is going to engage this force and attempt to help these people." She said it was uncharacteristic of Repossession to help another pirate perhaps their growing alliance was of more worth than just slowing Kixeye and the Draconians.

"Inform Repo it will take us time to reorientate our forces, we will support when we can." The Captain ordered as he began to bring his Fortress to combat ready it would be the first combat his ship would see and he wouldn't even see his enemy.

Kixeye formation...

Now deep within his Fortresses Citadel Captain Todd Dredge watched as the Leviathans he had been engaged with split their ranks so far they had been holding almost like a wall protecting something behind them now they broke like a splitting egg revealing a new enemy "Sir!" One crewmen shouted "Tiger coloured Hammerheads!" He warned Dredge looked at the incoming vessels and smiled ten new targets this time perhaps more of a challenge than the Leviathans he had been fighting.

"Target these new ships with everything we have left" Dredge ordered the Seige weapons that dominated Fortresses fire-power turned towards the incoming Hammerheads the Hammerhead B as Kixeye had dubbed it when Repossession had begun to field it was actually a superior craft however the Kixeye crew had long mastered fighting the Hammerhead. Instead of following standard procedure concentrating their fire-power on a single target at a time the Kixeye fortresses split their fire engaging all ten enemies at the same time using their superior weapons and crews to systematically destroy all targets at once.

Weapons discharged on both sides Repo had Seige weapons on his own vessels but not as numerous as those carried on the Kixeye vessels every punch Repossession's ships threw three more returned smashing into the incoming Hammerheads, first the flanking ships of the Hammerhead formation caved. Their concentrated fire-power had taken down two of Kixeye's Fortresses however all the remaining Hammerheads were badly damaged and now under the fire-power of six Floating Fortresses. "Target our weapons here" Dredge said pointing to an area just behind one of the Hammerhead's weapons array but before the ship's radar dome "all fire-power" Dredge ordered his XO looked at him then nodded passing the ordered, the next salvo from all six Fortresses targeted a single Hammerhead, Kixeye had watched and studied Repossession and knew how to end his threat once and for all. The six remaining vessels carried thirty-six weapons turrets between them, thirty-six weapons firing as one tore into the Hammerhead on the far left of the formation its armour, weapons and hull torn to pieces by the awesome sight set before them flame, smoke and debris flew from the craft as it erupted under the onslaught. The Hammerhead had no chance and quickly the six pieces of the craft sank beneath the waves and was gone. The remaining Hammers seemed disorientated by the loss proving Dredge's orders had been correct in his assessment Repo had become complacent choosing the same tactics time and again and now he was dead, the remaining Hammers were quickly dispatched by mass Seige weapons fire.

"Sir more vessels approaching various classes" Gerald reported as the last Hammer began to sink under the waves.

"Understood Commander, recover any of our personnel from the water and retreat, if any of our ships are salvageable make sure it is not recoverable by anyone else." Dredge said his ships carried data and information he was sure any Forsaken, or even Draconian, commander would find interesting he planned on making sure no-one would be able to make use of it. As they retreated the six remaining ships fired salvo after salvo into the former sister ships gutting the remains of these hulls before the sank beneath the waves. Dredge knew that he'd failed in his mission but won a great victory tonight, one more thorn was gone from his side.

Forsaken Alliance Fleet, 72/73 border...

Turning one fleet was easy, turning dozens that were in close formation was not trying to coordinate several dozen different shames and sizes of craft was proving more tricky than the Captain could have ever imagined so far only half of his ships were turned and less than half of them were moving to support Repossession. "Captain, message Admiral Duinhir Alpha encryption." Lang reported crossing the bridge the Captain keyed in the password and raised the phone to his ear.

"We are turning the fleet as quickly as possible Admiral, we'll soon be in a position to assist. Do we know if these people are Forsaken or Draconian?" The Captain asked intelligence was power on the sea. "What?" He asked startled by the Admiral's words "I understand, an honourable man, now we need to ensure his allies do not abandon us." The Captain said working around the news would not be easy but were definitely necessary "Yes Admiral, I agree the time is now." He said placing down the phone he stood up from his chair Captain Lang prepare the vessel for flank speed maneovering, pass the word to all ships, we leave for sector one now."

"We are not supporting Repossession?" She asked confused, she was already in the midsts of changing their course to match Repo's fight.

"He's dead killed in combat with Kixeye, now we make them pay for his life and every other that has been killed because of their actions." He said picking up the phone again this time punching in another code "this is the Captain to all ships that plan to travel with us prepare for flank speed we journey to Sector One. Lord Leviathan, welcome to Sector 73 you and your people are welcome to stay. If you choose to you will find peace however I charge you with helping those we leave behind keep the peace and keep our homes safe, we all earn our keep." The Captain said addressing every ship gathered time time to leave was now. Lord Leviathan's remaining forty-three vessels slowly sailed into Sector 73 as the Armada sailed past, if this newcomer meant ill to the Sector the Captain had ordered enough forces to remain behind and police the region, hopefully they would have another ally when they returned. All around the Captain's Fortress ships of all size from Gunboats to Fortresses to Stalker Submarines began to sail in the same direction focused on their goal, it was an awesome sight which the sea had rarely seen before, soon Kixeye Corporation and the Draconian Imperial Empire would see it also and feel the Forsaken's gathered strength.


	30. Part Thirty

Thirty

"No-one expected the Forsaken fleets to ever stop acting like pirates and work together against us. We were silly to expect them to always be a disorganized rabble, and now we must face them together."

The Ocean was a massive ship compared to the ships the Forsaken and Draconian forces used it was a relic of the old times and had belonged to one of the old national alliances navies displacing over 21,000 tons it was a massive craft which over the years Kixeye had further modified it adding Cutlass Missile Turrets, Ripper Machine Gun defence emplacements, Draconian Bombard Mortars and Flak cannons. The ship was almost completely incapable of moving on its own, its engines long burnt out from use since the fall of civilization, however to keep the ship mobile Kixeye had attached four Battle Barges permanently to the ship, secured to the ship's massive bulk these four ships were designated to the single task of keeping the Ocean moving and stable, each ship refitted with massive engines, thrusters and additional armour plates. The ship was perfect for Kixeye's needs with its massive hanger and landing deck, deep within its hull there were dozens of planning and tracking rooms allowing Kixeye to watch all five hundred of the Draconians Sectors and the various Kixeye assets in each area.

Today however one of the main meeting rooms was not being used as a planning or as a tracking room instead it was part of discipline and of looking to the future. Discipline was one thing and being called in front of your superior was one thing but when it was your father it was often one hundred times worse. For Todd Dredge it was one of those one hundred times worse cases, standing in front of his father and commander, he was standing in the main meeting hall of Kixeye's command beside him two forsaken commanders and a Lieutenant Intelligence Officer. "Things have not gone so well." Admiral Dredge said quietly "we have successfully alienated the forsaken forces, all to hide a little mistake." He continued "now we find that we are in a more isolated place."

"Father, we eliminated the remnants of the Old Republic, Repossession's death fighting my forces was the final nail the Pirate Dread is dead, and Duinhir's forces are crippled. Together with our remaining allies we can crush the forsaken alliance." Todd protested even though in the last six sectors the growing Forsaken Alliance had gained a further six fleets and crushed three Draconian Outposts.

"Really" Dredge said quietly, "the so called United Expeditionary Fleet has crushed three Draconian Outposts in the last six sectors. Our scouts have so far failed to penetrate their defences and they continue to come closer every hour."

"Even if they arrive here we'll crush them." Todd said quietly

"I am willing to give you your chance my son." Dredge said looking at the younger man a mirror to himself when he was younger but had so far failed to come to fulfilment. "These two commanders have come forward and said they will stand by us until the end Lord Daemonicus, one who lost his home to the Draconians after a betrayal that was unanswered by his Pirate neighbours, and Commandant Shadow..." Dredge said introducing the younger of the two men Todd heard the younger Forsaken Commander whisper the word "Final" as his father spoke. "these two men have stood with us and will be our rallying call. You will lead these men against the Draconians and we will raise support from the local pirate forces."

"You believe we can sway this sector into support for us?"

"There are some Captain, the three CM brothers for a start may be swayed to our support if we can prove our worth. And Lieutenant Jessica McGregor here has a list of other people that may be willing to work with us and some targets that will make the biggest bang is we hit them hard enough." Dredge said smiling taking in the young woman standing to Todd's side, at least she was part of Kixeye someone he could trust implicitly. "I wish you well Captain, myself and the others of the Board will coordinate the defence of Ocean." He said speaking of the massive ship fortress that was Kixeye's headquarters.

"If they reach here we will be ready for them." Commandant Shadow said confidently

"Of course" Todd Dredge said saluting his father, Jessica McGregor followed his salute perfectly although both of the Forsaken commanders struggled to replicate. Todd appreciated their efforts but now he had some planning to do and he needed to know what they all brought to the table.

Hours later...

In an auxiliary meeting room aboard Ocean Todd and his three new "partners" stood around a topographical map of Sector One "This Sector has long sustained Kixeye even though it has presented us with a lot of challenges." Todd began, "however I believe the only way to completely win over all the peoples of this is if we crush these two Draconian Outposts." Todd said pointing at one on the east of the Sector and one on the far south. "Under construction when completed they will control distribution of supplies and equipment to the other facilities, if we destroy them we will disrupt all local Draconian operations." He explained "I also think it will help us win over some moderate support from the sector."

"Are there any others we could gain support from anyone else during these operations?" Shadow asked

"Perhaps the three CM Brothers, Swag, Rich and Æon immediately" Jessica said "others will follow soon enough Commandant Shadow."

"It's Final Shadow." He corrected Jessica nodded "are these three capable of the combat that will be required of them?"

"They are for the most part. We will need to support their operations they prefer to set up operations and make examples of their targets instead of open combat." Jessica said detailing the three brothers all had strong fleets however operating with others may be more difficult."

"Simply put we will work together and crush these construction sites. Myself, Daemonicus and Shadow will assault the southern construction site. Together out three fleets will wield enough power to destroy the facility." He said manipulating the computer screen to display the still under construction Draconian site five islands in total one on each corner covered in weapons and one central facility with acted as the foundations of what would be the facility. "We are expecting heavy resistance from both the Outpost defences and from local defensive ships so have your best ships and gunners available." Todd said he himself had five Forsaken Floating Fortresses armed with Draconian weapons technology, he also knew that Daemonicus' fleets were outfitted purely with Draconian Warships which he had acquired when the Draconians destroyed his people, Shadow was the odd one out he had not a single piece of Draconian technology instead they were outfitted with the most advanced Forsaken weapons and technology and had been built at an advanced Shipyard facility which was able to lighten and strengthen the weapons produced there which allowed them to close the gap on their Draconian counterparts."

"And what of the lovely Lieutenant?" Daemonicus said winking at Jessica

"The Lieutenant's single Fortress will not be much of a factor on its own" Todd said quietly her Fortress was an advanced vessel specifically built for her operations it had an advanced hull streamlining which allowed it to move quickly through the sea, Draconian Bombard defence mortars and Seige Cannons for attack as well as an advanced armour compound that reflected most types of damage however it was only one ship and not designed to operate with other ships, it was more like a Scout Battleship than an actual ship of the line. "Instead she will rally the sector to our cause hopefully in time for them to see the destruction of the first outpost and join us for the second attack."

"You guys get all the fun" Jessica said quietly although she was happy with her ship and crew sometimes she wished for a more direct combat role.

"Don't worry there will be plenty to come." Todd said, they broke up the meeting and headed off their plan was set now they had to begin operations leaving Ocean's massive bulk behind they headed out.

A week later, Sector One

Arrayed together fifteen vessels charged towards the construction facility from within the area three Draconian Battleships moved into view adding their fire-power to the Outpost's already active weapons facilities the plan was for Todd's forces to engage the northern defence structures while Shadow assaulted the south defence emplacements. At the same time the two Battle-cruisers and three Battleships that made up Daemonicus' forces would engage the defensive ships and assist against the turrets.

Charging in the ships were immediately engaged by the Draconian weapons which hit from further than normal Draconian weapons immediately Todd's ships were taking heavy weapons fire glancing at the other ships with him he noticed that Daemonicus and Shadow's ships were under similar fire, whatever the Draconians had on these bases it made their weapons fire further and hit harder, no doubt making sure things were even more difficult than Todd had expected.

"Come to port fifteen degrees all weapons target those defence turrets!" Todd shouted over the deafening roar as several missiles slammed into the Fortress' mid-hull.

"Sir Daemonicus' ships have destroyed two of the Battleships" one of his officers said as the ship turned "they are engaging the third, Daemonicus asks if we need assistance?"

"Confirmed have his available forces engage our second turret battery." Todd confirmed he knew when his forces were outmatched as suddenly the turret emplacement he had been attacking exploded in a huge explosion, the shock-wave rocking the Fortress. "Damn when they go they really do..." He said for a moment before his Fortress was hit again this time by the next turret.

"Captain, Commandant Shadow confirms his forces are having the same problem, unexpected resistance from the turreted defences."

"Have Daemonicus remaining vessels assist Shadow after he has cleared his final battleship." Todd ordered as his ship was brought in line with the final turret battery, his other ships taking a similar amount of damage also turned in line while ships from Daemonicus' Battleship a single Battle-cruiser also came into view, now with seven ships charging towards the turrets they wouldn't last long. "Com'on face us all" Todd whispered as if trying to taunt his opponent suddenly the outposts closer in weapons opened fire it appeared to be Impact Cannons also with extended range, these tore into Daemonicus' Battle-cruiser as it closed "Damn you!" Todd shouted losing his temper looking out his Fortress windows as he watched Daemonicus' vessels take more and more fire before Todd's own ships were even in range it was times like this he was reminded why he hated the Draconians.

As Todd's ships came into range and similarly as Shadow's guns came into range at the south turret the finally two defensive emplacements quickly exploded under the combined fire, adding in Daemonicus' fire-power they had little chance twin fireballs erupted as the two islands lit up the sky for miles around. If Jessica had been unsuccessful in rallying support then those fires would likely pulled quite a bit of attention. "Only the Outpost remains." One of his officers said.

"All remaining vessels fire all guns at the foundations, sink this monstrosity into the sea." He ordered as all ships turned around they all began to fire, even from this distance Todd could see Draconian construction workers running for their lives under the bombardment as mortar, missile and cannon fire landed all around them smashing their hard built facility. After a few moments of bombardment parts of the facility began to fall back into the sea from which they had been raised. After almost ten minutes of bombardment the entire artificial island was gone crushed under the combined strength of Kixeye and their allies. "Deck defence crews pick off all survivors, Helm bring us through the Outpost's field slowly, three passes." Todd ordered along the sides of the ship marines armed with heavy machine guns began to spray the waters with further weapons fire gunning down anything that moved killing any survivors from the facility, no-one from this base would be helping the Draconian cause in the future.

The next day...

Despite her efforts Jessica had only recruited the three CM Brothers to her cause before the destruction of the Outpost, with the massive fireball lighting up the day and night's sky for hundreds of miles suddenly everyone had been interested in what was going on. Jessica's messages had begun to be answered suddenly she'd heard back from someone naming themselves The M, another named Flyhamster and several others all heading for her position which she already had all three CM brothers ready for a strike.

Not waiting for the CM Brothers to become bored Jessica had ordered the attack Rich had a group of Fortresses, Æon had only Sea Wolves however he was very confident he could get in under the Outposts guns and run circles around the ships if needed while Swag had five Hammerhead designed ships although they were similar to those used by Repossession they were more bulky and appeared slower to turn than the Republic design, an inferior but still impressive copy.

Supporting them with her own Fortress Jessica had chosen to stick close to the Sea Wolves of Æon her ship was equipped to move fast through the waters and only carried a little more fire-power than the Wolves however it had the armour to survive hits that the Wolves would not be able to take. Leaving the Fortress and Hammerhead forces of the other two they entered combat. As the slower heavily armoured Fortress and Hammerhead craft of Rich and Swag smashed the Outpost defence guns Jessica's Fortress and Æon's nimble Wolves darted in and out of all the ships first destroying the five Draconian Battle-cruisers that supplemented the turreted defence guns then assisting the larger vessels in their actions against the turreted defence.

Quickly this strategy of fast and slow vessels proved too much for the Draconian gunners and a second fire lit up the nights sky of Sector One, Kixeye had proven its worth to the inhabitants of the area and they had gained some support. Which was just as well as the UEF was reported to now be within Sector Fifty and still closing on their target. Kixeye had to act quickly and be prepared for the next part of this ever expanding war.


	31. Part Thirty One

Thirty

"The journey was long, the various leaders of the fleet quarrelled about their course, types of target, their end target and even their speed but fortunately they agreed to remain united."

The Captain entered the command bridge of his flagship fortress, as an organizer of this mission his ship was near the centre of the formation protected by the others. "Good morning Commodore sleep well" Commander Mike Harsell greeted using the Captain's new temporary rank. It had been decided that a Captain was not a high enough rank for one of the main leaders of the United Expeditionary Fleet, despite the Captain's objections.

"Well as I could, anything to report?"

"Captain Hell's out-runners encountered a little problem last night with a group of local Predator submarines the Panem, a Leviathan-class Battleship, under his command received a series of hits." Mike explained "by some sort of heroic effort they kept her afloat and she will return to Sector 73 with the next supply convoy." The Captain nodded supply convoys normally consisted of Battle Barges outfitted with extended cargo holds and additional engines sending a damaged ship with them wouldn't slow them down too much.

"Casualties?"

"Sixteen sir, burials will take place at 1700hrs Zulu. Captain Hell has agreed to stand at over watch."

"Make sure we're in position to pay respects at that time. Man the Rails Commander, those who fall deserve our respect and our remembrance."

"Aye, sir" Mike replied Manning the Rails as it was formally known was a well known old war tradition one honoured among all the pirates, everyone understood eventually they would all return to the sea. "One other thing sir it appears that Duinhir's advanced scout aircraft spotted a series of small ships shadowing the fleet, just beyond weapons range ignoring our radio calls."

"More locals? Of all the places we've been so far Sector 47 appears the most broken." the Captain said quietly.

"Yes Commodore" Mike said using the new rank again the Captain was sure he was using it just to annoy the Captain everyone knew he had resisted promotion over the years because he believed in no differences between him and his fellow leaders. "Fortunately we haven't encountered any hostile alliances in the area."

"Neither have we encountered many willing to join our cause in the last few sectors. Most of our support originates in and beyond Sector 73." The Captain observed, he'd noticed the trend was increasing less and less willing to stand up to the Draconians and Kixeye, he'd also noted that less and less of the local pirates had even had any contact with Kixeye Corporation or been attacked by the Draconians. It appeared that the two hostile groups strategy varied Sector to Sector.

"We have more than two hundred fleets within our main fleet sir, that is One Thousand ships and their crews. Not since the first years of sail have the seas seen a fleet of this magnitude or this vast." Commander Hardsell said "Sir, it is an accomplishment that will be remembered by many and one that even our enemies cannot ignore."

"But is it enough..." the Captain wondered they'd all heard the rumours that Kixeye Corporation were calling in their support. Originally the UEF had struck at everything renegade pirates, Draconians anything that did not support them now they tried to conserve fire-power and personnel by striking at necessary targets.

"Sir!" one of the crewmen shouted a warning as the Captain mused over the decisions the faced. "Forward Elements inform us of a ship standing in our way, a Leviathan blocking our path."

"Hardly a blockade" Mike said almost waving them off.

"Sir, they maintain distance beyond our weapons. Their commander wants to speak to someone in charge" the officer reported again.

"Commander, pass to fleet bring us to dead slow for Captain Hell's burial detail, have helm alter out position accordingly." Mike nodded and began coordinating the ships movements. "Communications, pass to blockade ships our intent to pay respects for the fallen and express invitation for their commander to meet with me aboard this vessel. Copy all to admirals Duinhir and Alacamenous and to Captains, Hell, Red, Hawke and Ninewon-three." There were a variety of 'ayes' in response as the Captain felt his Fortress begin to change position in the fleet their escort of Leviathans and Sea Wolves from Michaels Island matching speed and course.

"Response from blockade, they agree."

"Good Commander, detail Crewmen for Manning the Rails." the Captain said raising from his chair heading for the exit he too would join his crew.

"Aye, Commodore" he heard Hardsell reply as the door marines opened the pressure doors snapping to attention.

Some time later...

Tradition was something well honoured at sea especially for the loss of crew. There was no burial on what little land remained instead the departed returned to the seas of which they came. Manning every level of the Floating Fortresses superstructure crewmen from every part of the ship lined the edge of the vessel's starboard hull dressed in their best uniforms silently observing the burial detail aboard Captain Hell's flagship. Because they were at sea and in a potentially hostile region other crew members continues to man their stations while others were on the port side securing docking to a Leviathan-class Battleship of unknown origin. Standing on the Observation deck dressed in his best uniform the Captain listened to Captain Simon Hell speak aboard his own vessel as the bodies of the dead were returned to the deep. He completely ignored the new arrival on the bridge along with her fully armed marine escort.

The visitor stood there silently waiting until the ceremony was over across the seas even with the dozens of ships present everyone heard the five Sea Wolf Destroyers alongside Hell's vessel fire their five thud cannons in succession. The fifteen shots rang true across the sea like a raising thunder and then it was followed by complete silence after a few moments the ceremony was completed with Hell's flagship's ship bell sounding three times across the fleet each ship followed suite ringing their bells in succession. The Captain turned to face his visitor "Welcome aboard this Fortress, I am the commander of this vessel, now please inform me why was you vessel standing in our way."

"Allow me first to extend my condolences for your losses Sector Forty-seven is a lawless part of sea. Secondly allow me to warn you Sector Forty-six which you will enter soon is little better." The young woman said the Captain thought she couldn't be any more than 26 years old her dark hair tied back, her hazel eyes sparkling in the light.

"Thank you for the warning..." The Captain said allowing his voice to trail off

"Vice Admiral Lucy Campbell" she said "Now for my reason for being here, my home island is on a direct course from your Island. I would like to know your intentions." She said despite her youth the Captain credited her with little fear in the face of the massive fleet present.

"Our intentions is to invade Sector One. Kixeye Corporation and the Draconian Empire have become uncontrollable, their attack our fleets, our miner and more recently our civilian homes this has to stop." The Captain said the young woman looked at him quizzically and was about to speak before her communicator activated.

"Excuse me" she said raising the communicator to her mouth "Mystery this is Magic" she said.

"Mam, one of our miners reports Blackheart is attacking them." Opposite her Lucy could see the Captain's face go white in shock then red with anger.

"Understood what happened to our guarding force?"

"Unknown" the reply came, there were ten ships assigned to the defence of the miners how could they have all gone missing?

"Admiral, if I may?" The Captain said quietly Lucy nodded "we can help, I've dealt with Blackheart before." Lucy nodded raising her communicator again.

"Mystery this is Magic, link with this Fortress' communications and radar pass the coords of our mining field." Lucy ordered her ship at the same time the Captain raised the telephone fitted to the hull to his mouth.

"CIC this is Actual, pass throughout fleet to head to coordinates received from the Leviathan. It appears we've found Blackheart and he's causing a nuisance of himself." The Captain said clearly "yes I said Blackheart, pass to the fleet anyone who wishes to assist are more than welcome, these people are not UEF but they are having as much problems as the rest of us." He explained before replacing the handset "we'll do all we can."

"Why?" Lucy asked baffled not understanding why pirates would help others instead of taking all they could, her own Sector rarely assisted each other when miners were attacked or if one attacked another, they stood alone or they paid for it only ever working together if the neighbouring sector made a major push attacking many of them.

"Why not?" The Captain countered "we have the fire-power and hitting miners is a low blow by anyone especially Blackheart, we have plenty history with him." The Captain explained "our fleet could also do with provisions and if you are willing support in our journey?"

"And if we don't your offer of aid goes away?" Lucy asked accusingly she'd seen false promises before in her short career.

"Not quiet" The Captain said with a smile as behind him aircraft began to raise off the Enterprises flight deck and vessels began to alter course.

Mining fields nearby...some time later

It wasn't just Lucy's people who were under attack from Blackheart the entire mining field was ablaze with weapons fire and ships under attack from multiple fleets of the pirate Blackheart carrying his gold pennant and black skull and crossbones insignia. High above the UEF's Sea Wolves and Leviathans escorting Fighters and Torpedo bombers from the Enterprise circled "Sea Wolf Fleet to port is our target gentlemen, tally ho" the flight leader called out as the fighters spiralled down into an attack. The six fighters dived quickly through the clouds quickly reaching the surface skimming the surface of the waters they quickly engaged Blackheart's ships, closing on the destroyers they opened fire with their ripper cannon and hydra rockets spraying the enemy destroyers with fire, pulling up quickly dodging the defensive fire they cleared the way for the six torpedo bombers behind them, from each aircraft a havoc torpedoes dropped into the sea and shot towards one of Blackheart's Sea Wolf Destroyers, four impacts slammed into the ship causing multiple explosions and it quickly began to take water.

"Leader we are RTB." The torpedo bomber said as the six aircraft turned away back towards the Enterprise suddenly missiles slammed into three of the torpedo bombers causing brief flares as the aircraft exploded under the impacts. "Leader we are engaged, targets to the south-east, we are evasive." The torpedo leader reported pulling the remaining three craft away as four V-22 aircraft flew in each firing missiles at the fighters the fighters broke away from each other and the twin propeller aircraft began to maneouver trying to keep up with them.

"Enterprise this is Viper One, we have been engaged by Kixeye aircraft." The fighter leader radioed his base as he turned his fighter away from the incoming V-22s the other aircraft flew straight through their formation moving at high speed gaining distance from the fighters before turning around for another pass "All fighters try to keep close to these clowns they don't appear to be built for dog-fighters." The fighter leader said turning his fighter into a tight turn, the raising G-force pushed him into the side of his cockpit as the craft turned. The Kixeye aircraft passed through his squadron again at frightening speed cutting down one of his fighters with a missile, the leader turned his aircraft again brining his fighter in behind one of the fast moving V-22s "enjoy this" he said opening fire with his forward facing ripper cannons, the wings of his aircraft lit up briefly as his cannons fired tearing into one of the other aircraft's two engine nacelles. Pulling away to the right Viper One turned again to see fire and smoke briefly come from the aircraft before it was extinguished and the aircraft began to fly normally again, although now it appeared slower. "What does it take to kill these things?" he wondered to himself diving again towards the strange Kixeye craft this time concentrating on the fuselage of the aircraft Viper One sprayed the other craft with ripper machine gun fire, for a moment his bullets seemed to bounce off the aircraft however moments later the right side of its twin tail sheered off and the Kixeye craft now without critical parts began to spin away out of control dropping from the sky it hit the water at nearly 100kph and exploded into thousands of pieces. "Viper One to all aircraft target the main hull and rear fins that's where they are vulnerable, avoid the engines they seem well armoured" he called out, hoping the others would have similar luck, moments later a missile impacted just under Viper One's cockpit killing its pilot and obliterating the craft, unable to match the fire-power carried by the Kixeye craft the remaining two fighters of the Enterprises squadron began to retreat. With the UEF aircraft trying to disengage, one of their number destroyed and fuel running low the Kixeye aircraft retreated leaving the ships to fight out their battles evenly.

On the ocean surface ships from both side were engaged in a meat grinder, the ships of Blackheart carrying enough weapons and advanced armour to last in combat with the more numerous UEF ships. Soon however attrition caused Blackheart's people into retreat even they couldn't take on all the ships arrayed against them. Following Blackheart's retreat faster ships of the UEF shadowed them back to their home port, similar to the set up he had before in Sector 72 this time Blackheart had four separate support bases surrounding his main fortress all brandishing the same flags, it was very clear that Kixeye Corporation and the Draconians were not the only threats on the Forsaken Seas, and that a good way to prove the UEF's mission was to make an example of an old enemy.


	32. Part Thirty-Two

Thirty-Two

"Encountering an old enemy this close to the beginning of an operation was perhaps a warning of worse to come. Perhaps we should have turned around there, maybe we would have if we had known what was still to come."

Finding a room big enough for a Council of Captains was difficult even in a flotilla as large as the one assembled by the UEF. Most rooms large enough for the assembly were turned over to cargo or ammunition storage. Eventually a solution was found turning two pilot ready rooms on the Enterprise into a much larger conference room, it was a bare bones room but it was something Admiral Duinhir made more than one complaint about the mess converting the room had made and the potential security threats posed by the unexpected guests aboard the ship. Eventually the inclusion of marines and security teams from several other ships had calmed the Admiral's concerns.

Even with the extended rooms it was still cramped when the Captain took his place at the table. "Ladies and Gentlemen thank you for coming to the impromptu meeting, I know we are taking a risk all visiting in the same place at the same time, however I am not willing to take this choice alone." He said beginning he noticed to one side Admiral Duinhir hovered while at his other side newcomer Admiral Lucy Campbell had also joined them. "Three days ago we discovered that Blackheart has been attacking local bases and mining operations in this region" there was a quiet murmur that went through the room at his words but no-one else spoke "before anyone wanders it does appear that this Blackheart is the very same we have previously had problems with in sector 72. It also appears that Kixeye are supportive of this pirates actions given the air support we have already witnessed." He continued "I believe that Blackheart is a vessel of Kixeye in this sector and a defenant threat to our operations, and I am asking for support in ordering a strike against them." There was a far larger murmur at these words than there had been previously, this time the Captain realized that he had struck a nerve.

As the room quietened Captain Simon Hell rose from his chair "Commodore, you know that you have my absolute support and the support of the vast majority of the Commanders around this table." He began the Captain winced at the use of his new rank but allowed Hell to continue "Respectfully Commodore, it is the belief of many of us that if we cut off the head the rest of the snake will die." Beside Hell the Captain could see JJ Strong, Carl Grim and Rick all nodding their agreement at Hell's words. "We should support the locals as much as possible, but that we should push onto our ultimate goal, Sector One."

"I understand your concerns however, our support convoys must travel through this region, and each of them could be targeted by Blackheart. This region has already proved to be the most dangerous we have encountered so far, we want to minimise the hostiles against us. A secure supply chain is vital to our continued successes." The Captain said raising his arms brining Admiral Campbell into the discussion "I have also spoken with Vice-Admiral Campbell, who's island has been struck by Blackheart's forces, she has confirmed that if we can help her people eliminate the threat posed by Blackheart then we can resupply there and our supply convoys will an escort through this region."

"But no strike ships?" Admiral Alacamenos asked accusingly looking at Lucy.

"This sector isn't exactly the friendliest of sectors. They will be providing us with Mercenary support and supplies. Also as Blackheart is now her people's problem, it is they who will be assaulting Blackheart's stronghold directly, the UEF will be only in a support role." The Captain explained smoothing much of the ruffled feathers within the fleet commanders and putting Lucy in a slightly stronger position.

"Commodore, one further concern my fighters a less almost a full squadron due to Kixeye's aircraft. The support we can give will be lesser than normal, I have replacements en route but they are more than a week away." Duinhir warned, the encounter with Kixeye's aircraft had not gone as well as they had hoped.

"I am aware Admiral, we will be taking precautions against further involvement from Kixeye in this region, in fact I believe the operation should be going off right at this moment." The Captain said smiling, only a select few knew about his plan, utter secrecy had been most important to the Captain.

Near Blackheart's territory...

"Sub-Master, we are in position" the Leftenant at helm control said looking up at his commander Sub-Master Angelique, it had taken them sixteen hours but the Commodore had given her a job because he knew she had the crews and the ships for the job and she wasn't about to mess it up. Right now she had five Stalker-class Submarines in position ready to act, all had been specifically built to remain underwater as long as they needed to with a special snorkel system Angelique's engineers, while others had mighty Fortresses and fleets of Leviathans, her submarines were unmatched.

"Very good, status on Blackheart's Dock facility?" She asked standing beside the periscope in the centre of the room.

"All quiet still recovering from the mining field I would guess." Her first officer said "turrets all quiet also."

"Very good, all ships surface, raise our Assault Missiles to the deck, fire torpedoes and missiles as we surface. Take us up" Angelique ordered, under her feet she felt the deck begin to move as air rushed into the ship's ballast tanks. Her executive officer covering the command operations room watching every action as they raised from the deep.

"We are in position" he confirmed smiling "weapons firing."

The Stalker rocked heavily as missiles roared from their launchers on the deck, moments later the ship rocked again as torpedoes exited the submarines nose. On the surface the Stalkers order was clear the targets chosen from Duinhir's aerial recon pictures, from each of the ships Assault Missiles flew from the forward deck destroying the Island's Communications tower while Havoc Torpedoes left the front of the submarines nose striking deep within Blackheart's docking facility. Assault missile struck home on the Communications tower and the radar facility of the Operations Outpost crippling Blackheart's eyes and ears to the outside world, and torpedoes from the Stalker's forward hull tore into the docking facility destroying Blackheart's offensive weapons, he'd still have defence turrets but his striking arm against his neighbours was at least temporarily gone.

"Dive, Dive, Dive!" The Executive Officer shouted out as their two targets had been destroyed, he looked over at Angelique who hadn't moved since her order to surface. Moments later the ship was rocked slightly was mortar and missile fire exploded on the waters above the submerged submarines.

"Engines all ahead full, Helm take us back to the fleet." Angelique said quietly, the engines and thrusters of the Stalker and her sister ships began to move, above them the seas continued to be rocked by explosions as Blackheart's defence gunners continued to vainly try and engage them. Soon they were clear of Blackheart's channel and heading out back into the ocean and finally everyone could breath easy again "well done people" Angelique said finally moving from her spot to the map table "helm, set course back to the fleet, communications send encrypted message to the Commodore keep it short - It's done." Angelique said catching her XO's eye she smiled they'd done a good job.

Back aboard the Enterprise...

The Captain continued to outline his battle plan as a young officer made his way through the commanders and whispered in his ear "ladies and gentlemen, I have just received word that phase one is now complete, with no casualties." He said proudly, it wasn't the easiest assignment but he was very happy with the results. "We have preparations to make so lets make this work." Around the room the various commanders and advisor that had been squeezed into the room began to make their way out into the corridors leaving the Captain, Admirals Duinhir and his son Alacamenos, Captains David the Corrupted, Troy Terrible, JJ Strong, Mark Red, Ninewon-three and Captain Rick from the UEF with Vice-Admiral Lucy Campbell hovering at the edge of the group. "Captain Red you think your missiles will be enough for base Alpha and Delta?" The Captain asked referring to one of Blackheart's support bases.

"Yes, Commodore, between my own weapons and those of Captain Rick we should have the fire-power to flatten both support bases opening the eastern side of Blackheart's base to our fire. Rick assures me his missiles are ready for combat testing" Mark said Captain Rick opposite him nodded "between us we'll drop some Orions on them and it should be game over for Blackheart, it works on Draconians it'll work on Blackheart." He said confidently

"That opens the door for you guys" he said looking at Troy Terrible, JJ Strong and David the Corrupted. Of the three David was the least the Captain had experience with but he'd heard a lot of good things about him. "All three of you are tasked with smashing whatever Captains Red and Rick leave and sinking any of the deployed defences.

"Our forces are ready, we will move into position tonight between the two bases under the cover of darkness we'll hit their fleets as they come out for salvage operations, it should immediately put them on edge." Troy said happily "between the three of us we should be able to bring plenty of fire-power to the table."

"And with all that going off Blackheart's Minions won't notice my two little ships." Ninewon-three said with a smirk

"Are two ships enough?" Rick asked looking at him sceptically

"Trust me these Dreadnoughts will tear into whatever in their way" he said confidently, he'd captured and repaired two Draconian Dreadnoughts together they were pretty much an unstoppable force covered in weapons they carried as many guns as three or four normal Forsaken ships used by the various pirate bands.

"Leaving the final base for us Commodore." Alacamenos said the Captain nodded between him and the younger Duinhir they would take the Blackheart base designated Delta by the UEF. The rest of the forces arrayed by the UEF would form a blockade around Blackheart and his multiple bases stopping anyone trying to enter the area and assist the pirate lord, this would include Forsaken fleets, Draconians and Kixeye forces if they showed their face. Over the entire area Admiral Artan Barcius Duinhir would provide them with cover with his Carrier's Aircraft, the torpedo and bomber craft would be available for assistance with strike missions while the fighters provided a Combat Air Patrol (or CAP).

"Indeed then the game plan is in your court Vice-Admiral." The Captain said looking to Lucy Campbell who had remained quiet so far remaining separate from the decisions despite being an integral part of it.

"We'll be ready to play ball when time comes Commodore, I've spoken with the Admirals they are preparing a force in strength to assault Blackheart's main stronghold. Once we are finished here, I'll personally take the Mystery back within range of the island and make direct contact with the Council to confirm matters, then I'll return here before things kick off."

"Quick ships" David said quietly "almost think that was a wolf." He said impressed referring to her Leviathan.

"She makes do Captain, we've made some special modifications to the hull which helps us get around, in my line of work it helps to be swift." She said as head of her home's Intelligence officially the Mystery did not exist, all the funding for it had been hidden behind hundreds of encrypted reports and its construction had been made behind closed doors but coming to this fleet she'd needed to put her best foot forward and the best thing for that was the Mystery, now it would be tested to its limit.

Several Days Later, Blackheart's Territory...

The initial attacks had occurred a little after 0400hrs with with Troy Terrible, JJ Strong and David the Corrupted assaulting multiple fleets deployed by Blackheart's secondary bases, the attacks widespread in their nature and their destructiveness brought further ships from the other two support bases. Soon after missiles launched from Mark Red and Rick's base slammed into the bases designated as Alpha and Delta, the huge Orions destroyed multiple turrets and support buildings of the base almost as soon as the missiles had hit Mark and Rick's assault fleets had engaged the bases defences directly. On the far side of Blackheart's base Ninewon-three, Alacamenos and the Captain's fleets assaulted the remaining two bases. Ninewon-three's pair of dreadnoughts grinding through the enemies base structure after structure while Alacamenos' Missile fleet destroyed structure after structure with pin-point accuracy. The Captain's Sea Wolf Destroyer fleet ran interference for both other pirates assaulting targets of opportunity picking off the defending fleets and causing general havoc for the defenders.

Leaving it up to Lucy Campbell's island to assault Blackheart's main stronghold five heavily armoured and armoured Floating Fortresses. The five vessels deployed against Blackheart's base were under the command of Rear Admiral Bradley White one of the senior fleet commanders from their island, the ships deployed were the best they had with the best crews. Beside Admiral White stood Lucy Campbell "they've opened the door for us Admiral, are we ready?"

"It seems so Miss Campbell" White said despite her rank she was still by far his junior in age and experience and sometimes he acted a little fatherly towards her, which more often than not got on Lucy's nerves but had also saved her from getting herself into further trouble. "Helm signal the other ships, take us in 3/4 maximum speed for the first turn then full throttle there on in."

"Aye, sir" the chief helmsmen reported moments later "sir, engines answering 3/4 speed,"

"Weapons pick targets at your digression, defence turrets a priority." White ordered as the Fortress accelerated through the waves, along side it another Fortress matched its speed while two others slotted in directly behind them finally a fifth Fortress followed, the slower of the five vessels it also carried a different weapons suite. While the forward four ships were equipped with Reactive Armour and enhanced engines coupled with Peacemaker Mortars and Draconian designed D33-A Assault Cannons the aft ship was the designated missile ship and escort, six Cutlass Missile Launcher with enhanced warheads and guiding lasers the ship was designed to defend the mortar ships as they left an enemies base and mop up after the mortar fire.

Moving forward the Fortresses engaged turrets on either side of the channel reaching the first turn Blackheart's defences were no match for their massed fire, Admiral White's ship took several hits as it moved towards the turn "Weapons control make sure your mortar fire is concentrated on the port side turrets, they seem to be most armoured and damaging. Communications, have the Aegis use her missiles to pick off Blackheart's Bombard Defence Turrets and Howitzers, even with their communications down they seem to have been picked off." White ordered as the ships made their turn and began to move deeper into Blackheart's main fortress.

"Oh no." Lucy whispered looking over one of the radar images. "Communications, Channel One communication line to Admiral Duinhir, we have aircraft raising from Blackheart's Island." She warned the communications officer instinctively looked at Admiral White for clearance, White nodded his agreement crossing the bridge to look at Lucy's monitor. "Four contacts, not the same as before but definitely hostile."

"Agreed, just remember this is my vessel, I'm the one giving the orders." White whispered so none of the junior officers could hear, at the same time he flashed her a smile Lucy knew he wasn't completely serious, she also knew it was his ship.

In the skies above four helicopters now sat just outside Fortress weapons range firing missiles into the ships with missile and rocket fire from their stubby weapon wings. The same aircraft had previously been seen escorting Kixeye Corporation's other craft now in Blackheart's possession. However these craft unlike the V-22s seen before had only a single rotor above their tandem cockpit and another rotor at the back, now out of range of the Fortresses weapons they were impervious to attack and very effective against the slow moving Fortresses. If allowed to continue their weapons fire they would end up destroying all five of White's Fortresses, but there was a plan already in place to stop that happening. From above the clouds eight single propeller aircraft dived through the sunlight, from their nose and wings rockets and ripper fire tore into the first two of Blackheart's aircraft sending them to the ground in balls of flame, after the first pass the aircraft flew past the fighters ignoring the flak fire put up by Blackheart's base they turned around for a second strike against the aircraft destroying the final two aircraft the helicopters no match for the swifter aircraft from the Enterprise. With Blackheart's aircraft eliminated dive bombers from the Enterprise assaulted the final two of Blackhearts turrets, a series of explosions followed the pass and both turrets fell silent clearing the way for the Fortresses.

"Thank you very much." White said watching the bombers follow up their strike with a second round of bombs ruining what was left of their defence turrets. "Weapons as soon as we are in range of Blackheart's main base of operations open fire all weapons." He said crossing the room standing beside Lucy "so you think these people are worth our support."

"Yes Brad, they may be from far beyond our seas they are worth our support, their cause is just and their fire-power is vast. It would have taken us months to get to this stage" Lucy said, White couldn't disagree with him as his Fortresses continued into the heart of Blackheart's stronghold. "All they need is supplies and an escort through this region, I think we can pay that price."

"Indeed, I think the council has much to discuss about what is going on." Lucy Campbell said as the mortars and missiles of White's fleet flattened Blackheart's base building by building, marines from the ships could soon go onto Blackheart's island and loot the resources that had survived the assault. Not only had the UEF assisted in removing an enemy of her people they had also provided them with the resources to take their research to the next level, suddenly the risk of confronting this force had proven its worth, now how much further they assisted the UEF was up to the council.


	33. Part Thirty-Three

Thirty-three

"In every war there are actions that step of a line that make the warriors involved in it question their actions. How people react to these actions is what defines them and the conflict's resolution."

Slamming his fist against the table Todd Dredge gained looks from all around the Command Centre, in the last seventy-two hours the so called United Expeditionary Fleet of the Forsaken had travelled almost completely unmolested through seven Draconian Sectors pushing aside their opposition and securing supply routes. They used friendly Forsaken bases and mining fields to continue to supply their fleets and so far nothing had slowed them. So far Kixeye had recruited several allies but they were still heavily outnumbered by the UEF, Todd's recruitment efforts continued by he needed to make more time and he had an idea looking up he saw both Lord Daemonicus and Commandant Shadow standing at attention beside the table "gentlemen, your efforts have been valiant and we have proven that the UEF is not the only alliance that can be formed and survive. We do however need to take further actions to slow and funnel the UEF into a more manageable course."

"What do you mean?" Shadow asked looking from Todd to the map table.

"Each of you have been assigned other commanders from this region" Todd said handing them both lists of who would support them in operations "you will both take your fleets into flanking positions of the UEF." He said drawing his hands over the battle the region the fleet was travelling through. There you will initiate OPERATION SCORCHED SEA." Todd said smiling as he looked up at the two men.

"SCORCHED SEA?" Daemonicus asked unfamiliar with the plan or the term "could you elaborate?"

"Yes" Todd said continuing to smile "it's my personal plan. I want to herd the UEF into this channel of islands." He said drawing his finger through multiple Draconian outposts and Forsaken Islands.

"Why make these Forsaken bases the target of the UEF? At least at the moment they only hit bases that oppose them, setting them on this course will force them to covet support from these islands or destroy them." Daemonicus pointed out.

"Indeed Lord Daemonicus, however the Forsaken Islands on that path are all dead rocks, their people have left or been destroyed in the endless combat the pirates partake in. While the Draconian bases are some of the toughest in the area, which the UEF will either have to fight and sustain losses against or take time to go around either way it works to our advantage." Todd explained the two commanders nodded their agreement he didn't care if they agreed he just wanted this to work. "To that end when your fleets are in position they will target and destroy ever mining fleet in their region, clear any ship that could be taken by the UEF or Draconian salvage fleet that could keep the UEF supplied."

"Shouldn't be too difficult, with our allies from Sector One supporting us we should be able to clear all the ships quite easily and keep the regions clear." Shadow said

"Yes Final" Todd said smiling again at the Commandant "however after that you will begin PROJECT SCORCH." He said continuing "once Phase One of clearing all fleets from the region is complete you will begin Phase Two targeting the Oil Rigs, Power Windmills and mines in the area." He said drawing his hands down over the two areas flanking the course Todd wanted the UEF to take. The two other commanders looked shocked and confused by the plan, the mining fields were hold overs from the Earth before the great war, they were impossible to replace.

"If we destroy those places no-one will be able to use them?" Daemonicus said his voice hollow as he realized what Todd Dredge was suggesting "they will never come back, and the ocean around them will be ruined for decades." He pointed out a single Oil Rig exploding in the ocean would spread oil for hundreds of miles causing an environmental disaster, no-one had the resources to contain it.

"But it will rob our enemies of these resources, which will make our lives far easier." Final Shadow said quietly "the destruction will be vast but our cause will be forwarded."

"You support this madness?" Daemonicus asked looking at his cohort surprised by the other Forsaken commander's attitude.

"I neither support or disagree with this plan, I follow orders." Shadow said quietly staying focused on Todd, the last thing he needed to do was anger their Kixeye commander.

"I am glad to hear of it." Todd said "Daemonicus, Kixeye have specialist equipment from the world-that-was before the disasters and the destructive war that had followed, once things have been returned to how we believe they should be, we will clean up the mess." He promised trying to alley any concerns they may have, this strategy was a gamble Todd knew it, and he knew his father would not necessarily agree however it was what Todd had left to him. As the two other men left the room Todd drew his finger down the route that the UEF would be forced to follow right to the border of Sector Ten, there Jessica McGregor and Kixeye's main fleet would be waiting ready to crush what remained of the UEF which would with luck be low on supplies and struggling to repair battle damage after being herded from Draconian base to the next. It would be a death blow for the UEF, anyone that made it through would have no chance against Todd's reserve forces surrounding Ocean.

Returning to his personal Draconian Battle-cruiser Lord Daemonicus was troubled by Todd Dredges orders, he'd chosen this path a very long time ago exchanging his life as a regular Forsaken Captain for one of the Draconians Allies. His pirate fleets had grown with the move and he'd gained more Draconian Technology everyday giving him the edge he'd needed to keep his people safe against the other pirates. Unfortunately he hadn't noticed the Draconians moving behind him as time moved forward, he'd almost been struck down by their dagger if it hadn't been for Kixeye Corporation. While the Draconians directly invaded and occupied his home island murdering those who refused to support their move, including his wife and daughter, he had been able to retreat with the majority of his war vessels intact. Supported by Kixeye Corporation Daemonicus had gone on the attack hitting Draconian targets every single day making them pay for their treachery, he now had no home only the war.

Now Dredge wanted to turn his people into more than Pirates, he wanted to turn them into War Criminals, he wanted them to destroy all that was left of the old world and then for Kixeye Corporation to come in and act like the saviour. For a moment Daemonicus sat thinking over Todd Dredge's words "you and our other allies will conduct OPERATION SCORCHED SEA." He'd said "Kixeye has the technology to repair the damage done." Daemonicus sat thinking over these words and suddenly realized what Kixeye's plan was... Forsaken Captains would do the dirty work of this operation burning other Forsaken Captains finishing the UEF's fight by the most destructive path possible then Kixeye ride in like the legendary King Arthur of children's stories, Kixeye having no part in these acts of destruction would wield their arms like the mighty Excalibur and crush not only the UEF but also the forces commanded by Daemonicus and Shadow shattering all forms of organized resistance.

To Daemonicus, once burned by one supposed ally it was so clear, he was being used again. Sitting on the command bridge of his dark Battle-cruiser he was tempted to contact Final Shadow regarding his beliefs unfortunately Shadow seemed to believe that the light shined out of Todd Dredge's and Kixeye's rear end, Daemonicus' arguments would fall on deaf ears. "Milord?" One of his crew asked again suddenly Daemonicus was aware of his entire bridge crew looking at him startled he had no idea how long he'd been lost in thought.

"Turn us away from the Ocean, head out to sea, it would appear we have our orders." he said "I will hold a senior staff briefing in six hours have all our other ships rendezvous with us by then." He ordered raising from his chair "XO, make my orders happen you have the bridge." he said turning walking out of one of the bridge's hatches he heard a marine shout "Lord Daemonicus off the bridge" as he headed away from the command centre.

Deeper within his ship's hull Daemonicus entered his quarters and walked over to the map table which dominated the centre of the room, the map was identical to the one on the command bridge and it's interactive top was constantly updated by the ship's radar, sonar and by commands in-putted from the bridge. It was a marvellous piece of technology, one of the many his people had gained from their service with the Draconian Imperial Empire just another part of Daemonicus' "blood money" reward for helping the Draconians. Connecting his portable data pad to the table he downloaded his messages and moved across the room, the very first was from Captain Todd Dredge, still annoyed at what he believed Todd planned he turned and flung the padd across the room it smashed into pieces as it impacted.

"Milord, are you unhappy?" A small voice came from behind him, Daemonicus turned and saw her, Heather, now fifteen years old. He did not know her last name he never had, he'd rescued her from a sunken Forsaken ship three years before, the Draconians had little interest in a child as a prisoner and had ordered Daemonicus to deal with her as he saw fit. Instead of execution as other Forsaken prisoners had faced Daemonicus had made her his personal assistant, officially a slave to his fleet, in truth Daemonicus treated her more like an adopted daughter, after his own family's murder this became ever more of a fact.

"Troubled is a better word." He said turning to face her she wore the uniform of a member of his fleet but with no insignia, no name badge. Her red jacket and navy trousers completely devoid of the awards commonly seen on one of his staff's uniforms.

"How so?" She pushed further with her question as she propped herself up against her desk.

"I think" he paused looking at her "I believe, that those we are allied with mean to do us harm, despite our support for them."

"And what do you plan to do about this?" She asked cautiously, if it had been anyone else Daemonicus may have given a cryptic answer or refused to answer but not with Heather he smiled at her question.

"Well, perhaps it is time for us to stand on our own feet again, no allies." He said quietly pondering the thought his people, those loyal to him and no other were now crammed aboard thirty Draconian ships of varying class Battle cruisers, Battleships and Hammerheads mainly with two recently acquired Dreadnoughts completing the numbers.

"Alone with nothing to start again, milord you are not the most popular of people with the Forsaken or the Draconians, you have wronged and been wronged by both in your time as a pirate." she said pausing as Daemonicus turned away from her to the map he could see his ship's course had changed and a flag had appeared marking a rally point for his forces. "Perhaps there is another option." She said quietly joining him at the table drawing her finger over the table she quickly caught his attention, stopping at the UEF fleet currently moving through Sector Twenty-eight far beyond their current position, they were still more than a couple of weeks away even at the maximum speed of their fastest craft.

"I throw myself at their mercy? Heather, perhaps you forget the reason you are in my employ is because I hunted Forsaken captains to their graves." He said it was ludicrous for an idea like that.

"Perhaps if you offer them something." she said quietly "I read Captain Dredge's proposal, too aggressive to be truly successful, eventually the plan will come out and if you are not dead you and Shadow will fall with Kixeye Corporation." She said "there is an alternative." She said inputting several into the map table the image changed Daemonicus noticed the date had advanced by a month showing the complete devastation on Final Shadow's side of the UEF while on Daemonicus' only select regions had been cleared "I call it the North West Passage." She said Daemonicus had heard the term once before from a history book regarding the seas before the land was covered by water. "We destroy everything to either side of it but leave this region free to conduct operations as they see fit, you then give this information to the UEF and in return they give you amnesty."

"Another betrayal" Daemonicus said shaking his head. Heather moved to his side.

"Another betrayal" she repeated "to safeguard our people." She said laying her hand on his shoulder Daemonicus nodded he knew what needed to be done.

Later that day Daemonicus had met with his other ship commanders, the six fleet commanders of his much depleted fleet Lord Daemonicus had outlined Todd Dredge's plan and his belief that they would be made scapegoats by Kixeye Corporation. His commanders were not surprisingly shocked, Daemonicus then explained the plan that Heather had outlined to him just hours before and the Northwest Passage "we must make sure it is our ships that ply these waters, we can make it look destructive without it actually being terminal for the region."

"Milord, how can we be certain that our allies will stick to their assigned routes, Kixeye has assigned these people they must at least trust them, how can we be sure they will not turn us over to them?" Asked Lord Marcus Melville, a commander of some of Daemonicus' Battleships.

"We can't which is why we'll eliminate them if they cause trouble" Daemonicus said "if they stray into our Operational areas we will direct them out, if they refuse we will eliminate with prejudice." the other captains nodded, their rules of engagement were clear, no one argued with him they all understood what Daemonicus' plan was and they knew that the UEF may not listen to them and then they would have no-where to turn.

Over the next three weeks Daemonicus' forces made a good show of clearing their area of resistance wiping all signs of life from their zone. Daemoicus agents made a good show of exaggerating each report sent to Kixeye Corporation while making sure those sent to support them kept within their operational zones. The reports Daemonicus was being fed from Commandant Shadow were brutal with high casualties and massive amounts of damage, with Shadow's forces systematically moving from island to island leaving massive damage in their wake. So far no-one had questioned his tactics and no-one had discovered the Northwest Passage, hopefully it could continue until the UEF were in range for contact.

"Milord, we have detected a massive amount of ships on radar approaching Sector Fifteen's border." One of his bridge officers reported moments later confirming "it's the UEF." He said confirming the Radar readings no-one else could make that signal.

"Understood, Communication pass to all our ships to 'activate order package Daemonicus One'" He said crossing the bridge to the main map table, his thirty ships were spread out across the region, it would take several days to gather everyone at the pre-arranged coordinates buried within the order package. The package itself everyone was very clear on, they had followed the commands once before in evacuating their home island, Daemonicus had recently updated it to match the current situation. Within the orders everyone would abandon current combat operations and move to regroup then together they would meet the UEF. Looking at the map Daemonicus just hoped that the UEF did not get too far into the gauntlet Kixeye had created.


	34. Part Thirty-Four

Thirty-Four

"There is a phrase never shoot a gift horse in the mouth. What about a potential ally? First impressions are not always your best start."

For six days the fleet had travelled from destroyed island to destroyed island they had been unable to collect any resources or provisions not had they gained any allies. The Captain had ordered the fleet slowed to three quarters speed to allow their supply ships to keep up with the fleet, however even their most promising projections had the fleet running out of fuel, food and materials for repairs in thirty-two days without another closer form of supply. Privately the Captain had wondered about the viability of the fleet's continued progress if they did not find re

sources. Entering his command Floating Fortress' bridge he walked straight to the table and looked at the fleet's progress even slowing they were now entering sector fifteen, his eyes flicked to sector seventy-three at the other side of the map it seemed almost half a world away. He wondered what Rachel and his daughter Jaylen were doing, how they filled their days how much of his daughter's first years he would miss, he'd refused to consider that he wouldn't return to them, that wasn't an option.

"Commodore" one of his crew said the Captain continued to cringe hearing the archaic rank he was a single Captain thrust into a situation he couldn't control, now trying to find a resolution.

"Yes, Lieutenant" he said taking his eyes off the map.

"Sir, nothing to report from last night however in the last six hours we have detected a large formation of Draconian Warships all Battle-cruiser class or better, they remain just within maximum sensor range." He reported connecting his data pad to the map it was transformed showing the fleet's position and the position of the Draconian vessels. "Strange as it is Commodore, there does not seem to be any cargo vessels with the Draconians, this isn't a supply convoy."

"Flanking force perhaps ready to hit our sides when we finally encounter something alive" he said remembering the dead islands they had passed, something wasn't right they were being set up or this was a really nasty sector to live in. "Bring the fleet to alert readiness six" he said raising the ships combat readiness would put more strain on the crew but a prudent choice given the Draconian presence. Around him the bridge lights darkened slightly, the fleet wouldn't be running with no lights but it would hopefully stick out less on the seas and more crew would be on duty at all times.

"Commodore, we also have a group of ships approaching from aft of the fleet, it appears to be a group of Battle Barges escorted by Sea Wolves. Some of the ships are from Michael's Island." Another officer reported the Captain frowned ships from his island were not supposed to supply the fleet, they were needed to defend the island while their primary fleets were with the UEF, unless something drastic had happened the Captain wasn't happy, either way the commanders of the ships approaching were in trouble.

"Understood" the Captain replied remaining neutral keeping his anger in check "have the commander of the lead vessel dock with us when they arrive. Which ship is it?"

"Identifies as the Michaels' Pride, one of our new Missile Wolves." The sensor operator said checking the codes broadcast by the incoming ship. The Captain stood there 'son-of-a-bitch' he thought the Michael's Pride was the name Senator Michaels wanted to name his own courier/diplomatic ship he'd planned on having for years but it had never been built originally it had been planned as a Marauder, then a Battle-Barge finally with the Captain away the Senator had chosen a Sea Wolf. And now he paraded it in front of the entire UEF, instead of doing his duty and protecting their homes and the Captain's family.

"Have the other ships supply our Leviathans." The Captain said leaving the bridge he headed for the docking port, perhaps today's lesson was to not think of home for it bore bad omens.

It did not take long for the fast moving Sea Wolf and Battle Barge supply ships to overtake the slower moving UEF fleet, the Michaels' Pride was soon docked alongside and the docking ramps extended. Awaiting aboard the Fortress the Captain paced, it did not take long for Senator Michaels to board the vessel, there was a quiet whistle as he boarded then stepped up to the Captain "Permission to Come Aboard."

"Permission granted with an explanation." The Captain said tearing down the Senator grabbing him by the lapels of his navy suit "the deal was you protect our home while I complete this campaign." The Captain said turning the Senator he pinned the other man to the bulkhead "we had a deal." He said angrily he thought he'd reached a deal with the politician.

"We did however I was over-ridden." The Senator said calmly glancing past the Captain to the entrance hatch, the Captain followed his gaze to see Rachel and his daughter Jaylen cradled in her arms. Words escaped him as he embraced his with and daughter, he did not know why they had come but he was so glad to have them even for a short time.

"Why..." the Captain began to ask just as alarm bells rang throughout the ship indicating an attack "oh, no" he whispered turning to the Senator "I trust that this time you will follow my words and stay out of the way" he ordered kissing his wife once more he headed down the corridor back towards the bridge. Behind him he could see Senator Michaels try to lead Rachel and Jaylen back onto the still docked Sea Wolf.

Re-entering the bridge the Captain strode up to the bridge on a mission whoever these people were not only had they threatened his fleet but now they separate him from the most important people in his world. "Report" he ordered walking up to the map table the Draconian vessels he'd seen before were now almost within range thirty ships in total all Battle-cruisers, Battleships and mighty Dreadnoughts together the UEF outnumbered and out gunned them but the damage they would cause a lot of damage. He looked at the Sea Wolf closest to his Fortress of all the ships it was the most important "have we had any communications from the Draconian vessels?" He asked knowing the answer, it was the same old question he always asked on contact with an enemy but with the Draconians it was always the same answer.

"Yes, Commodore they made contact as soon as they turned towards us."

"They what?" He asked astonished spinning around to look at the officer. "What did they want?"

"To speak with the commanders of this fleet." The officer said, the Captain wondered if anyone had stepped forward and identified themselves as a leader yet. "So far no-one has communicated with them." The officer said as if reading his mind.

"Communication, to all UEF ships all stop." He said "Helm, bring us one hundred metres clear of the main fleet."

"Sir, that will leave us quite exposed and in the Draconian weapon range" Commander Harsell warned however under the deck plates the Captain could feel the ship's engines answer his commands as it moved forwards. Alongside them several other Forsaken ships accelerated with them looking down at the map the Captain identified Alacamenous flagship, the command ship of Captain's Grim, Rick and Simon Hell all joining them. Five Floating Fortresses to represent a fleet, all from the same sector all dedicated to the same cause. Behind them the Enterprise and a group of Sea Wolves were arrayed, fighters from the carrier launching while the wolves positioned them to defend the carrier.

"Send to the Draconian commander, this is a representation of the United Expeditionary Fleet, you are welcome aboard this Floating Fortress to negotiate your surrender. Failure to board this Fortress will result in your forces being considered a threat to be eliminated." The Captain said ignoring Harsell's warning he was heartened by the other commanders willingness to stand with him exposed between the fleets now well within the range of the Draconians. "Also send to Admirals Alacamenous and Duinhir and the three other Captains with us to join us on this ship, each of them will have a say in this discussion. Commander have the Conference room prepared for visitors." There was a variety of acknowledgements of his orders then the Captain turned towards the door to see Rachel standing in the doorway Jaylen still cradled in her arms, he'd seen the Michaels' Pride move away he was sure that the Senator could have done one thing for him. Crossing to her his mouth wouldn't move the words refused to come out.

"We belong with you." Rachel whispered as they hugged any hopes he had of their safety were gone but the fears of losing them seemed far further away now.

A couple of hours later the five other Forsaken commanders were arrayed around the table with the Captain while they waited for the Draconians to arrive some like Alacamenous had seen the Draconians up close during a rescue mission he knew what to expect, while the others had seen detailed reports on them however this would be their first meeting. Marines opened the door and in entered a man wearing a full black uniform with a red cape and a Draconian red shield he wasn't old but he wasn't young his jet black hair and green eyes making him stand out. "You are not Draconian" Alacamenous said speaking before any of the others could speak the Draconians he'd seen were badly mutated relying on cybernetics and environmental suits to survive in normal environments.

"Very perceptive Admiral, no I am as human as you are, as are the Draconians in the own way. We all find our ways to survive." He said addressing Alacamenous directly before turning to the Captain "I am Lord Daemonicus" he said identifying himself, the name the Captain knew one of Repossession's contacts.

"The traitor" Grim said raising from his chair "this man betrayed his people, all the Forsaken, for his little trinkets and weapons. Anything he says we cannot trust." He said raising his arms Grim had lost people fighting off Draconian forces at Daemonicus' Island he remembered every face that had served under his command and every funeral he had attended.

"I did" Daemonicus admitted "I betrayed everyone to gain prominence and power, it was my mistake of youth, however my choices hit me back hard when the Draconians turned on me. Killed my family, seized my home, my ships that are ahead of this fleet are all I have left."

"Then perhaps we should remove the burden of responsibility that you have left." Grim said still standing his anger not released, no-one else objected.

"Doing so would be a mistake." Daemonicus said "I know of the plan to trap you and this fleet, a plan that you cannot escape without my help..."

"We have you here already, interrogation is a great thing when used correctly." Duinhir said grimly not even looking at the man.

"Not under my command." The Captain said quietly the fleet so far had followed his lead when he had offered a solution, his senior leaders that were with the fleet who had chosen to stand with him ahead of Daemonicus' forces would not hopefully fall into line "Daemonicus, you betrayed the Forsaken forces and for that you will always pay the price of betrayal." He said looking at the man he could see pain etched on his face "now Kixeye have made open moves against this fleet by initiating a new strategy known as Scorched Sea." He said looking around all the commanders of the UEF "they plan to destroy every Forsaken Island in the region funnelling you into a corridor, at the end of which you will face all of Kixeye's might, something this fleet cannot survive." He said describing a no-win scenario, already the fleet was having supply shortages from lack or raiding they were able to do with almost no available targets they would be in more trouble.

"And what do you offer as a solution?" Simon Hell asked following the Captain's lead "if we have no targets this is the end of the road."

"Not quite..." Daemonicus said quietly "I think Kixeye's strategy is barbaric, I have done bad things in this war, it is testament to a war crime." Daemonicus said around the table the others nodded, except for Duinhir who remained stone faced "I have refused to follow Kixeye's orders going as far as to join you here." He said pausing "I have also left a passage open in my territory that should allow this fleet to progress unmolested to Sector 10. There will be targets you can try to enlist or that you can raid for supplies. Kixeye will likely realize what I have done but by then their forces will be out of place."

"Why?" Duinhir asked quietly finally looking at Daemonicus

"I want to be allowed to disappear after the war is over, I will help you until Kixeye has been silenced, I want to be allowed to take my remaining people find a small corner of the world and be allowed to live in peace."

"After the damage you have done over your time..." Duinhir began raising his voice.

"Admiral" the Captain said sternly raising his own voice drowning out Duinhir "Lord Daemonicus can you give us a minute please."

"Of course." he said spinning on his foot he retreated from the room.

"What's the story Admiral?" The Captain asked sitting down at the head of the table he knew Duinhir well enough to know that something was eating at him "let us know all story."

"Some of you may know, some maybe not but I've known the Pirate Dread from 74 for a long time, as far back as the Old Republic days. He wasn't always as bad as he is now." Duinhir explained many years ago myself, Dread and Repossession were charged by the Republic with tracking down a pirate who used Draconian technology almost exclusively, someone that had been merciless in his dealings with the defeated going as far as to burning the oceans around victims of sunken ships. He'd remain in the area just long enough to hear people's screams then disappear leaving others to clean up, one such clean up I met Rowan, my wife, she was one of this pirate's first victims. I vowed to track him to the ends of the Earth, we chased him back to his island but by the time we arrived the Draconians had fully asserted themselves there and they protected him even with our combined power we couldn't break him. Dread broke away soon after betraying his oath to the Republic leaving us with no-way near enough to counter Daemonicus, he's drifted in and out of our lives over the years a constant thorn in our sides but never really raising to his pre-Draconian heights." Duinhir looked up at the Captain "if you now deal with him, you deal with a devil and after we're through with Kixeye you and I have words to share." He threatened looking at the Michael's Island Captain, Duinhir's fleets were all but destroyed but with his carrier force still intact he'd be a threat to contend with.

"Dad, we need this and we need to remain united." Alacamenous cautioned

"I know son but this monster will be our undoing." The elder Admiral said now sounding more worried "there is still Omega."

"Omega will not be used." The Captain said immediately both Hell and Grim looked confused while Alacamenous looked more worried he respected both men but he knew that if a conflict began between his father and the Captain he'd have to choose one or the other. "We will follow Daemonicus plan, guards bring him in." The Captain ordered Lord Daemonicus was led back in "Lord Daemonicus we will follow your plan and you will support this fleet in all operations against Kixeye afterwards you will be free to do as you wish." The Captain said raising from his chair "but listen very carefully, you step over the line in your future conflicts and I will make it my personal mission to end the threat posed by your people. You're being given a second chance, don't waste it."

"I won't sir, I'll make the most of the future." He promised laying a data pad down on the table pushing it towards the Captain, "this course will allow will bring you into the North-west Passage and from there to Sector 10 and Kixeye Corporation's nest." He said "my people will flank this fleet any of Kixeye's hired guns will think twice before engaging my forces and that will buy this fleet time to eliminate them." The Captain nodded picking up the pad, he didn't know if this was the best plan or if he had permanently damaged his Alliance with Duinhir and made a future enemy.

It appeared nothing was ever simple on the Forsaken Sea.


	35. Part Thirty-Five

Thirty-five

"Best laid plans never survive contact with the enemy."

It was midnight when Todd Dredge entered the command suite on board Ocean, Kixeye's massive floating headquarters, analysts had predicted it would be now that the UEF would arrive at the border of Sector Ten and make contact with Jessica's force of Kixeye vessels. So far by all accounts Lord Daemonicus and Commandant Shadow had done a good job in "rail roading" the UEF down a single course and although Todd's people had not made contact with the UEF for almost a week he knew they could be nowhere else none of his Forsaken Allies or Draconian agents had reported contact, they had to be where he intended them to be.

"Any word?" He asked reaching the table which dominated the room, like the Draconian's planning tables it constantly updated with information from the front lines in real time however glancing at it he could see there was little change.

"Nothing at all. We had a draconian force stray too close to Ocean however our defences here took care of them." The officer reported Todd almost laughed, Kixeye's reserve force all he had left if Jessica's fleet failed was comprised of several fleets of Battle Barges and Leviathan Battleships supported by a single fleet of Floating Fortresses and Todd's own command of five specially constructed ships. If Jessica's main fleet failed he'd have little chance turning away a major force such as the UEF.

"Anything from Daemonicus or Shadow?"

"Shadow reports Operation Scorched Sea continues unmolested with Forsaken forces falling back and mining operations being almost non-existent. Daemonicus reports he is moving through this area" the officer said drawing a pointer over the map showing an area from the UEF's approach course to Sector Ten "he reports he is putting down resistance in that area and his sub commanders are eliminating other resistance in accordance to Scorched Sea."

"Why take your fleet through this entire region when you could delegate forces under your command to do so?"

"Unknown." The officer said, suddenly raising his hand to his ear he touch a communicator "understood I will pass this on." He said turning back to Todd "sir, within the last five minutes a force comprised of Battle Barges, Marauders and Leviathans smashed into Jessica's forces, she has engaged." He said on the map Todd could see Jessica's green counters spreading out to contain the attack while red counters appeared marking the UEF forces, immediately Todd was hit by how few there was.

"Get me Jessica McGregor now" Todd ordered beginning to realize what was going on.

Far out at sea in Sector Ten Jessica McGregor sat on her Floating Fortress' command bridge watching the battle unfold ahead of her ships were fighting and dying on both sides but more so on the UEF's this pitiful attack had no chance of succeeding, and without support of major capital ships it was a waste of ships and lives. "Mam, priority call from Captain Dredge."

"Put it though here." She ordered moments later the communications panel of her command chair lit up, unlocking the channel she spoke to her superior. "Sir, we are containing the probe attack, no major losses on our side as of yet."

"Are there any major ships? Fortresses, Wolves, Battleships?" Todd asked rapidly Jessica scanned the screens in front of her searching the information she saw none.

"Negative, it is strange, I have dispatched a Predator squadron to scout the area and find the main fleet." She said making a mental note to do so as soon as possible.

"Negative, leave forces to contain the forces attacking you and proceed to these coordinates." Todd replied sending her coordinates half a sector away. "I believe the UEF main force will arrive somewhere along that line." He said it was over a week's travel from Jessica's position.

"We will be ineffective striking there, spread out a force the size of the UEF will crush us peace mail." She protested working the coordinates in her head then transmitting a series of values to Todd Dredge "if we intercept them here instead we can hit them in force in Sector Six."

"Can you be ready when they arrive?" Todd asked sceptically it would be a hard journey.

"Probably with more force then we could in ten."

"Do it." Todd ordered "Commander, do not communicate this with either Daemonicus or Shadow, we cannot be sure of their loyalties."

"They continue to stream updates." Jessica began to protest, despite not knowing the men she did not want to pass judgement on them so quickly.

"Possibly falsified. Do not communicate with them, I will deal with them." Todd said quietly before cutting the link Jessica was quickly on her feet calling out orders breaking up her fleet they had a lot of work to do and a lot of travelling ahead of them.

Back aboard Ocean Dredge assembled his remaining few reserve force commanders all veterans Kixeye Corporation did not scrap ships or commanders "Ladies and gentlemen, it appears what forsaken allies we had have now turned away from us abandoning their oath. Instead we will revert to plan B." He said looking at the other commanders, with Ocean's position they were closer to Sector Ten and the UEF's new arrival point, they were able to reach the UEF before Jessica's force. "Our plan will be to slow them as much as possible buying Jessica McGregor's force enough time to get into position, we will also specifically pick out Lord Daemonicus' forces and eliminate them. Daemonicus himself is to be considered an enemy of the state and eliminated with prejudice." Todd ordered the others nodded none questioning him, the coordinates were right at the end of the course being followed by Daemonicus' "clear-up squadron" if Todd was wrong he'd have wasted a fleet that could do nothing, if he was right he'd have unmasked a traitor.

Almost a week passed and still no UEF at Jessica's original position in Sector Ten, now her force was scattered between Sectors Ten and Six as they tried to regroup. Todd Dredge and his own reserve force were now the main force that would face off against the incoming UEF. Two hours ago scouts had reported contact with vessels belonging to Lord Daemonicus behind them multiple Floating Fortresses, Sea Wolf Destroyers and one unidentified vessel with a flat deck were visible, Todd had already called for air support from Ocean and from Jessica's forces if it was available. Sitting on the bridge of his command Sea Scorpion Todd was quiet, his ship and its four sisters were unique constructed in secret by Kixeye Corporation they were like their sister class the Sea Wolf but bigger and more powerful carrying more weapons and armour, Todd had ordered them painted as if they were on fire, a fire that would consume an enemy who face them.

With contact imminent Todd triggered the communications grid "all forces initiate order SILENT FIRE." He said "Report the Order is given for SILENT FIRE." Todd said quietly, SILENT FIRE was his final option, it was desperate but bold something that would give Kixeye a chance of surviving the UEF and perhaps eliminating the traitor Daemonicus. The sun had begun to set, it was the perfect time.

All around Todd's Sea Scorpions Battle Barges began to move forward, to each of the Barges two Marauders were assigned as an escort turning each of Todd's fleets into fleets of three ships instead of five. The massive wall of ships that was the UEF began to come into view just on the horizon to an unknowing observer would almost think each ship was connected allowing one to walk ship to ship, Todd knew more however he knew that there were individual ships out there and individual ships sunk under enough fire.

The UEF under the guidance of Lord Daemonicus had fought their way to the border of Sector Ten as promised the North-west Passage had provided them with the resources required to survive the journey and had kept the UEF together and ready for battle. The sun was setting on the horizon when the initial call came in a sighting on the ocean surface too small to be a major ship it had initially been expected to be a mining fleet, unfortunately they could not have been more wrong.

As the sun disappeared the UEF ships were silhouetted against the moon made for little more than targets on such a peaceful night. Anyone could have been forgiven for missing their enemy running with no targeting sensors, no running lights or even active engines the UEF rode straight up to them until lookouts with bare eyes saw their enemy and the fire.

At point blank range the first enemy Battle Barge exploded in flame stripped of their weapons, reinforced armour and with cargo holds full of scrap metal the ship had been turned into little more than a sailing terrorist bomb. Within twenty metres of a UEF Floating Fortress the explosion coated the mighty vessel in flame while coating others in shrapnel causing yet more casualties. At almost the same time the Marauders assigned to escort the Battle Barges erupted with cannon, rocket and missile fire tearing into yet more of the UEF's ships.

Half running onto the bridge of his Floating Fortress the Captain saw a scene of pure mayhem in front of him as the third Battle Barge exploded within the fleet consuming a Sea Wolf destroyer, the light combat vessel designed for swift strikes were not designed to sustain heavy fire, under the explosive fire of the suicidal Battle Barge the Wolf had no chance and was sinking quickly. "Transmit to all ships activate all floodlights and sensors all Battle Barges and Marauders are to be sunk without a second thought." The Captain ordered moving to his chair, throughout the fleet lights lit up the massive fleet revealing further Barges still moving into their positions. The Captain had ordered all the UEF's Marauders and Barges to assault the Kixeye forces assembled at the border of Sector Ten as a distraction to keep their enemies attention away from the main fleet, obviously Kixeye's commander had seen through this ruse. It did however make countering this latest assault far easier.

The massed fire-power of over seventy ships bore down on the few Barges and Marauders Kixeye had deployed against them, two more Barges exploded before they could be targeted however they did little more than shower the UEF vessels with shrapnel. The cannon, rocket and missile fire from the Marauders caused little damage as they too were cut to pieces under the UEF's fire.

"Commodore, further contacts at maximum range, missile fire incoming." Someone reported on the bridge the Captain looked at the screens seeing the red and gold coloured Sea Wolf-like vessels supported by Floating Fortresses they were continuing to fire missiles at the fleet however they were also moving away from the UEF.

"They are done." The Captain whispered low enough so no-one could hear, he looked at his screens three Floating Fortresses crippled two Sea Wolves destroyed several other ships damaged too much to continue not to mention the hundreds of sailors injured by shrapnel. "Now Kixeye shows its colours" the Captain said.

"Sir, message from Daemonicus flagship they are pursuing the retreating enemy vessels with or without us."

"Tell him to enjoy himself, we're in no condition for a pursuit. Contact Enterprise have the Admiral set up some air cover for us. All ships to maintain full lighting throughout the night, we are not being caught out again. Have Sub-master Angelique watch the depths, I don't trust Kixeye not to arrive with further surprises." The Captain warned.


	36. Part Thirty-Six

Thirty-Six

"Lord Deamonicus, some did not know if he was to be trusted or not others thought he was miss guided, the truth may never be known"

On the bridge of his command Floating Fortress the Captain watched events unfold. The final "fire-ships" sent by Kxeye had been destroyed the remaining Forces had begun to retreat towards a larger assembled force deeper in Kixeyes waters. The Captain watched silently as Lord Daemonicus' 30 ships accelerated beyond the UEF, the Draconian designed hulls faster than the majority of the UEF's forsaken hulls.

"Sir they are ignoring communications." One of his officers reported the Captain nodded watching the chase unfold. He must have watched for an hour then a second before as they reached the third hour contact was made. Extended range missiles and mortars from kixeyes massed fleets cut into Daemonicus fleets forcing the together as they continued to charge.

The Captain could imagine chaos on Daemonicus' ships as Kixeyes fire-power seemed to increase as the two opposing forces met. The Battleships flanking Daemonicus formation were first to fold cut down by the incoming fire, ship after ship seemed to crack, split and sink reducing Daemonicus numbers and reducing the Draconian's number of targets.

As more and more of Daemonicus ships disappeared from view the two opposing almost appeared to merge into one, the Draconian ships turning in on Daemonicus' surrounded ships.

One of the large Dreadnoughts and a pair of the nimble battle-cruisers appeared like they may make it all the way through the Kixeye formation however they disappeared like the rest near the rear edge of the kixeye fleet. The Captain wasn't sure if it was because they had moved beyond radar range or if it meant they were destroyed either way it didn't matter. "What a waste" muttered all Daemonicus had done was mess up the Kixeye formation, so much for the pirates wish to live a peaceful life. "All ships, prepare for imminent contact with the enemy." The Captain ordered "How many do we count..." He whispered looking at the numbers of enemy ships on the table it must have numbered about twelve hundred ships a little under twice as many as the UEF's forces. The Captain quietly questioned his earlier decision to send the Barges and Leviathans away when they met Daemonicus and changed course, the decoy attack had caused no real damage to the Kixeye formation there and most of his people had been forced to retreat and were now hopelessly out of position. "There's an old saying" he said louder so the bridge could hear "fortune favour the bold."

"Sir, incoming Forsaken contacts bearing 270 mark 3 speed 25 knots." The Radar operator shouted out the Captain looked at the map as it updated with the new information a significant force was moving into position off our eastern flank."

"Incoming hail!" The Communications officer reported moments later the bridge speakers came alive with a man's voice.

"UEF, this is Rear Admiral Alfred Johnson, we are the Legionaries. I bring you greetings from Admiral Lucy Campbell." The Captain also smiled she'd disappeared shortly after contact with Daemonicus he'd wondered when she'd appear again. "We want to assist you in fighting Kixeye Corporation, our forces have travelled from sector eight to one hundred."

"Comms, send in response, this is the UEF to Legionaries force, your assistance is most welcome remain on our east flank, hit the Kixeye forces there." The Captain said in response he watched as the fleets of the Legionaries moved into position, their numbers almost matched the numbers the Captain had sent as a decoy although their size and fire-power far outreached what had been lost. Instead of Barges and Leviathans

"Sir, Duinhir is sending up his fighters and bombers, ten minutes until contact with the enemy. Sealing all pressure doors, encrypting communications." One of his crewmen said. Now it was a waiting game... the clock counted down above the bridge door.

The first to engage Kixeye were Duinhir's fighters, high above the fleet Kixeye's advanced tilt-rotor aircraft against Duinhir's propeller driven aircraft it was the high technology of Kixeye against Duinhir's numbers. Missiles passed between the forces then machine gun fire as the two closed and aircraft began to fal from the sky. On the Ocean's surface combat was just beginning, missiles and mortar fire traded between the two forces. Kixeye's massed Fortress, Leviathan and Hammerhead type craft against all the forces of the UEF and the Legionaries.

The Captain's Fortress had taken a series of hits but it was still operational he stood on the command bridge watching the battle unfold his XO Commander Harsell directed most of the bridge commands while he had stood back and looked at things from a broader view. An hour ago Admiral Duinhir had reported his Enterprise had taken damage from torpedo fire, it was either a Kixeye vessel that had been missed or friendly fire but the carrier was damaged and couldn't stay with the fleet, it was now slowly slipping back in the formation. Duinhir had promised his fighters would cover the fleet for as long as possible as they continued to fight off Kixeye's tilt-rotor aircraft however the big flat-top would be a major miss for the fleet.

Off on the eastern flank a group of Legionaries Longboats supported by Battle Barges carrying long range missiles were running off a fleet of Kixeye Fortresses. The smaller Longboats equipped with torpedoes and upgraded engines allowing them to dart into and out of range of the Fortress' mortars and cannons while the group of Battle Barges provided covering missile fire, the Captain had to admit the inclusion of the Legionaries forces had evened the battle slightly. The Fortress rocked from another hit but the Captain ignored it his eyes instead caught something on the map table. "Magnify Section 62 by 14" he ordered the map took moments to change, the Captain still marvelled at the technology, captured from a destroyed Draconian vessels he sometimes forgot he used to stand over a table with paper maps.

Looking at the map in front of him he saw a group of five Kixeye Fortresses turn away from battle heading across Sector 6 at great speed, so far they had remained out of the fighting and now they appeared to abandon the battle "I wonder where you are headed?"

Same time, Within the Kixeye fleet...

Aboard his Sea Scorpion Admiral Todd Dredge watched Jessica McGregor's Fortresses move he'd heard of the attack on her precious base, he'd hoped she would see sense and abandon it to support the destruction of the UEF but it appeared not. "Can we raise McGregor on comm?" He asked watching her speciality Fortresses accelerate designed for speed, so far they hadn't taken part in this fight but Todd could have used them later in the fight.

"No sir" the communications officer said. Todd watched as the ships pulled out of formation leaving a gap which UEF forces immediately moved towards he could do everything in his power to counter them but it was just one problem he'd encounter. His ships were unsupplied due to their long stretch waiting in Sector 10 for the UEF, some were damaged due to the UEF's decoy attack launched against the forces there others were low on fuel due to the long trip to Sector 6. Now he had ships abandon their posts he shook his head if McGregor survived this little trip he'd have her executed.

"Pull us out." He ordered "have as many forces as possible disengage with the UEF and fall back to Ocean's position." He said, his own fleet of Sea Scorpions would be easily able to disengage, some of the other units would as well but he'd lose ships in this, something else he'd have to thank McGregor for.

Same time, Jessica McGregor's Flagship

"Sir message from flagship, we are to return to our previous position and prepare for a frontal assault on the UEF."

"Disregard all communications from Mr Dredge" Jessica said from her Fortress' central chair "plot course for Black Box, communications send a single message to them 'it's time to pack'" She ordered "then take us to communications silence, rig for maximum speed." She ordered, her Fortresses were designed for speed it was time to show this accelerating as fast as a Sea Wolf the formation of five ships slipped into transport formation, one ship behind the next. Their Siege Cannons were able to dissuade any form of pursuit from the UEF and from Dredge's forces. "Intelligence, I think it is time for to open orders plan nine." She said looking over at the Intelligence Desk and the two crewmen seated there, she remembered when she used to sit there receiving the orders. She knew what Orders 9 was, few others did. This time next week her ships may be plying the shipping lanes as an independent pirate force, she could imagine worse fates.

Shortly after, Captain's Fortress UEF

The Captain stood on the bridge of his ship watching in amazement as the Kixeye fleet appeared to splinter then break, it had started with the five Floating Fortresses heading off on their own. The UEF had moved to take full advantage of this and charged to fill the gap splitting the Kixeye Corporation fleet, more UEF ships charged into the gap forcing the gap wider fighters from the Enterprise heaping further damage on the Kixeye vessels. This seemed to break up the Kixeye fleet, soon after formations of Leviathans, Wolves and Fortresses all began break away heading in their own direction courses all away from the UEF. Some were damaged enough to retreat but others were in almost pristine condition and could fight on for hours. He couldn't understand it the large Sea Wolf-type ships in the centre of the formation had been firing missiles constantly for the entire engagement but now even they had begun to retreat.

"You cowardly bastard" The Captain said trying not to smile.

"Captain?" Commander Harsell asked looking over at his commander, now the Captain did smile, for the first time in weeks one of his crew had used his true rank.

"That cowardly bastard at the centre of that formation" he same pointing at the now retreating Sea Scorpions "he can't match us. He can't even stand up to us or risk losing, instead he engages and retreats." The Captain said smiling "order all forces to regroup, salvage operations to commence on any and all damaged vessels, see if the Enterprise can stay with us, I'd like Duinhir to be with us until the end he's owed that much, if not offer him guest quarters if any survived the battle. And send word for our supply ships to make their runs as soon as they are able, I want to be repaired and ready to sail as soon as possible." He said making a series of orders he noticed that the Enterprise had fallen yet further behind the rest of the fleet, he doubted it could be patched up in time but it had served them well so far and its commander was due a seat at the final battle.

"The course? Captain" the commander asked again using the Captain's true rank, it was one of those types of days everything had its time and place and this was just such a time.

"We're going to end this war, pursuit course of those five ships, right to the heart of Kixeye held territory, no more road stops no more retreating we're going to end this." The Captain said triumphantly taking his seat at the centre of the bridge. The Commander stood there for a moment, bringing himself to full bearing he saluted the Captain holding the pose for almost a minute before barking a series of orders. The Captain sat there his eyes barely leaving the screens in front of him as he watched Kixeye's commander retreat again whispering a promise to low for anyone else to hear. "Only surrender, no retreat, it's you or me."


	37. Part Thirty-Seven

Thirty-Seven

"I never found the term ENDGAME fitting. War is not a game, war is deadly, brutal and sometimes completely unfair. Anyone who believes war is a game should have their head examined and take a good long look at life." - Flag Admiral Artan B Duinhir

Somewhere over Sector 56,

The winds buffeted the aircraft as it carried Flag Admiral Artan Duinhir over the Forsaken Seas. Sitting in the rear seat the Admiral was nothing but a passenger on this specially built aircraft. Shipped in pieces to the Enterprise it had been constructed for this one and only flight, it had no weapons to speak of, limited radar and radio equipment and one massive fuel tank. According to his engineers the aircraft had been lightened so much that it could potentially fly from Sector 1 to Sector 100 without stopping. Duinhir was very happy he didn't have to test that today, what he needed was in Sector 56.

"Admiral, we are over the target area" the pilot shouted from the forward seat Duinhir looked out the canopy and saw them below. In the centre was the Hornet, a sister ship to Enterprise, she was flanked Four Forsaken Floating Fortresses one of which would be the Electra his old trusty flagship, and surrounding them were ten Sea Wolf-type destroyers. All in all around 90% of what remained of the Admiral's surface fleet, the other two "Flat-top" carriers, more Sea Wolves and his salvaged Draconian Battle-cruisers and Battleship would still be in Sector 73 protecting his rebuilding Island and protecting the remains of his civilian population. I brought a glimmer of hope to Artan to see the old Electra back making a difference again, Joshua Holloway had kept her out of sight and out of mind for so long most had probably missed the fact it had not been in port during Kixeye's raid, it had survived intact and operational carrying out Holloway's commands. "I'm taking us down Admiral, I suggest you assume the crash position, this could get a little hairy." The pilot warned, Duinhir hated not being able to do anything but this was well beyond his expertise ducking down he braced himself for the worse. Moments later there was an impact and a screech from the aircraft's wheels as they impacted the Hornet's deck there was a strange but immediate sense that someone had grabbed the tail at the rear of the aircraft and was pulling back as the plane slowly slowed in momentum.

The landing was not world class but both Duinhir and the pilot were able to walk away from it which from what Duinhir had seen of his "great experiment" was not something to ignore. His people had done an awesome job in brining aircraft back to the forces of the Forsaken and the aircraft aboard Enterprise had been decisive so far in countering the aircraft deployed by Kixeye.

Moving deep into the bowls of the ship Duinhir was far more at home, after spending nearly a year aboard Enterprise as part of the UEF fleet he knew the corridors of Hornet like the back of his hand. The ship was nearly identical to Enterprise even after the battle damage both ships had taken during their service. He entered one of the main briefing rooms near the centre of the ship a marine guard shouted "Flag Admiral Duinhir entering!" As he moved into the room, at the table near the centre of the room he found Admiral Joshua Holloway and the ship's commander Captain John Ezchukwu the towering olive skinned man dwarfed both superior officers, both men saluted Duinhir as he approached which he smartly returned before extending his arm.

"Mr Holloway, it's been a long time." He greeted as Holloway met him shaking his hand. "I see you've recovered?" He asked looking at Holloway during their time apart Joshua had ran a few operations of his own using the Electra and Hornet as his main base of operations, staying away from Duinhir's island he'd aimed to minimising the association the ship had with the place trying to avoid retribution strikes. During one such operation the Electra had been set ablaze by Draconian boarding forces as the crew fought a brutal hand-to-hand battle, Holloway had been caught in an explosion and received extensive burns to his back and arms.

"Mostly, sir, although still tender in places." He admitted Duinhir nodded he'd known Joshua Holloway for a long time, sometimes the man acted on instinct before using his brain but more often than not he turned out to be one hundred percent right which gave Duinhir a lot of time for the man. "Sir, we're in position over the facility" he said turning to the table, Captain Ezchukwu manipulated the controls and a holographic representation of the Hornet appeared above the table Duinhir was impressed perhaps Hornet did have a surprise or two over the Enterprise. The image zoomed out showing the Hornet near the top above a moving line which represented the surface of the sea, under it four smaller images hovered over a structure. "As you can see our Predators are holding position over it acting as defence and as our eyes."

"Is our prize intact?" Duinhir asked feverishly this one question would determine the value of this operation and perhaps the outcome of the war.

"It would appear so, Admiral. There will be some work required to do but it should be ready." Holloway confirmed on the hologram the structure was now marked with a yellow trefoil symbol, the age old recognisable symbol for radiation, a nuclear facility.

UEF fleet, Sector 3,

All resistance from Kixeye appeared to have fallen to pieces with nearly all their forces abandoning their bases and operations falling back to Sector 1. The UEF had been allowed to continue on nearly completely unmolested gathering numbers as they moved. Unlike the outnumbered fleet that had faced Kixeye in Sector 6 the UEF now numbered nearly seven hundred fleets of ships over one thousand individual ships and their crews, it was a gigantic armada which the seas had never seen. Not all the ships would see the final battle, some were too badly damaged and would be forced to return home, others were supply vessels making their final runs before others were ready almost itching to deliver the final blow against Kixeye's Headquarters the massive ship known as Ocean.

"To attack Kixeye's Headquarters enmasse would be detrimental to our success." The Captain explained, "we need to approach Ocean just like we have approached Blackheart and the others that have stood and fallen against this fleet." He said around the table were the senior commanders of the fleet minus Admiral Duinhir who had chosen to leave the fleet with Enterprise instead of remaining as a passenger aboard another ship. The Captain had been sorry to see him leave but understood his choice.

, he'd privately wondered if he could serve on a ship under another's command. "Instead we will break into individual battle groups each with an assigned task. If each of us attend to our duties we will be successful." He promised, there was few things in war that could be guaranteed but the Captain was certain that they could not be stopped. "Task Force Alpha, commanded by the Commodore Rick will strike at these two Battle Barges and their defences." The Captain said circling the Battle Barges attached one end of the massive ship Ocean he said glancing at the first forsaken pirate he'd met all those months, no years ago.

"Not much of a target." Rick complained although the Captain knew he was probably wanting to complain more about the honour UEF rank than the mission, the Captain smiled.

"Trust me, Commodore" he said making Rick as uncomfortable with it as the Captain himself felt "there is more to it, your forces will then rally here with the Legionaries as a ready reserve force." He said circling another part of the map turning to Admiral Johnson. "Admiral, we haven't fought with you much, I'd rather your remaining forces were in a position to go with the flow of combat. If any particular Task Force is struggling you are free to assist or you rendezvous with Rick's people. As an official member of the UEF, I'd ask you to defer to his judgement."

"Of course Commodore" the Admiral said using the Captain's UEF rank. "We have been ordered to do anything that you command." He said neutrally glancing at Rick "I have heard of Commodore Rick by reputation only, an honourable man for a pirate, I believe from your Sector 73 also?" The Captain nodded "we will support his efforts where possible.

"Task Force Beta, commanded by Commodore Simon Hell will do the opposite of Rick's forces and eliminate these two Battle Barges and draw their defences out of position." He said drawing a third map circle creating a third reserve point.

"Why have three reserve points?" Hell asked "shouldn't we all go on the offence, once our objectives are made."

"I'll explain" The Captain said continuing "Task Force Gamma, under command of Admiral Alacamenous Duinhir will be stationed here." He said drawing yet another position on the map this one far from battle.

"Commodore, please my father may have been forced to retreat but my people are fully ready for combat and committed to this cause." The younger Duinhir protested the Captain knew that Alacamenous had offered his father a position aboard his vessel which he'd also refused.

"I know Alan" he said using Alacamenous' given name "your force will be committed to one thing, anti-air protection. Ocean is a floating airstrip far larger than the Enterprise or her sisters. This thing is a monster more than likely full of aircraft. Your ships are covered in missiles with extended fuel cells and sophisticated targeting systems perfect for anti-air defence, I need your people to keep those fighters off me." The Captain stressed, Ocean was the site of KIXEYE's power he knew it also had to be the home of their air forces and these forces would be capable of turning the battle against them without a counter.

"If we have no evidence of aircraft may we join you in the main assault?" Alacamenous asked almost pleading, he was young and needed tempered by time. The Captain intended on giving him that needed time.

"Negative you will rendevoux at this point and form reserve four, and if able provide counter fire against Ocean's guns." The Captain said raising his hand to forestall an argument. "Gentlemen, all of KIXEYE's forces have recalled to Sector 1 but Todd has a force smaller than that he had in Sector 6. I smell a rat, a trap bigger than we've encountered so far. I don't intend on falling into it." He said drawing a final circle around the largest of the ships on the table "this is Task Force Omega, it will be under my direct command. We will assault Ocean directly and counter this formation of ships." He said pointing at a small group of ships closest to Ocean.

"How do you know they won't be drawn away by either Rick's or my own attack?" Hell asked.

"Because this fleet is commanded by the same man who led the force in Sector 6 and he doesn't want to face us in combat." The Captain said being more polite about his opponent than he had been previously on the bridge of his Fortress.

"Commodore, I do not mean to offend but there are others in this fleet that has more fire-power that may be able to complete this mission better than you." Rick said trying to remain diplomatic, he was right the Captain's ships were not the toughest but this was something the Captain had to do.

"Two more Floating Fortresses and two Leviathans with extended cell missiles arrive with the fleet tomorrow. They will augment my current Fortress and Leviathan force." He said two of his Leviathans were already on their way home due to battle damage although this would take the Captain's personal force to seven ships. He wasn't looking forward to coordinating them but the numbers would make up his fire-power nicely. "We will be ready, Ocean will fall in two days time."


	38. Part Thirty Eight

December 2, 2067, 17:04 hours, outside Rowan's Outpost, Bridge of the Sparta

As both Dreadnoughts fired on the speedy wolves, Rear Admiral Williams watched two Sea Wolves take the hard hitting Siege Missiles straight to their starboard sides. For an FF, it isn't so bad of a hit, but for a Sea Wolf, that was a like a critical hit, a crippling blow against their light armour. Flames erupted from the vessels as the missiles hit tearing massive chunks out of the small destroyers, the Wolves own missiles tried to return fire sending out another salvo of missiles as they retreated just barely escaping the Draconian mortar fire.

Williams was speechless. In the space of seconds, two of his Sea Wolves were already critically damaged and couldn't continue to fire, one fifth of his flanking force effectively eliminated. It was fortunate the Wolf's missiles didn't ignite under the siege missile hits, if the fire had reached them his vessels would have been torn to pieces by their own ammunition in a disastrous explosion. But the damage done still made Patrick furious, slamming his fist on his command chair's armrest, a look of hatred that could of been birthed from the pits of hell itself, he shouted to his helmsman.

"Ensign! Ramming speed! Target the Dreadnoughts! Fire all weapons!" growled the Rear Admiral. Marcus Pace didn't even question the Rear Admiral's suddenly foul temper as he revved up the Sparta's engines and she slowly picked up speed. Quickly the Sparta pulled a lead on his other ships.

"Sir, the Argos is hailing us, asking if the fleet should follow your lead?" said Hastings hesitantly. Williams quickly spun his chair around to face her before he answered.

"Yes. I want those Dreadnoughts blown straight out of the water. We have lost some of our best men to those Draconian monsters and so help me, as the commanding officer of this task force, I will not stand for these losses. And I certainly will not allow any more lives to perish," answered Williams as he turned his chair back around and stared intently at the Dreadnoughts taking and dealing punishment. A loud boom erupted overhead as mortars shot from the tubes on the Floating Fortress and arced straight towards the Draconian vessels.

December 2, 2067, 17:06 hours, outside Rowan's Outpost, Bridge of Dreadnought Alpha

"Sir, the Floating Fortresses have picked up speed. They seem to be on a collision course with our ships," said the Tactical officer before their weapons spewed fire into the sky, "Mortars also incoming."

"Shoot down as many as possible and get ready for some heavy combat. make sure the Rockets are fuelled and ready to fire and our cannons are loaded," said Serka as both Dreadnoughts opened fire on the mortars with their Anti Mortar guns, clawing a few out of the sky, it wasn't enough the shells broke through his defences and began to explode either with direct hits or close proximity strikes. Without their Compound Armour, the ships would of been completely destroyed by the splash damage from multiple mortar hits. Unfortunately even with the Compound Armour they didn't get away completely unscathed, as several of the massive ship's turrets were smashed into broken heaps of metal.

"Both Siege Missiles turrets, and our Siege Mortars are destroyed sir. Our sister ship reports a similar loss in fire-power," said Admiral Serka's Tactical officer. As the titans crept closer and closer the mighty vessels were bombarded by missile and mortar fire. Serka ordered all his remaining weapons to continue to fire, three more of the Forsaken Wolves took strikes from Seige Missile fire crippling the vessels. Now the Dreadnought's closer weapons were in range of the Fortresses closing on them. "All personnel, brace for immediate impact!" Serka shouted realizing the suicidal charge his enemy was on.

December 2, 2067, 17:10 hours, outside Rowan's Outpost, Bridge of the Sparta

The Sparta and her escorts all took heavy hits and the three more Sea Wolves limping away made Rear Admiral Williams rage boil over, "Order the remaining Wolves to retreat immediately," he growled as the bridge rocked from several powerful Rockets smashing into the Sparta's hull tearing into the ship's depleted uranium armour.

"Hull breached Rear Admiral. Decks One through Five are reporting major fires burning, Damage control teams have been mobilized, Primary Weapons Control report Hailstorm Turret A is destroyed, Shockwave Mortars 1 and 3 are offline damaged but not destroyed. Siege Mortar Turret severely damaged, probably non fictional. Communications disrupted however our sister ships look almost as badly damaged," said Sergio.

"Impact with the Dreadnoughts in ten second sir," said Marcus as the Sparta was now so close to his enemy that he could see all of the damage he has inflicted on the Draconian vessel. It was a miracle either fleet was still able to move, much less continue fighting. The Fortress' Arrowhead shaped hull ploughed into the port side of the Dreadnought, metal screeched and tore as the vessels impacted, the Sparta's entire hull twisting under the impact, the heavily damaged Dreadnought was opened to the sea by the impact and begun to take on water. Alongside her sister the Argos smashed into the other Dreadnought tearing into the other vessel, both Fortress and Dreadnoughts were locked together their metal twisted together into completely immobile.

Somehow Williams hair brained idea had worked "Order the rest of the fleet to fire on the Dreadnoughts now," he ordered knowing that the Sparta and Argoes would take damage from the fire as well, there was little chance that his Fortresses could avoid damage from the incoming splash damage. Such tactics were par for the course with this officer in command most of the citizens of the Delphi Outpost believed Patrick was downright crazy for utilizing such brutal tactics to win fights. But in his mind, anything goes in war, Even if it meant being in the middle of a bombardment under fire from their own weapons.

December 2, 2067, 17:14 hours, outside Rowan's Outpost, Bridge of Dreadnought Alpha

"Hull breaches on decks 6-10 sir, we're taking on water Bravo reports they are also taking on water," said Admiral Serka's Tactical officer. The Dreadnought was still alive, but the Fortress that just rammed into them had immobilized them making the Dreadnought a sitting duck now water was rushing about the vessels, and worse news was coming.

"Sir, we are being surrounded by the enemy fleet. Incoming ordinance!" the Radar operator shouted her suit amplifying her warning throughout the command deck her fear obvious to everyone it sickened Serka that his people had fallen so far to allow fear to overtake them. Stalking across the command deck in purposeful strides he pulled the officer from her station throwing her to the deck, Serka had a fearful physical presence it was one of the reasons he'd been given command of the Dreadnoughts.

"Is there no end to the Forsaken people's madness? Does my opponent know he's putting his own life and his people's lives in danger?" Serka screamed anger erupting As he hurriedly turned around back to his chair, he saw the unmistakable flashes of weapons fire and knew this was the end. He walked calmly back to his chair sitting down "everyone, abandon ship! Let our brother and sisters know of this battle and of its outcome," said Admiral Serka. As his bridge slowly emptied he sat looking straight ahead at the incoming missiles and mortars coming to tear apart his ship. "Looks like the better commander won this fight. Now let's you win this war," he said as his world went up in flames.

December 2, 2067, 17:20 hours, outside Rowan's Outpost, Bridge of the Sparta

The bridge crew of the Sparta watched as the Dreadnought they had rammed into began to burn and tear itself to pieces under multiple impacts as the Goliath's armour was overwhelmed and crushed under the weapons fire. Unfortunately their view of the destruction was not completely safe the massive splash damage from the mortar fire and the explosion of the dreadnought tore into the Sparta's hull the massive Fortress was rocked heavily with more systems destroyed or disabled. Unlike the first Dreadnought the second vessel which was locked with the Argos began to take on massive amounts of water, slowly the ship slid off the Fortress and begun to slip under the waves. It was over. "No other enemy contacts sir, the seas are safe for now," reported Hastings as the Rear Admiral calmed down a little and looked around at his battered bridge and his crew how many had he lost? How many more of the injured would perish? Mission accomplished but at a frightful cost.

"Communications, Patch a message to Rowan. We need to help with the searching of survivors and discuss rebuilding and assess damage on both her base and our fleet. Send a salvage crew to comb through the wreckage. We need samples of their armour for research purposes, Have our operational Wolves recover our crippled ships and rendezvous here, we're not moving for a while."

December 2, 2067, 22:53 hours, Rowan's Island Outpost

Hours went by as the search for survivors among the wreckage of what was once a proud Forsaken Outpost continued well into the night. The entire island was turned into an impromptu hospital treating anything from minor wounds to near death injuries. Hundreds had been lost and the damage that was done would take months to fully rebuild. As Rowan and Patrick eventually found out, the vast majority of Rowan's her fleet could be salvaged from the shallow depths of her island waters, for now however she only had 5 surviving vessels that were mostly unscratched. Two of them were her own Fortresses, Patrick informed Rowan of a similar disaster happening to her husbands island and what was going on within the Forsaken Seas as Rowan preferred to keep to herself.

"Sorry I couldn't help out any more Captain, but my own ships took a heavy beating and need repairs. I also have to file a casualty report to Admiral Alalcomenous and perform burial ceremonies for the fallen," said Rear Admiral Patrick as he and Rowan oversaw the continued rebuilding of her world.

"It's quite alight. My people have faced similar catastrophes before and survived, we are used to our world being torn down. We will do so again, at least the crates you did give us will help us with our reconstruction efforts," answered Rowan. Though her base was in shambles, homes can be rebuilt, it's the lives that are lost that can't be replaced easily. Good thing her people didn't suffer complete annihilation.

"The world is changing Captain, we have to adapt or we will all perish. If there was a time when Darwinism would be most accepted, it would be in times like this," Williams commented, "I have done preliminary research on a sample of armour that my salvage teams recovered and found out some interesting things about it."

"Really?" asked Rowan quizzically.

"Indeed, it seems the Draconians have found a way to combine the effects of Layered Armour, Reactive Armour, and Ablative Armour to create a kind of Compound Armour that provides defence against all kinds of surface weapons. Combine it with their Zynthonite armour and they are able to walk through nearly any base with their best ships. If we can reverse engineer this technology, we can gain a significant edge against them in this war," answered Williams just as he noticed an Ensign stop right beside them. Apparently he had something urgent to report, "Ensign, can I help you?"

"Yes, a message was just patched through. it came from Senator Michaels island. You need to hear it sir," answered the Ensign as he hurried back to the ship.

"Can I use your CIC for this Captain?" asked Williams to Rowan. He knew something was going on and it was going to be big. Bigger than this entire sector.

"Come with me Rear Admiral," Rowan answered as she led him towards her bunker Headquarters, which now serves as her office until reconstruction efforts are complete.

December 2, 2067, 22:58 hours, Rowan's Island Outpost Command

Recovery efforts had all but finished as people gathered to listen to the message from Michaels Island from the highest ranked member of Rowan's staff to the youngest survivor everyone was gathered around the room listening "Ladies and Gentlemen of Sector 73, for years the Draconians have been a menace to cause us problems and cause us pain. We have survived as Pirates of the High Seas, praying on each other and any Draconian sorry to stray into our weapons fire." The voice said Williams recognized it as the Captain of Michaels Island he had a charismatic manner by him that easily matched his Island's military which although small had been shown to be powerful "today I call for everyone to raise their arms and join us in saying NO LONGER! We are all citizens of this world, we all deserve the chance to live our lives in peace and to be free of the tyrannical Draconian Imperial Empire and their allies. Anyone that stands against us helps them. Today our forces gather at Bob Epps base on the border with Sector 72, any forces that wish to join us are welcome. Together we will sail to Sector 1, a United Expeditionary Fleet, one force dedicated to the freedom of the Forsaken peoples." The Captain said "Standing together as one people with one voice we can survive the Draconians and bring a new age for the people of this world. We will wait three weeks for your forces to join us then we sail, soon our enemies will hear our voice or face our weapons." Without another word the communication silenced and slowly a murmur spread throughout the room, Rowan and Williams just looked at each other realizing that throughout the sector people would likely be thinking and doing the same thing wondering what this new plan and charge would bring them.

"I think the road has been laid Admiral." Rowan said quietly as if a path had been drawn out across the sea, she quietly wondered if it led to peace or to oblivion.

"But not for us Captain" Williams said "neither your people nor mine are in any shape to continue, now our friends and our family must continue this fight." He said finally realizing himself that the Sparta nor her sisters would be able to make any long journeys or engage in more battle for many weeks. "My people will follow Admiral Alalcomenous order's and remain on station and help your people recover, if the UEF fails perhaps we will need to become a core for a new resistance."

"I thank you for the offer Admiral, your people are very welcome to stay as long as they feel they are needed." Rowan said quietly she knew her son and husband would be involved in the fighting, she silently prayed for their safety before returning to her own people's needs, it would be a busy few weeks for everyone.


	39. Part Thirty-Nine

Thirty-Nine

"It is the actions, not words of a man that define him." - Admiral Alan "Alacameonous" Duinhir

UEF, Sector One,

Ocean was massive, even at a distance, the Captain could see remnants of the ship that was once part of the British Royal Navy before the world went to hell. He could see where Kixeye had added storage areas to the front and aft of the vessel where a shipyard was added to one side of the vessel and a docking area had been added to the other. These additions had made the ship nearly twice its previous size making its ancient engines unable to effectively move the vessel, and had resulted in Kixeye Corporation adding four Battle Barges two forward two aft to help move the vessel. Two Leviathans had been added along the sides of the shipyard and docking area adding armour and weapons to the middle of the fortress, the bulk of these vessels added to the size and width of the massive vessel. Finally along the vessel's huge flat topped hull there were additional missile, cannon and mortar turrets as well as flak emplacements. One side of Ocean was a large cargo carrier vessel half the size of Ocean but still massive, it carried hundreds of containers stacked up on the decks almost like bricks. The other vessel looked like a floating shipyard covered in cranes and gridders, everything one would need to build a ship at sea.

Their main target was as massive as the Captain had feared, and as heavily armed, a tough nut to crack. As the UEF approached from the upper deck of Ocean four attack helicopters raised into the air. Unlike the tilt-rotor aircraft previously seen these were traditional helicopters like those seen previously over Michaels Island a single rotor over a double cockpit, two stubby wings carrying missiles and a single large cannon under the cockpit.

"Task Force Omega, Alpha and Beta move to first stations. Task Force Gamma first targets in play." The Captain transmitted to the other formations. From the flanks of the Captain's force both Commodores Rick and Hell brought their forces forward engaging the Leviathans and Battle Barges along the flanks and at either ends of the Ocean's hull. Missiles and mortar fire engaged from both sides ships on both sides took hits as additional Leviathan, Battle Barge and Floating Fortresses moved to assist in the Ocean's defence. Ships commanded by Captains Buk and Alex War assigned to the two Task Forces fell out of formation or were completely destroyed by the Kixeye counter fire. Over them all missile fire from Alacamenous' Task Force Gamma filled the air cutting two of Kixeye's helicopters from the sky, the remaining two tried to keep as close to the waves as possible under Alacamenous' cover fire. The battle had just begun.

Sector 56, Command Fortress Electra

"We've had reports that the UEF have engaged Kixeye Corporation forces within Sector 1 possibly against Ocean itself. Our new high altitude recon aircraft are on their way." Admiral Joshua Holloway said entering the bridge, Duinhir almost smiled he hadn't been aware the special project aircraft were operational yet. "We've completed removal of all but one of the warheads on the missile, we can use them for other projects..." He said his voice trailing off as he saw Duinhir was staring at one of the monitors. "I assume Captain Rowen has refused to back down?"

"She has continued to remain against our plan to launch." Duinhir confirmed, Joshua shook his head remembering when they were all together in the Old Republic, thinking of Duinhir's plan for the future and what could happen. "She continues to hold position along with the other Forsaken Loyalists."

That could be a problem." Holloway said quietly "now that the missile is prepared, we can launch when ready." He said stepping in front of Duinhir "frighten her off." he urged.

"She's still my wife." Duinhir said quietly "I won't kill her unless I have to." It was a line he didn't want to cross "have our special squadron move into position." he ordered looking at Holloway, "I will try to reason with her again. Have launch control ready, as soon as we move they are to launch."

"If she doesn't move..." Holloway asked leaving the question asked

"I'll make her" he confirmed Holloway nodded and headed away from the Flag Admiral who reached up for the microphone it was still strange after so long on the Enterprise and his Draconian vessels to have a phone on a cord again. "Enterprise Actual to Captain Rowen."

"Rowan here"

"As a Flag officer of the Old Republican Guard, I order you to stand down."

"The Republic is gone Artan, stop living in the past, it fell most of its members dead and buried." She said it pained him to hear her speak in such a defeatist tone. "Our only chance is for Kixeye to be defeated by the UEF."

"And my plan guarantees it!" Artan screamed into the phone.

"At the cost of our son's life." Rowan reminded him.

"Did you know it was his Slayers that made finding the facility possible" Duinhir said "he knew all about the plan."

"Did he know about the part where you run away with Joshua?" Rowan taunted him, Duinhir had asked his son to join them but he'd refused. He couldn't convince him to abandon the UEF, he said it was his place to be and whatever Duinhir had to do would be done, Duinhir hated that this was the choice left to him but what needed to be done needed to be done.

"The Republic must continue!" Artan shouted finally losing patience with her "Captain Rowan, you and all Forsaken Loyalist forces get one chance, stand down or I open fire."

"We aren't going anywhere. Burn your last bridge." Rowan replied it was a defiant call that Duinhir understood if he fired she'd want nothing to do with him. Duinhir returned the phone to its holder.

"Sir, burst comm. signal from Rowan's flagship, unknown destination." The communication's officer warned

That broke it for Duinhir, one last betrayal from his wife. "Joshua, give the command weapons released, Helm all ships push forward." He ordered Joshua began to call our commands, behind and around Rowan's fleet four Dreadnoughts appeared from almost nowhere all four were equipped with a new weapon in Duinhir's arsenal high-speed rail-cannons the hyper-velocity slugs slammed into the rear of Rowan's formation as the Wolves and Fortresses of Duinhir's fleet pushed forward. To either side of the Loyalists Stalker and Slayer Submarines engaged the Loyalist forces. "I want any survivors recovered if possible." Duinhir said quietly as he watched Rowan's flagship torn open by a massive impact. The new weapon was developed to be housed on a base emplacement, only the Dreadnoughts from the Draconians captured by Joshua were capable of housing them, each weapon took up two conventional weapon turrets and they made it nearly impossible for the ship to move and fire at the same time but they were devastating weapons. Even with only four ships equipped with them Duinhir's forces would tear the Loyalists to pieces.

As Duinhir's forces pressed forward the Loyalists began to buckle and break, behind Duinhir's fleet the Peacemaker X Intercontinental Ballistic Missile (ICBM) launched from under the waves it's solid fuel booster pushing it out of the water on a ballistic trajectory towards Sector 1. The bridge if the Electra erupted into cheers and applause but the Admiral could not join them "Forgive me, my son." was all he could whisper watching the rear monitors.

UEF Fleet, Athens, Sector 1

Although he hated being in a reserve position Admiral Alacamenous understood the Captain's plan and could see wisdom in his Task Force's mission, so far they had swatted eight Kixeye aircraft from the sky and kept their enemies navy in position unable to flee. With Task Forces Alpha, Beta and the Legionaries helping there was no-way any of the Kixeye forces could escape.

Task Force Omega was pushing the attack now closing on the Sea Scorpion fleet they'd encountered in Sector 6 and the Ocean herself. The massive Behemoth was on fire in many places and couldn't move itself a sitting duck. Most of its defences had been damaged or disabled by the other Task Forces initial attacks. If the Sea Scorpion's could be stopped then Kixeye's Headquarters would fall, against the massed forces of the UEF they had no chance it was only time now. Even from his distant position Alacamenous could see that the Captain's plan had always been to safeguard as many as possible but still guarantee the end of Kixeye Corporation.

"Sir, burst communication from your mother." the Comm. officer called out passing it to Alacamenous' screens, he scanned the message quickly, which was brief, almost immediately he was on his feet.

"Helm, alter course fifteen degrees to starboard. Communications to all Task Force Gamma, cease fire. Reconfigure weapons to long range dispersal fire. Flak explosion, coordinates to follow." He said moving to the map table looking at Sector 56 then at Sector 1, He input some commands then send the coordinates to firing control. "Weapons coordinates sent, fire when ready. Communications distribute as needed." To his crew's credit no-one questioned his orders instead moving the massive Fortress to it's new position.

"How many barrages?" The crewmen asked still reconfiguring the weapons firing control.

"Until our magazines are dry, Communications copy to all." Alacamenous ordered hoping he'd been quick enough. He knew the plan, but his father didn't know how much they'd accomplished without Duinhir's final solution. Alacamenous wondered what it had cost his mother to send the message when she had, and how far his father had gone with his master plan. Had he seen the birth of the new tyrant of the waves or a saviour.

UEF Fleet, Task Force Omega, Sector 1

As Omega moved forward they moved as a pyramid of fire the Captain's augmented fleet of three Fortresses and four Leviathans leading the way, followed by four Dreadnoughts from Captain Nine-won-three and PBO, behind them Fortresses of Christopher Seaking and Mark Red and behind them dozens of Wolves, Battle Barges and even Marauders from nearly everyone of the 500 Sectors. The Captain had seen ships from all over the globe travel here to join them proving the UEF was not just one rebel sector, it was everyone raising up to say their oppressors could no longer continue down the same path. The Draconians were still powerful and numerous but the Forsaken could manage them now it was Kixeye's turn.

"Helm all ahead" he ordered the entire formation began to move. Around them Kixeye helicopters buzzed Task Force Omega "see if Gamma can give us more cover." He called out as the ships continued to move forward, the two Thud Leviathans were torn to pieces by the defence barrages of the remaining core Kixeye formation the ships following them pushed through past the wrecks the Captain focused on the flame painted vessels that had avoided him since Sector 6.

"Sir Task Force Gamma is ceased it's barrage!" Someone shouted as the Fortress rocked under fire "they are targeting the sky!" The Captain looked at the screens which confirmed the warning, he was tempted to counter-order Alacamenous but he knew the man must have a reason.

"Alacamenous knows what he's doing" the Captain said as the Fortress took further hits from the Helicopters and turrets of Ocean "Helm, we need more speed, weapons target those ships as soon as we are in range." He ordered pointing at the flame painted vessels. Fire from both sides intensified ships fell out of formation mangled beyond recognition, others burned white covered in flame. Alongside them several Kixeye vessels also drifted no power taking on water.

Kixeye Defence Fleet, Sea Scorpion Prime, Sector 1

The entire battle had flashed past, Todd thought if you blinked you would have missed it. Now it was coming too close to home, directly opposite his forces. The front formation was led by the same ship that had pushed him in Sector 6, and now hounded them here. Behind them other forces of the UEF were arrayed Kixeye would fall today however Todd did not plan on following them. As the formation of UEF vessels continued to close Todd watched as the missile ships began to fire into the skies filling the sky with fire.

"There is out gap!" He said triumphantly, our ships can outstretch those against us, we have a chance to live..." Todd whispered however looking at their faces he could see that they were not willing to run, there were civilians aboard Ocean families of the crew. "I didn't want to live forever" he quickly added regaining his composure. "Helm, all ahead full, we'll tear through them." he ordered the Sea Scorpion was in effect a more armoured, better armed Sea Wolves and they acted like that shooting forward. Behind them the remaining Kixeye Floating Fortress guard fleets followed guns blazing.

Missiles, cannons and mortars from both sides slammed their opposition, the four Leviathans escorting the three Fortresses at the front of the UEF formation were tossed aside cut to pieces by missile and cannon fire from Todd's ships, their destruction exposed the remaining ships to fire however had cost Todd's force three of their Sea Scorpions. More fire from the UEF massing against them told all the story Todd needed to know, he was doomed to fail. Even as he ordered his ship into a suicidal charge against the lead fortress he knew then end was close. Behind this force was another, and another, and another...

Captain's Fortress, UEF, Sector 1

"Commodore the last ship is charging us! They are trying to ram!" one of the watch officers shouted across the bridge the Captain looked, the last battered flame painted Kixeye ship was supported by six Fortresses.

"Have PBO and Nine-won-three engage the starboard opponents, Seaking and Red to engage the port. We will take the last ship" the Captain said his ship was battered weapons and armour destroyed by weapons fire but he wouldn't back down not now, not this close. Ocean's guns had all but fallen silent now, long range missile fire from the Legionaries Reserve force had silenced them.

"Incoming airborne target! It's massive." Another officer shouted, most of the Kixeye Helicopters were destroyed, maybe they had left their last surprise until the end.

"Show me" the Captain ordered, external cameras were down all the captain could see was a heat signature moving rapidly towards the centre of Sector 1, it's altitude was all wrong and its speed too fast for anything Kixeye had developed. "What on earth...?"

Over Sector 1, ICBM S137PMX

Launched from Sector 56 the Peacemaker X ICBM had flown in an arced trajectory, its booster engines slowly breaking of as it reached its peak altitude and began its decent. The small computer brain controlling the weapon went about its task without a care. The builders of the weapon had been careful and methodical in their programming of the intelligence that controlled the missile and its payload. Although not a true Artificial Intelligence it could adapt to make sure it hit its target. For many years the missile had been left untouched, unvisited, until recently where it had been brought back to life, finally the missile would forefill its purpose. For some reason the humans had modified the missiles payload removing several of the warheads encased in its nose cone, fortunately they had left enough for the computer to complete its primary mission nuclear detonation. They had finally decided to launch the missile hours after arming the warhead only for the missile to find itself launched through water instead of the air it had expected. The Solid Fuel Boosters had taken longer to force the missile through the thick water than it would thin air but then it had soon been airborne destined for its target.

"TARGET CHANGED POSITION - NEW COORDINATES 432,671" the sensors detected, within a nano-second the computer had deducted the corrections.

"Fire thruster 1, 2 second burst" the computer ordered, the missile followed it's commands and effortlessly slipped through the air.

"TARGET REAQUIRED." Moments later however another sensor beeped "OBSTRUCTION IN PATH, ALTER COURSE OR RISK DAMAGE TO PAYLOAD, TARGET LOST. REAQUIRE, REAQUIRE." The computer analysed the obstruction hundreds of detonating warheads in the atmosphere, probably not enough to damage the missile but maybe enough to spoilt the direct hit. The computer quickly made a choice.

"Fire thruster 3, 3 seconds, reacquire target and compensate." The missile began to shift but something went wrong Thruster 3 refused to fire, damaged during the missile's ascent through the water during launch. The computer brain compensated ordering the missile to roll and use another thruster but it was too late the missile ploughed through the exploding missiles. The Computer lost all connection to the missile, the tiny brain unable to control its decent had only one option. "Fire final stage."

"FIRING, IMPACT SIXTY SECONDS, FIFTY-NINE..." the countdown began, if the missile had been human it would have felt the massive G-forces being put on the missile by the firing of the last booster, instead the computer had nothing to do but wait.

The seconds ticked down slowly and finally impact. Water! The computer controlling the missile would have screamed if it had lungs and could understand, it had missed its target instead hitting water. As it plunged into the water the engines cut out, the missile could detonate now any time instead it would follow its orders and wait thirty seconds after impact. The missile was designed to burrow deeply into the ground before detonating, it would have likely torn through its target and exploded in water anyway but now sinking into the water the computer only had one thing to do.

"Execute final sequence authorization: GOODNIGHT" the computer ordered it was a simple code for a brain controlling a weapon intended for so much destruction. Roughly sixty metres below the water, less than one hundred metres from its target, the 300-kiloton warhead exploded.


	40. Epilogue

Epilogue

"We have been called many things friends, allies, family, enemies, nemesis, but in then end we're all just... Pirates" The Captain

15 Years later, Senior Classroom, Michaels Island, Sector 73

Everyone had heard this story a thousand times from a thousand mouths however this was the first time that it had come from someone who was so closely connected to the origin of Michaels Island's introduction to the world they lived in, so close to those who had made the decisions that had shaped the early Draconian and the Kixeye Corporation conflicts. The classroom sat stunned, the teacher almost smiled his star pupil had pulled off a master-class presentation, it was easily the highest mark of the day for presentation now he wondered how she would deal with the questions. Presenting a story was important being able to justify it was another matter.

"What happened to them?" Paul asked sitting near the front the ginger headed boy always ready for a quick comment or to bring someone down, this time asking an honest question. "I mean to the Duinhirs, Dr Rachel and the others... were they all killed."

"Some were." Steven said smiling "they died horrible deaths, burned alive by radiation and fire that would not go out." He said there were screams from other students as Steven began to become more graphic.

"Steven, be quiet, your presentation was yesterday. It is Jaylen's turn to answer questions." The teacher said looking back to the young woman standing at the front of the class "please continue."

"Thank you" she said graciously "as Steven said, some died. The explosion was massive beyond anything anyone had seen since the world war, the water had dampened the explosion but not by much. Instead it created somewhere for the pressure to build up. The explosion created a tidal wave the washed over all the remaining kixeye and UEF forces present. The water outright sank some ships smashing them to pieces others it crippled beyond repair, hundreds upon hundreds died, some just washed completely off their vessels. Ocean Kixeye's massive base ship was crippled by the explosion and wave half overturned by the blast the ship took on so much water that Kixeye abandoned her to the sea. Admiral Dredge head of Kixeye's defence was killed, on the UEF's side both Mark Red and Christopher Seaking, the Captain's who had supported the Captain's ship to the end, were killed, Captain Alex War and Sub-master Angelique both supporting Alacameonous's forces were also killed as the wave carried on snapping Angelique's subs like twigs while sinking Alex War's entire war fleet none of them to be seen again.

"The wave continued on swamping multiple Forsaken islands, Kixeye bases and Draconian Outposts as it went. The biggest wave known to mankind devastated the area, thousands paid for it not just our enemies." She said raising her arms to take them all in. "As for the Duinhirs, Admiral Artan Bacius Duinhir formed the New Republic based on O'ahu island. The Ancient Hawaiian Islands had raised during a massive volcanic explosion during the great flood. He quickly imprisoned Rowen Duinhir as a traitor to the Republic and installed Joshua Holloway as his Warlord commander while Duinhir styles himself as President of the New Republic."

"And Alacamenous?" Another asked "he didn't die? He was my favourite character!"

"Alacamenous survived the tsunami however his warship fleets were crippled, he disappeared for a about three years. Some believe he joined his father's New Republic, however he was never seen, instead when he returned he reformed his mother's Forsaken Loyalists which continues to oppose many of the things his father's New Republic tries to put in place. Soon after Alacamenous' return his mother also reappeared in public giving up all claims to a pirate fleet she joined Alacamenous on his island and attempted to organise efforts to oppose the Republic." She said pausing briefly "ever since a cold war..." she glanced at the teacher making sure it was the right term when he nodded she continued "a cold war has existed between the Loyalists and the Republic. Although they rarely come to blows they are opposed to each other's policies. We and other forces of Sector 73 have found ourselves in the middle of their conflict." Another student raised his hand a question already playing on his features "Yes Allan?" She asked ready for the next question already she'd been asked more questions than anyone else during their talk however the teacher had not stopped them.

"Dr Rachel McManus" he began Jaylen remained silent "she is your mother?" It was part a statement part a question Jaylen blushed slightly as the truth was revealed "you were the baby." He said this time a statement of fact, not one Jaylen could deny "and that would mean" he said continuing to his conclusion "that The Captain, and later Commodore, was your father." Jaylen could feel the tears forming at the corner of her eyes as she remained silent "but the Captain's ship and crew..." he said breaking off mid-sentence. For so many years Jaylen's true past had been obscured, her mother had ordered it following the Battle of Sector 1. Her daughter would be treated no differently than other children, and nor would others treat her wrongly because of the past. Before anyone else in the room could speak and before the tears ran from Jaylen's eyes there was a clapping from the rear of the room all eyes turned to see the newcomer.

"You did well." Senator Rachel McManus said "a more true telling of our history and of our sacrifice than I think anyone else has told" she said moving gracefully past the tables around the room "Mr McKenna may I be allowed to address the class?"

"Please Madam Senator" he said stepping back away, he and other teachers had known about this story, and about Jaylen's true past but few had spoken of it or questioned the commands from the Senator. "I hope you all listened well to this tale." She said quietly "our people paid dearly for Jaylen to be able to tell the story and for you to live the lives you do now." She said looking at them all, Michaels Island was rarely attacked by pirates or Draconians. Neither the Republic or the Loyalists bothered them for the most part despite their very active pirate fleet. "As the story tells the battle ended unresolved both the Forsaken and Kixeye existed beyond it, Kixeye a diminished force continues to exist in forms we see every day." She said referring to the slow but steady return of air power to the skies and the Forsaken forces beginning to act with Draconian Imperial Forces. "If you take nothing from this story other than this please remember, everything in life costs something. We all pay the costs of who came before us, their mistakes their actions, make sure your children don't regret what you do with your life." She said as she finished Allan rose his hand again.

"Senator, your husband the Captain..." He began but couldn't finish

"My husband, his crew and his ship are still listed missing to the waves" she said quietly "when the remaining Legionaries arrived from Sector 6, it was a mop-up and Search and Rescue Operation. They found us" she said putting her arm around Jaylen "in a life raft, the marines my husband had assigned to us had made sure we escaped the ship before it disappeared. No sign or trace of the Fortress was ever found nor was any sign of Todd's vessel both lost to us forever, His disappearance made me choose to return to a more active role after the war had ended, when I returned I became a Senator and was determined that all of you would be prepared for our future." She said looking at them all meeting each person's gaze "Senator Michaels chose to become commander of our ships at sea carrying on the Captain's work until his daughter Laura could take over. We have all agreed that past differences no longer matter, the Future is what is important to our people." She said finishing from one side Mr McKenna was the first to start clapping, however he was quickly joined by everyone else in the room from the door others could be seen clapping as well, the story had gained much attention.

"I think, that is it for today." Mr McKenna said as the applause slowly died down "we'll see to the grades tomorrow. Class dismissed" there was a cheer the class as everyone piled out of the room as quickly as possible Senator McManus slowly guided her daughter from the room steering her from the school suite of the outpost down towards the Shipyard docks.

"Where are we going?" Jaylen asked curious, she was rarely allowed into the docks on her mother's explicit order now she was being taken there. Slowly entering Owen's office which hadn't changed in years she saw the old Tech Captain sitting in his mobility chair, he'd given up using his artificial leg years ago now content to using the chair, something he detested in his youth.

"Ah, our star storyteller." He said smiling as she entered with her mother out of the window Jaylen could see a massive vessel under construction. "So you finally finished the story was it worth it?"

"It felt nice." Jaylen admitted, for years she'd hidden her true history her father's true story. No longer was he another pirate name on the board of remembrance, finally he would have the acknowledgement he deserved at least in her mind.

"About damned time." Owen said chuckling away to himself "I told you she'd want to tell it one day." She said looking at Rachel the Senator nodded "your father would have been so very proud of what you did and what you will do." He said Jaylen felt strange gaining trust and support for something she'd yet to prove but was glad she had the support behind her. Her intentions were simple join the naval academy and become a ship commander like her father, she'd made it clear the day her mother had told her the story. She'd seen the haunting in her mothers eyes at the chance of losing her only daughter, and she'd seen the pride of this child willing to follow in her father's steps into the unknown. "Well now I guess you're wondering why you're here?" Owen said changing the subject as he saw both Rachel and Jaylen's reaction to the plans for the future.

"Yes" Jaylen whispered again looking out the window at the ship under construction. It was as large as a Floating Fortress but looked far more deadly, unlike the massive single hulled floating wedge of the Fortress this ship was based on three hulls one large central hull supported by two smaller pod-like hulls which were connected to the main hull near the rear of the ship. If you hovered above it in one of the Island's new helicopter craft it would almost look like an ancient sea trident wielded by the ancient gods Posideon and Neptune.

"I see you like our newest creation?" Owen said quietly "a step away from traditional single hulled designs, she is fast, as well armoured as a Floating Fortress, as well armed as a Kixeye created Sea Scorpion with seven weapons turrets dotting her hull." Owen explained Jaylen nodded seeing five turrets along the forward hull leading towards its forward sloped tumblehome hull form, not seen on a line warship design since the Zumwalt-class destroyer fielded by the old world's United States of America before the great war. "She'd designed as a hunter, with superior deflection capabilities against all form of radar the first of her class anywhere in the word." Owen said proudly, so far they had followed designs other Forsaken units had created and used now Owen was confident in a ship of his own to have it produced.

"What's her name?" Jaylen said leaning more closely to the window looking at the hull still free from the sea, from what she could see it was almost finished.

"The class is called the Triton, the ship's name..." Owen said quietly looking at the Senator behind her daughter, Rachel nodded "her name will be your fathers." Owen confirmed Jaylen glanced at her mother who smiled as tears began to show. No ship had been named after her husband all ships had followed the same naming conventions of the ones before the first of their class, the second and so on...

"It's time" Rachel said quietly, Jaylen knew what she meant time for them to honour her father and time for them to accept that he was not missing at sea, but lost at sea.

"I just need to get the spelling right..." Owen said quietly "you see, your mother tells me you are particularly good at your spelling and I just wanted to make sure I got it completely right." He said smirking cheekily Jaylen looked at her mother who nodded her agreement. Pulling herself away from the window standing to attention Jaylen looked at the Tech Captain and smiled broadly happily.

"My father was Captain..."

The End

Thank you for reading this story came about when I played a great game with some great people much of the events were based on events that happened in the game others are with some artistic licence. The game Battle Pirates created by KIXEYE was an enjoyable experience for me for a long while.

Hope you've enjoyed this story, I own nothing except the Captain :)


End file.
